Redemption's Salvation
by wildkatz
Summary: Adam is trapped in Hell with Lucifer and Michael. He has to live through their torture, their ecstacy, their dominance, and their powers. But just when he manages to escape their clutches, he's right back in their arms again.   Adam/Michael/Lucifer Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption's Salvation**

_**Wild: Again, I could not resist the urges to write a story for this amazing pair. I feel compelled! IT is Lucifer's doing, I swear!**_

_**Lucifer: *cracks knuckles* What was that? *eyes begin to glow***_

_**Michael: *extends white wings and block Wild* Don't test her, Lucifer. It is I that is your opponent! *charges and they begin fighting***_

_**Adam: …**_

_**Wild: Please read and enjoy the story. Please take precautions when reading chapters in case of nosebleeds *giggles* Jk.**_

**I**

Adam Milligan lay in the Cage, staring up into the darkness that loomed all around him. Pain spread throughout his body as he lay there, feeling like a hundred blades were carving his body with cuts and gouging his stomach. His eyes stared blankly up at the bleakness of the Cage, hearing off in the distance the faint sounds of Michael and Lucifer clashing in heated battle.

Adam lifted his head with much effort to stare with fuzzy vision at the clanging of blades locking against one another, spears trying to pierce armor, wings beating the wind into submission, and the roaring of celestial energy.

He watched as Michael fought valiantly, fighting with strength and passion that beheld blinding and awe striking. It captured his attention and held it for a long moment, just to admire the courage, determination, and cockiness rolling off him in waves. Adam coughed as blood tried to block his airwaves. He coughed heavily and sat up slowly, pressing his hand to the wound in his side. He spat out the vile, copper tasting substance and wiped it off his mouth.

Lucifer locked blades again with Michael, and Adam found himself gingerly picking himself up off the ground of the Cage to try and move down towards a lower level. The Cage seemed to be split into certain levels when taking a special passage. It contained at least six hundred sixty-six levels, the Devil's Number.

He spat out more of the blood as he felt the immense power flood around his body when the two Archangels clashed in heated battle, crying out their battle cries while releasing their power. He grumbled and leapt off from the ground, hurtling towards the lower levels, seeking to get away from the fighting on the top level.

Wind and hot air brushed through his dark blonde locks, and he let his eyes drift sleepily. In the Cage, there was no need to sleep, as there was no sense of time, nothing to do but wander aimlessly or what the angels fight. The gentle breeze was a comfort only he felt as his body and soul had been trapped inside while the Archangels held no physical form.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I even still alive, _Adam thought with a deep breath and a choked wheeze. _I have no reason to be here. Michael betrayed me and his word. He said I'd be reunited with my mother; did that ever happen? No. _He had been tricked by an angel-an Archangel!

"And here I thought that Archangels were supposed to be some of the most holy," Adam muttered, feeling his feet hit a hard surface. He shifted n his feet to balance himself before looking back up at the sky. A bright light surrounded Michael now as he charged, flying at Lucifer. In turn, the Devil was surrounded by a blazing red spark, launching himself and magic spells in the Enochian language.

He leaned against the walls of the Cage and lowered himself into his corner, curling into his solitary corner. This was the one place that usually he could be by himself. It seemed that Michael did not understand the meaning of personal space. He crowded Adam to the point of uncomfortable awkwardness. He stepped too close, while Lucifer hung back, arms crossed over his chest and smirking like a maniac.

Adam froze when he thought he heard a sound, and looked up quickly, nervous that his peace was going to be spoiled already. He was relieved to hear the normal battle cries and the sizzling of wounds being healed instantly after penetration of the skin. He sighed and coughed again, watching the blood dribble down from his open wounds.

_Sam, what are you doing right now; I wonder, _Adam thought, trying to distract his mind. He turned his thoughts to his half brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester. His eyes became distant and brooding. He still remembered the bright shining light that had sprung upon the darkness of the Cage when the doors had opened to pluck Sam's soul and body from the drowning shadows. He remembered thinking how much he despised Sam, because he had someone that cared for him.

Adam had no one except for the two half-brothers with complexes, and an Archangel that really didn't give a damn about what he felt or wanted. Adam grit his teeth and clenched his fist, trying to restrain the anger that wished to spring free from his restraints. He had quickly learned that being angry was no use; he was not stupid enough to try and pick a fight in the Cage with the top two Archangels. He wasn't that suicidal.

_There is nothing to do here. It is so boring and bleak…how can anyone stay in here and keep sane? _He pondered over these questions. While having been in such deep contemplation, he had failed to notice the hushed tone of the Cage, and the gentle clicks as Lucifer and Michael landed on the lowest level.

"Because we keep ourselves occupied, unlike you," Michael snorted, crossing his arms and glaring, keeping a straight face. Adam flinched, clutching his wound as more blood seeped from the deep cuts cause by Michael's own sword. "What did you do to make yourself bleed so much?"

_Well, let's see asshole, you cut me with your freaking sword while fighting the Devil, _Adam wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, but apparently Michael's new sport had been to read his thoughts.

"Watch it, human. You're my property, and you will show respect," Michael warned his fist clenching. Adam's eyes narrowed in irritation and he would have made a smart remark if it hadn't been for the sharp biting of his wounds.

Lucifer watched this exchange with obvious amusement. He laughed whole-heartedly and stepped close to Adam, crouching down to lift the dusty brown jacket. He whistled at the sight of the wound before saying, "You seemed to have gotten quite passionate over the years, Michael."

"Shut up," Michael said and stomped on Adam's hand. Adam bit his bottom lip, growling and lifted his eyes, panting. "you're my property, and you will obey. You stay out of our way while we fight. Are we clear, human?"

Adam hissed and spat at Michael's feet, slowly wobbling to stand in a hunched over crouch. Lucifer blinked and grinned while Michael's frown became a deep scowl, a crease in his forehead becoming prominent.

"Like bloody hell I will! I have told you! I am not a piece of property!" Adam snapped, spitting out more blood that flowed into his mouth. He turned to try and jump up to the next level to escape, but Michael caught his neck, wrenching him back against the wall.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Michael growled and tightened his grip to dangerous. "You are mine, Adam Milligan. Do not think otherwise, or you will quickly learn how much of a fantasy you live in."

Adam growled and snarled like a demon, infuriated by Michael's words. He leaned as close as Michael's grip would allow and met his eye, panting heavily. Sweat dripped down his forehead and back, the blood of his wounds staining the white of his shirt and the dusty brown of his jacket. He reached out a hand and firmly grasped Michael's wrist, tightening his grip if only to reassure himself that he held some form of power.

"You can go to fucking Hell," Adam snarled, and Lucifer piped up in a chipper voice.

"We're already practically in it, pup," he called, snickering as Adam glared at him with heady hatred. Michael, however, did not like his spotlight being taken, nor the defiance Adam was beginning to show.

"You will obey me, Adam. You're my vessel, my body to do with as I please, and you can do nothing about it," Michael hissed, his eyes shining brightly with a promise in their depths. Adam managed to withhold the full body shudder that wracked over his spine. His eyes narrowed and he pushed against Michael's wrist, jerking it away from him neck.

"You can dream on, idiot," Adam grumbled, rubbing his neck and walking past them both with a hard set face and shining brown eyes staring back at Michael with determination in their pits. "Now leave me alone for once, and go back to your stupid married couple bickering and fighting."

With that comment, he left a baffled Michael and amused Lucifer to disappear up towards a middle level to try and get some rest, even though he knew he'd never accomplish such a thing.

**I**

Michael glared at Adam's retreating back, disappearing into the shadows. He felt something stir within him every time he saw the artistic face of Adam Milligan. It set off some of his most primal and dominant instincts that screamed at him to devour the youngster.

He hissed and looked at the laughing Lucifer, his younger brother and one of the dearest people to Michael.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled, summoning his sword and shield for another battle. He felt the urge to slice something in half overwhelming his senses. He blamed it on the defiance Adam displayed, revealing the wish to dominate.

"Oh nothing, just how idiotic and hard headed you can be," Lu responded, pushing off of the wall of the Cage and walking forward, hands in his jeans pockets. "Anyway, it would seem that you have some issues with your vessel. Quite the feisty one, wouldn't you agree?"

"He will be obedient as a mutt," Michael snapped with proud dignity. "He's a scrawny pup that doesn't know his place yet. But I will handle that soon enough."

"Beating him into submission is not always the answer, dear brother. You can use other methods to accomplish such outcomes," Lucifer tempted and held up a delicious looking red apple. "just as temptation came in the form of a fruit of knowledge, use his weaknesses against him…it can be so much fun."

"I am not like you, brother. I do not deceive, but make them yield," Michael grunted, but eyed the apple. _Maybe I could just-no, no, no! you will not become like your stupid younger brother, Michael…make Adam submit just as you would any other soldier._

He snorted and turned away, walking to evaluate and devise his plan of attack.

**I**

Lucifer smirked and watched the retreating backs of the two men, one a powerful angel; the other an equally hidden potential half-brother to the Winchesters'. He cocked his head at the two, his eyes becoming hooded and brain filled of images that roused a deep carnal desire.

He looked up at the top of the Cage, or at least tried. It was endless darkness; darkness he had come to know and adore.

He snickered, laughing hysterically before standing up and spreading his large wings. He crouched slightly before catapulting into the air, zooming through each level of the Cage, ignoring Adam's gasp of astonishment, the heavy scent of blood both from his wounds and Adam's, however, got to him.

He slowed slightly to hover above Adam, staring down at him. He masked his presence perfectly, becoming invisible as to spy and watch. So this was the alternate vessel that had been presented to Michael? He had seen the boy before, but had never bothered learning the face. Yet now he had the time in the world to examine every living inch of this body.

He greatly looked forward to it.

**I**

Dean sat in the reclining chair of their current hotel room, reading a newspaper with much enthusiasm. He flipped through the pages with curiosity, scanning the articles for any word of open jobs, new identities to which he could use, and also, waiting…

He looked up from the words dancing across the pages from him weariness when he heard the familiar ringing. He looked up to spy Castiel standing there. His hair had grown to a wispy length that startled Dean. His bright blue eyes had lost some of their ecstatic and gleaming glow. Blood was dripping from his head, his hands, and his arms onto the sandy white carpet, staining it crimson. It saddened and bewildered him and he was instantly out of his chair as Castiel started to collapse.

"D-Dean," Castiel whispered, his eyelids drooping with the desire to sleep. Dean caught him, cradling his body close. Sam roused in the next bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His pupils were unfocused, but when he saw Castiel covered in dripping blood, he was wide awake and off to get medical supplies.

It was only then that Dean began to notice the reality…Castiel was bleeding like a human.

"What the fucking hell has happened to you, Cas?"

**I**

**Wild: Uh, well, there is the first chapter kids! I hope that it was a good start that will hook people and get me through typing this story, plus about three more for my fanfiction fans.**

**Lucifer: *grins wickedly* ah, so many possibilities of teasing.**

**Adam: *pales and takes off running***

**Michael & Lucifer: Get back here! *runs after him***

**Wild: *shakes her head* I swear, I'm a mother already of three (jk). Anyway, please do review. Tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, and anything in between. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_Wild: Well kids, here is chapter two. I apologize for chapter one having been so short, but as it was night time and I was lulling off to sleep; I hope it sufficed for all your beginning chapter Supernatural appetites._

_Dean: No! It did not suffice! Where the Fuck is my cheeseburger!_

_Wild: *gulps and hides under a card table as Dean stalks towards her, carrying a pistol, a bazooka, and an ax*_

_Sam: Please enjoy the chapter. Dean!_

**Sorry, I forgot my usual codes in the last chappie!**

_**Bold italics = angels talking through mind**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_**II**_

Adam reclined back against the walls of the Cage, situated in a tight corner to distance himself from the arguing he could hear all the way to the forty-fifth level on the pit. Apparently they were at it for maybe twelve hours without letting up.

Adam would normally spend this time alone, to himself, to analyze the Cage for any utterly possible future reference. He glanced around, eyeing how dark and hollow it was inside. There was nothing to do but let yourself grieve with the darkness, or to fight the others that dwelled within. He grieved.

Time didn't really seem to be the same inside the Cage. You had no way to tell time within the walls of the pit. Adam's own watch had seemed to stop when he was dragged into the accursed place with his half-brother and the two Archangels.

_This place is so boring. All that ever happens in here is those two fighting and teasing me, _he thought, listening to the lulling sounds of Lucifer and Michael fighting. The swords clashing, the battle cries; it all seemed to fade into a soft lullaby trying to drag him into sleep. Yet he found himself unable to sleep.

His mind went blank and tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He blinked, imagining his life back on Earth. Why couldn't he have just said no to Michael? He had been too compelled and desired to see his mother again. This all wouldn't have happened if he hadn't tried to play Death.

More tears shimmered down his cheeks as he stared blankly at the shadows peering at him with distaste, hissing and grinning. He could almost see the demons' beady eyes, scarlet and golden, peering at him with greedy intent. He coiled and his stomach muscles rippled with pain as he could have sworn his body went up in flames.

He felt the heat going through him, and he gently touched his wound, feeling the warm liquid of blood beginning to leak from it.

_Damn it, not again! I didn't even move this time, and it opened…this really is a Hell within Hell, _he thought, lifting his gaze to where he wished a bright light would shine down on him. How he wished that his suffering here would end. Did the Lord God really hate him and these two so much that he'd trap him here? _I guess God really has abandoned us all to Hell._

_**Ye have so little fate that it is pathetic, human, **_he heard voices echo in his mind. He flinched and gulped in air as the flames seemed to grow. _**You're an idiot, Adam. You think God would just abandon us all to the likes of my Brother. Do not be absurd. For my property, I expect you to be much wiser.**_

Adam growled as Michael's voice whispered into his mind. He clenched his fist and reared back his head, banging it powerfully against the walls of his corner many times, trying to drive out the Archangel with pain.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" he snarled, bringing his head back for many powerful hits. He felt triumph beginning to take over as Michael's presence began to lessen and wither like a flower in winter.

_**Adam! Stop that, you idiot! You're hurting yourself more than me! Stop! I order you! **_Michael screamed, and Adam felt a grin spread across his lips. With the way he grinned, he could almost be described as a demon.

"I belong to no one, and I follow no orders, Michael. I believe I already told you this. And as for hurting myself, it is all worth it if only to keep you out of my mind and away from me for all eternity while in this God-forsaken Cage," he whispered, and felt Michael's presence diminish.

He gingerly laid back his head, surely soaked in crimson from the force of his self-imposed wounds. He coughed softly into the elbow of his jacket, not caring that it would most likely have a blood stain later.

_I have to admit, that may have been a little too extreme, even for me, _he thought to himself, laying back into his corner. He curled up into a small ball and tried to go to sleep. But even he could not fall into the deep slumber he desired in the Hell hole of flames and ash.

**II**

Dean sat in a wooden chair at Castiel's bedside, staring at his shallow breathing while Sam wrapped the angel's head, hands, and wrists. Dean stared at the beautiful angel who he had grown to adore and miss since he had disappeared after he betrayed heaven.

His gaze slowly drifted to the already red wrappings on Castiel's arms. He hated seeing the majestic, cautious, naïve angel is such a sorry state.

"Bobby, how can this be? He should have healed himself long ago," Dean said irritably, hearing the man roll into the room. Bobby grunted and tipped back his beer bottle, staring at Castiel's slumbering form.

"I'll be damned honest with ya, Dean. I really don't know. He should have healed long ago, as you said, but it would seem that his celestial powers as an angel are currently inactive. It is almost like he is…" Bobby didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to finish; Dean finished it for him.

"Like he's human," Dean muttered, brushing back the dark black locks from the angel's face. Bobby grunted in confirmation, but Dean just ignored the old man blubbering on about something to Sam.

Sam stared at his brother in sorrow. He hated to see Dean is this state of mind; drawing and curling into his own little world. Sam couldn't help the small satisfaction that maybe this would be the chance that Dean and Castiel needed, the final push to get them to be in unity.

Dean remained sitting there, even as Sam and Bobby left the room, whispering in the hallway outside the apartment. Dean sat there, his thoughts wandering to the blue-eyed angel he had never imagined he'd encounter again.

It hadn't thought he'd see this man again, after bringing his brother back from Hell and not after Castiel had used the power of the people from Purgatory. He let a small smile cross hi lips and touched Castiel's hand, finding the digits cold, chilled.

"Welcome home, Cas," he whispered to the limp, sleeping body.

**II**

"Sam, this is obviously not a normal case for angels," bobby muttered, staring at the dark haired boy in front of him. Bobby had been ecstatic when he saw that Dean had brought Sammy back from the Cage. Yet he found himself working harder to find another way to end this feud between God and Lucifer, to find another ending for the two brothers.

"I know. That is why we need you to take a look at the records and see what you can find out. Anything would work. I'm also going to ask around and find out what information I can," Sam responded, leaning back against the walls. The hallway was cramped, and smelled like wet dog, alcohol, and smoke.

"How do you intend to ask someone for answers? Is there someone else who knows the records that I am not aware of, Sammy?" Bobby asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sam snorted and said, "It's Sam, Bobby; and no, it is no one that you know of. And no one of significance. It's just an old friend that we met while journeying…a very peculiar character who really does not know when to shut up."

Bobby arched an eyebrow even further up on his face before grumbling something under his breath.

"Alright, alright, I'll take a look at the files, and you try to weasel some info out of this mysterious friend, whoever the fuck he is. I just hope that he might have some better luck than me. See you round, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

**II**

Adam's eyes drifted open when he felt two ominous auras lingering over him. He also felt the soft caresses of flesh moving across his cheek. His eyebrows scrunched together as he moved his head, shying away from the touch. What the hell was touching him? Whatever it was, he was now officially pissed off at it.

He opened his eyes to stare into pools of brown and sandy blonde hair. Lucifer stared back at him, crouching down in front of him with an odd, curious expression. His hand hovered in the air close to Adam's cheek.

Adam's eyes widened and he flinched backwards as far as he could, which was unfortunately not very far. Lucifer grinned at him and withdrew his hand, staring at Adam, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Sorry if I woke you, human," Lucifer purred, staring at Adam with a pleasant grin. Adam, however, was not deceived.

"My name is Adam, not human. Adam Milligan," he growled, eyes narrowing, "and just what in blazes are you doing? Did you already tire yourselves out from battling forever in this hell hole?"

Lucifer tisked at Adam, waving his finger and clucking his tongue.

"Touchy words there, Adam. Do you dislike us that much?"

"You're the Devil and Michael is a bastard; yes, I do hate you that much," Adam growled and tried to make a move to kick at Lucifer, but found that his wound was very unhappy with the motion. Blood seeped more through the fabric and he clutched his side, panting. His forehead was covered with sweat, and his breathing was deep and shallow.

Lucifer stared at Adam's pitiful state before reaching out and lifting the clinging fabric of Adam's coat, showing the nasty wound.

"That's quite an injury you have there, Adam. This is from Michael's blade too, isn't it?" he drawled, staring at the beautiful crimson color of Adam's blood. It stirred something inside Lucifer that made his demon emerge. "How would you like for me to heal this, eh?"

Adam's eyes narrowed and he growled softly, like a demon. It made Lucifer grin even more.

"Trying to make a deal with me, are you Lucifer?" Adam asked softly, and Lucifer shrugged.

"A simple act of courtesy is all I am doing. Can even I not try to help someone stuck in the same trap as me?" Lucifer asked. Yet even as he said this, he felt it was a lie. He felt the need to dominate as much as Michael, to try and control this human who seemed so desperate to be uncontrollable.

"I'm not an idiot as Michael perceives me; I'd prefer you not do the same," Adam snorted, but could already feel his body going slack beneath Lucifer, his breathing becoming more soft and smooth.

"I wouldn't dare," Lucifer chuckled and let his Grace begin to seep from his palm and into Adam's wounds. It stirred Adam's blood and made him grunt and grip onto the floor with a taut grip. Lucifer continued to heal Adam's wound carefully, making sure to leave some of his own Grace lingering on Adam's form. He wanted Michael to feel that Lucifer had helped Adam, that he in some way, owned him by leaving his Grace within Adam's body.

"Damn you," Adam muttered as Lucifer carefully cut off the strings of Grace and withdrew. "You and him are so damn irritating."

"Please don't go comparing me to my older brother. I may love him, but I am not on the same level than him," Lucifer said and leaned close to gaze deep into the human's eyes, "I am better and far more powerful."

With that note, he patted Adam on the head like a dog, stood and leapt up with great strength into the air, spreading large wings that glistened obsidian. Adam stared as feathers were shed from the magnificent wings, left to flutter down the floor beside him. He stared at the feathers and tenderly picked one up, turning it every which way, examining it curiously.

It shimmered a blue, black, and eerie purple that captivated him. He knew that demon's wings were normally scaly and boney, with a claw on the ends to kill with a swift jerk of the arm. That was how normal demon wings were depicted. Yet this feather proved many wrong, and it made him think of what Michael's wings looked like.

_Probably white like snow and gold like the sun, _Adam found himself thinking and he grunted while trying to stand up. He tucked the black feather into his jacket pocket, deciding to keep it. He could probably hide it well enough, and he liked how it looked.

He shifted his weight before looking up at the upper levels, then down at the lower levels. _Which way, which way, which way,_ kept playing in his mind over and over again in a constant, annoying cycle. He groaned and stepped to the edge of the level and stuck a foot out, letting himself plummet towards the lower levels, deciding to revisit the blazing inferno beneath their feet.

**II**

Michael glared down at the lower levels where he could sense Lucifer's Grace, and Adam's presence. His eyes narrowed in anger when he caught the scent of the two's scents mingling together, and he felt his wings bristle.

Adam was his vessel, his to own and use as he desired. Lucifer had no right over Adam; only Michael had such the privilege to call the fiery human his. Michael watched as Lucifer glided upwards, bowing into a graceful arch to float in the sky. Michael glared and found himself also falling to the beauty his younger brother possessed.

"Leave Adam alone, Lucifer. He is mine," Michael rumbled, touching the sword at his side. His wounds had fully healed, and he felt the inch creeping up his skin to fight again in a never ending battle and clashing of blades.

"Now Michael, as the human has so blatantly proclaimed to us, he belongs to no one," Lucifer purred, landing on the platform. He propped his hands on his hips and gave his older brother a half-smile, "but I do admit that your scent lingers on him…however, whose scent do you think is stronger?"

"Mine, of course," Michael responded instinctively. Lucifer cocked his eyebrow and his eyes glowed. He flashed his pearly white, perfect teeth. Michael understood why Lucifer had been God's favorite- he really was the image of Sin.

"Are you so sure about that brother?" Lucifer asked. Michael's eyebrows creased together to form a straight bushy line across his forehead. What did Lucifer mean? Unless…Michael's feathers bristled and his wings stretched out to their fully length.

"Did you do it?" Michael hissed, his grip tightening and unsheathing his blade. The metal glowed with the power coursing through Michael.

"Do what brother?" Lucifer asked innocently, and found a very pointy object at his neck, threatening him. "All I did was heal his wounds with my Grace? Is it so wrong to help the poor human being out? After all Michael," he said and leaned closer to whisper into Michael's ear, "it was your blade that inflicted the wound upon his flesh."

Michael growled and lifted his sword, bringing it down with a roar of anger. Adam was his vessel…His.

And he'd fight to keep what belonged to him, even if he deemed them pathetic.

**II**

Sam stood in the darkness of the room and sighed, hardly believing that he was honestly about to do such a foolish and idiotic thing. He stepped toward the summoning circle then hesitated, stepping back. He tried again, and again, he stepped back.

_Come on Sam, you are not a wimp. Besides, this will make Dean happy…do it to make Dean and Castiel happy, _Sam thought, chastising himself to finally step into the circle. He gulped and closed his eyes, praying in his mind for the help he so desired- all for his brother's sake.

He felt the presence burst before him, rising from the dead. He felt the warm glowing on his skin, warming it like the sun. It felt good, but he kept praying, knowing this summoning needed his full attention.

"Hello, Sammy."

**II**

_**Wild: Well, here is chapter two everybody! I know that it is kinda obvious on what I am doing in the story, but I hope you can forgive me. I am not as good at TV shows and real life movies and such: anime is my forte. **_

_**Sam: So please have some patience with her.**_

_**Dean: What the hell are you doing there, Sam! Are you a fucking idiot!**_

_**Sam: I am doing this all to save you, bitch!**_

_**Wild: and on that note, please excuse those two and review on how I did. I desperately need guidance!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption's Salvation**

_**Wild: Well, I am glad to see that more people are starting to read and like my story! **_

_**Lucifer: Especially since we were prepared to beat her head into a wall if more people didn't review.**_

_**Wild: Eeep! Lucifer! You promised that you'd not do anything to me or to Adam!**_

_**Lucifer: *grins* I would never do anything to hurt you…Adam is another story.**_

_**Michael: Get your hands off my property!**_

_**Dean: You all just shut the f*ck up! You're ruining-!**_

_**Wild: Please review and enjoy to save Adam from being torn apart and for Dean to quit yelling! Thank you!**_

**III**

Sam stared straight ahead at the brightly shining angel that stood before him. A mocking grin, dark wispy hair, and a handsome face stared back at him. Glowing white wing sprouted from a finely tuned back, and his chest was covered with armor.

Sam found himself captivated, despite the loathing he normally felt for this angel that adored teasing him to no extent, giving no mercy.

"Hello, Sammy boy. How have ya been since I left you without the grace of my presence, eh?" Gabriel grinned, showing a row of white teeth that glistened beneath the small lighting presented in the basement of the hotel.

"It's Sam, Gabriel," Sam grunted, having already had these kinds of conversations with Gabriel before he had been killed and Sam dragged into the Cage. The mocking angel found great delight in, even now, bringing out such responses from the boy.

"Well now, how have you been Sammy? You're looking quite buff and brawn. What happened to the more lean and sweet Sam that I love and adore, eh?" Gabriel asked, taking a step forward before freezing. He glanced down at the circle around his feet, keeping him trapped inside the white marks. "Well now, so distrustful of me, Sammy?"

"It's merely a precaution to make sure you don't get away," Sam said, shrugging. "To make sure that you don't go escaping on me before the end of our little chat."

"Now Sammy, do you really think that I would leave you?" Gabriel asked, giving a hurt, innocent look. Sam returned it with a bitchy, knowing lift of his eyebrows. Gabriel's nose scrunched up and he sighed, "Yeah, smart boy."

Sam gave a smirk before stuffing his hands in his jean pockets and relaxed. Gabriel, he knew, had no qualms with him and would not harm him in any way.

"So, Sam, what is it that you called me back from the land of the dead to discuss? Must be pretty damn important if you're the one calling me," Gabriel asked, cocking his head slightly. Sam let out a strangled sigh and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Castiel seems to be having some-issues," he started, and watched the way concern jumped into Gabriel's eyes.

"Was he okay?"

"He was bleeding pretty badly," Sam said, and Gabriel's eyes narrowed more in confusion.

"He shouldn't have been bleeding. Flesh wounds heal very quickly, and with his growing powers, he should have healed in a matter of minutes," Gabriel chastised, shaking his head. Sam lowered his gaze before connecting again with the dark eyes.

"That's just it…it seems almost like he became- 'human'," Sam said, and watched the shock spread onto the face of the Archangel. "His wounds were not healing, and he was almost on the brink of bleeding to death. If he had remained an angel, he would have healed himself or have gone to Heave. Instead, he teleported to where we're staying. Then he just collapsed and has been sleeping ever since."

Gabriel stood there, hi mouth open and a contemplating gleam in his eyes. He rubbed the inside of his cheek with his tongue before nodding and shifting on his feet.

"Okay, I think I can help you, but," he said and spoke again quickly as Sam began to shake his head, "but, I will need to get out and examine him. I have an idea as to what might be happening, but I need to be certain."

"Gabe, I can't do that," Sam said, and Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Sammy, you know that you don't want your brother to lose Cas, and it's the same likewise. Come on, Sam; it is an even deal, Cas will be examined and, if it is what I think, can be treated quickly enough, and your Dean remains happy and healthy…what do you say? Deal?"

He extended his hand, and Sam stared at it with disdain. Would he risk letting such a thing happen? It was going entirely against the normal rules of Heaven to summon an already dead Archangel…but…

"Deal."

**III**

Adam stared mournfully down at the blazing fires of the ovens beneath his feet. Dead retched and damned souls of the humans who had been deemed unworthy to enter the gates of Saint Peter, to worship God Almighty.

Adam stared down at the souls, the bright flickers of wispy orange, raging red, and dark black reflected in his blue eyes. The ends of his blonde hair seemed to sizzle, almost light they were being lit up in flames also, but when he touched them, the sizzling ceased.

_What an unsettling sight, _he thought sadly and touched the walls of the Cage, imagining him being tossed into such an inferno like a human sacrifice. Although, he couldn't really be considered human anymore, could he? _I've been brought back from the Dead so many times that it all seems like a bad dream…damn Michael and all the angels. They call themselves messengers of God and doers of His teachings, of His works. Then God must have had some sick, twisted works and teachings._

He stared down at the burnt, crispy hands of the dead, reaching up to him; begging to be saved from the frightening, horrific fate that they resided in. he gulped and reached out his hand, thinking of how he could end this suffering. Being held within the four walls of the Cage, and the idea of staying inside it until his soul finally diminished.

_Like how Sam' was, _Adam thought and found himself dropping to his knees, arm stretched out past the wall of the Cage. He didn't even notice that his arm was penetrating the walls, outstretched. His mind was elsewhere.

He envisioned Sam being tortured in Hell by Michael and Lucifer, who blamed their containment on Adam's older half-brother. He envisioned the thought of having an older brother, someone he wished could have been there for him, not just John Winchester.

He felt crystal tears starting to trickle down his cheeks as the memories of Sam's soul being tortured in such agonizing ways that it chilled his blood to ice, frozen in his veins. The fire reflecting in his eyes, the outstretched arm, and the silent tears flowing down his cheek created an image any artist would have died to paint on a canvas.

The dead souls began piling on top of each other, reaching out and screaming in agony as the fiery hands started creeping up onto each one, devouring them in ravage bites. One finally reached up close enough that their hands were mere centimeters from each other. Adam did not notice the way that his skin began to burn in pain, his vision lost and distant. The evil soul grinned and tried moving closer to grasp the boy's hand.

Yet it was all whipped out from him as he was wretched back by two pairs of firm hands, breaking the spell. The souls of the dead screamed in anger and fury as Michael and Lucifer ripped Adam away. The wall closed back around itself after Adam's power and arm had created a dense, gaping hole.

Adam stared straight ahead with wide eyes, dazed and blinking rapidly. What had happened? He felt a sting and hissed, looking down at his bright red hand. The skin was peeling back, and it looked horrific. He was about to wander off when he felt a slap to the back of his head. He jerked forward and rubbed his head gingerly while turning around to growl at Michael.

The Archangel was glaring at Adam with a hard, furious, stern frown. He quickly crowded Adam and spat in his face with obvious rage.

"What the Hell were you doing? You idiot human!" he snapped and smacked Adam again across the cheek. Adam's head jerked the other way, and he snarled, glaring at Michael with intent.

"What the hell did it look like I was doing? And why should it matter to you anyway?" he said.

"Because I own you, and you should obey me and never try to hurt yourself again," Michael said, stepping closer to crowd Adam up against the wall. Lucifer stood back, watching this with an interested smile. He liked watching these show-downs between his brother and the human male.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you? You. Do. NOT. Own. Me!" Adam snarled and pushed against Michael's chest to get him away. But Michael was a rock, and didn't budge. Hi eyes portrayed what little surprise he had bubbling inside him. He slammed his hand beside Adam's head and felt satisfaction when he saw the slight cringe.

"I do own you, and you will do best to learn your place," Michael said, grabbing Adam by the hair and driving his fit into the boy's belly. Adam coughed and dropped to one knee, giving Michael and opportunity. He pushed Adam to both knees and stared down at him, slowly crouching down to stare brutally into Adam's pained eye. "You belong to me," he said and reached into Adam's pocket, slipping out the black feather to toss it over his shoulder, "and you would do well to remember that."

Lucifer watched this and said, "Brother, must you be so harsh on the boy? That isn't the way to treat him."

Michael turned his gaze from Adam's eyes to glare at Lucifer. He bared his teeth in a challenge and said in a growly, wolfish voice, "And what, pray tell, do you suggest?"

Lucifer sauntered forward and crouched down, balancing on the back of his heels, lightly caressing Adam' bruised face. Adam watched his cautiously as Michael stared at the hand. Adam glared at Lucifer, silently cursing him. They had stopped him from giving his own life away. He wanted out of the Cage, and would have given his life to the evil souls just to get out and no longer exist.

Lucifer smiled and said, never looking away from Adam's piercing blue eyes, "You shouldn't break him, brother. He is so delicate."

Adam's eye twitched as one wire on his anger snapped. Three left.

"He's a human, Lucifer. Of course he'll be delicate. That is what makes human so easy to break!"

Another wire snapped. Two.

"That's why you have to be gentle, brother. He can't help being human. And be kind, he's your Vessel after all. You'll need him later."

One.

"I will do whatever the Hell I want with him! He's an idiot and nothing but an idiot! If Dean Winchester would only have taken up his cross and his destiny to boot, I would have never had to enter such filth as this scrawny creature!" Michael roared, pointing an accusing finger at Adam's tense form.

Adam finally snapped and his eyes twitched and narrowed in wrath. An enraged growl erupted from Adam's throat, drawing the attention of the two men blocking his freedom.

"Delicate am I? Delicate, my ass!" Adam yelled and used his leg power to push himself up just enough to use his knee to deliver a hard, vicious attack. He kneed Lucifer, The King of Hell and Demons, right in the sack. Lucifer's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he released Adam, dropping to his knees. His cheeks puffed out like a frog as he dropped. Adam took the quick chance presented to him and darted past, crushing his already aching fist into Michael's jaw line.

He made good use of their pain and motionless forms to dart off into the black of the Cage, leaping from one level to another, preparing to hide like his brothers' had shown him. Maybe, for once, Sam and Dean's brief instructions on hiding would be put to good use.

**III**

Michael was shell-shocked by the sudden attack and wasn't moving as fat, taking the sharp blow. Where normally a punch from a human would have only hurt the human, this time both Archangels felt the pain pitifully.

Lucifer was on the ground, holding his crotch and slowly rising. Michael was holding his cheek and flexing his jaw, trying to regain feeling.

"What the-? How can we feel pain? From a human attack no less?" Michael snapped as his dark eyes narrowed in fury. He wheeled around, wanting to rush after the boy and beat him to a bloody, dead corpse then toss his soul and body into the darkest pits of Hell for causing him a lick of pain.

However, Lucifer, in all his manly pain, stopped his with a firm grip. Michael was irritated and bitchy, but allowed Lucifer to use him as a pole and drag himself into a standing position.

"No killing brother; that would ruin all the fun," Lucifer said, and Michael's eyes narrowed on him.

"Fun?"

"The thrill of the hunt, brother; surely you remember the fun of chasing down prey?" Lucifer said, straightening and giving a warm, but frightening grin. "Obviously this boy seems to possess a great power, even though he is only half-brother to Dean and Sam. He is worth keeping around, wouldn't you agree?"

Michael growled, but felt himself nodding in agreement. Whatever power Adam Milligan seemed to possess, Michael wanted to know before finishing him off.

"So then we play, Michael; we play, hunt, and capture Adam and trap him like how we used to in games of tag," Lucifer said and let a dark, menacing grin spread across his face. "It'll be like old times; except, this time it will be more exciting."

**III**

Dean sat beside Castiel's bedside, having not moved an inch. Sam and Bobby had left him a tray of food, but he had barely touched the three wrapped greasy burgers and the two whopping pounds of fries that he adored. His attention was focused n Castiel's sleeping, peaceful face.

It had been at least two days since Castiel had appeared and fallen asleep. He seemed peaceful, serene, and calm; yet Dean found he didn't believe this calm expression. He could imagine the most horrid of dreams, many branching off of his own reoccurring hellish dreams.

He shuddered and clenched his locked hands, lifting his eyes to stare at Castiel.

"Come on, Cas. This isn't like you to sleep for so long, buddy," Dean said, knowing Castiel wouldn't respond. That would be hoping for too much. "You should be up and running, Cas. You should be up and in my personal space like usual, not remembering, and not understanding why you're in a bed. You should still not understand human ways…you should be awake, Castiel."

"You know, I'd never have thought I'd see the day when Dean Winchester would be talking to himself," a cheerful, annoying voice said casually. Dean whipped around to see Sammy opening the door and introducing Gabriel, the Archangel and the Trickster, into the room. Dean's eyes popped out of their skull and rolled on the floor.

Gabriel smirked at Dean and chuckled while am only sighed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're DEAD!" Dean yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Gabriel. Then he froze and turned his gaze to Sam, shifting his finger. His eyebrows shot up and it took him to push out the words, "You…? You…did it?"

"He did it for love of a grieving brother," Gabriel said and strode past Dean, grabbing a hamburger on the way. He peeled back the foil and began chewing vigorously while Dean gaped at him then Sam then him again, eyes rolling like googlie eyes. "Now, let's see what we have here."

Dean growled and said, "Get away from him, Trick! I don't want you or any fucking angel near him!" He stepped up to Gabriel and rooted himself between the bed and Gabriel, standing tall and defiant. "Only angels would be able to do something like turning Castiel into a human."

"Touchy, aren't we Dean?" Gabriel

"Damn straight!" Dean said, pushing Gabriel away. Sam quickly stepped up to the defense.

"Dean, I called him here to help Castiel," he tried, and Dean turned on him, shoving a finger in his face.

"And you! Why the fucking hell did you summon him back from the land of the fucking dead! He's a trickster, Sammy, and an angel to boot! He belongs back in Heaven, not here on Earth. I don't give a damn if you trust him, and I won't give a damn about tying you up while I send him back!" Dean roared in Sam's face.

Sam closed his eyes to block the view of Dean's open, furious mouth. But when he finished, he gave Dean his best, most prideful bitch look. Dean popped hi eyebrows up in an equally powerful bitch look. The brothers were in an all out bitch look contest/war, so Gabriel smoothly slipped behind Dean and began examining Castiel…his poor, poor brother.

_What have you been reverted to, Castiel?_

**III**

_Dam nit, what did I get myself into? _Adam kept reciting this question over and over in his mind. He crouched on a middle level, panting and holding his aching hands gingerly in his lap. His fist hurt from punching Michael's hard skull, and his other hand hurt from burns.

But that was the least of his worries. He had hurt both Lucifer and Michael, two Archangels…he was doomed for death. He grit his teeth and glanced around the corner of the wall, eyeing the darkness with worry, fear, and intent.

He knew the two would quickly recover and be out for blood. How he had even managed to land the blows were beyond him. He panted and held his breath, soothing his heart. He heard it pounding in his ears and mentally told it to beat softer.

He froze. Were those footsteps that he heard?

Clack, clack, clack, clack.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump_, went his heart as he crouched low, prepared to dart off to another level or down the different halls that had been created before him. The footsteps grew louder and Adam froze when a taunting voice echoed around him.

"Come on out, Adam," the voice called. It was most definitely Lucifer. He sounded rather cheerful and perky, taunting and teasing, tempting him to spring and make a run for it. Adam bit his lower lip hard enough that a tiny drop of blood dribbled down his chin. Shit! Lucifer was probably so happy because he was imagining Adam bleeding to death.

_This is not good! Shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

Adam looked left and right before slowing inching along through the shadows, glancing down all the hallways before inching closer to the edge of the level's limb. It reminded him of one of the circular hotels with the levels going up and up and up with railings to keep people from falling. The only difference right now- there was no railing and the levels never seemed to end.

He stared downwards cautiously, eyes checking and mind blank while predatory instinct began to kick in. _Breathe, step, breathe, move, step, step, stop; look both ways_. It was an endless cycle to repeat over and over while checking for the two angels. Suddenly, he thought he saw a white blur in the corner of his eye.

He whirls around and narrowly dodges the sword that lopped off a small strand of his sandy, wheat colored hair. His blue eyes widened as he sidestepped and backed away quickly, gazing at Michael.

"Adam, stop running. It's pitiful," Michael said, taking menacing steps towards him. Adam's eyes widened and he glanced out of the corner of his eye, scanning for Lucifer.

"Sorry," Adam said, smirking at Michael with clear defiance. He glanced over the edge one more time and spotted it. "I'm tired of being your pet…too bad. Have fun being a bastard!"

Then he took a bounding leap and jumped over the edge. Michael snapped out his hand to grab him, but Adam twisted and evaded the attempt, hooking his grip on the opposite ledge of the next level down, swinging himself with great accuracy to land perfectly and soundly. He looked over his shoulder at Michael and gave him the finger before running off.

He found his confidence growing miraculously. _That's right_, he thought, _I've wandered this place a million times…I know every turn, crick, crack, and level. I'll show them how good I am at not being caught!_

He slipped into the shadows and ran soundlessly, using his agility and flexibility to leap from one place to another. Whenever he heard a sound, he'd freeze and look around, hiding extremely well.

_Come on, come on, _he taunted silently, breathing softly, his heart calmly beating. He heard another sound, closer and darker, and he quickly ran out into the open. Lucifer and Michael both hovered outside, and charged at him.

He glanced over his shoulder as Lucifer's smiling; pleased face came close to his.

"Come on, Adam. You honestly think you can evade us?" he teased, and Adam smirked, glancing over at Michael, evading his slashing blade with swift, jerky moves.

"You can't possibly lose us, Adam. We have wings and all you have are stubby legs," he said, and Adam snorted before speaking.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," the two angels said in unison and closed in, herding him towards a dead end. He poked at his heels and Lucifer was already muttering an ancient spell of capture. Darkness began leaking from the walls, preparing for capture. Adam grit his teeth before taking yet another bounding leap over the ledge. He stared down at the darkness and prepared for the pain of a hard landing.

He heard the beating of wings after him and could almost feel the twin sets of powerful arms locking themselves around his body. But just as Lucifer and Michael's angry faces appeared n his vision, his eyes were blinded by a bright, ferocious light, blinding him. He cried out and saw stars.

Black and white feathers clashed together as Lucifer and Michael blocked their catch from the blinding light of a laminated form. A high pitched sound like that of a bleating flute off chord echoed around them, and for once, the Cage was bright in every place.

Even the souls below in Hell looked up and cried out in fear at the Grace of an Angel of Heaven entered the pits. A bold, armor-clad figure stepped out from the bright light and spread out mighty white wings that glistened with black spots and faded grey. Eyes locked on the pair of wings blocking three bodies, and his voice boomed in power.

"Reveal yourself to me, Michael. Or are you too accustomed to the dark and so ashamed of yourself that you can't even look at your own brother."

The wings parted so the two angels could glare at the arrogant form with hatred and fury.

"You…"they hissed in unison and the figure smirked.

**III**

_**Wild: somehow, I feel like I didn't do as good on this capture. Anyone else feel like that?**_

_**Lucifer: very.**_

_**Gabriel: And not to mention you were so damn vague and so rushed and-OW!**_

_**Sam: Shut up, already.**_

_**Wild: Well, anyway peeps, I also have someone new to welcome to our little group! Everyone please welcome Aiya-chan!**_

_**Aiya: Hiya! I am Aiya-chan, Wild's evil twin sister! and I am here to thank you for reading, and asking you to review! Otherwise, I will come find you, haunt you, stab you, and burn you on a cross! MWUAHAHAHA! *laughs menacingly while fire appears around her comically***_

_**Wild: please ignore her and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Redemption's Salvation**

**Wild: Hey everyone! I'm back and with a new chapter!**

**Aiya: I made her sit down and write it; otherwise, I was going to stab her *snake eyes and wields a dagger menacingly***

**Wild: *gulp***

**Lucifer: She thinks she can control our writer so easily! Bitch please! She couldn't kill a fly.**

**Aiya: *eyes zero in on Lucifer* what was that, bastard! *begins fighting with angry Lucifer***

**Wild: please enjoy the chapter while I try to separate these two!**

**IV**

"Raphael," Michael and Lucifer said in hated unison, glaring at their brother. The angel spread his large white wings, blinding Adam and causing him to turn away. Michael and Lucifer unconsciously shielded their prey from their brother's calculating, watchful gaze.

"What are you two hiding there?" Raphael asked his two older brothers curiously and cocked his head. His power radiated off him in wondrous waves. Michael shifted and stood tall before his brother and gave him a serious look.

"Brother Raphael, what is it that you want here?" Michael asked as Lucifer's eye narrowed on his younger brother while carefully hiding Adam from their brother's vision. The boy was undoubtedly already blinded temporarily by their brother's bright Grace.

Raphael grinned at them before rolling his shoulders like a hot shot.

"Dear brother, I am here to relieve you of your time spent in the Cage. You were dragged in here and have spent your stay," he said and pointed at Adam's shaking body, "and as for him, he will be sent straight to Heaven where he belongs."

"And I?" Lucifer asked, grinning. His arms tightened around Adam as Michael shifted to block them. White wings clashed with black, obscuring Raphael's view of Adam.

"You, Luci, will be staying here…release Adam Milligan, you two, or you cannot leave," Raphael warned, and saw the determination in their eyes. "You stay here for a mealy human who belongs in Heaven. We promised him his mother, and he has served his purpose to you Michael."

"He belongs to me, Raphael. I decide when he has served his purpose," Michael stated, jutting out his chin in defiance. Lucifer chuckled in amusement and stood up slowly, shielding Adam. The human was tense and stiff as a board, but his muscles coiled underneath flesh as if ready to pounce. He leaned down his head casually to whisper in Adam's ear.

"Don't think about running, boy. You won't make it very far," he said and Adam made a small snort, but his muscles relaxed.

"You decide? God decides, Brother Michael. Are you saying that you would go against God's plan? You still have a plan to fulfill, and it involves being outside in the world of the living, where you can obtain a new vessel," Raphael said and took a step forward, holding out his hand. "Give him to me, and then I can get you out of this Hell hole."

"No."

"Michael."

"Do not make me say it again, Raphael. Or have you become cocky, defiant, and bold since I left Heaven's rule in your charge?" Michael countered, laying a firm hand on the hilt of his blade. "I am perfectly willing to fight you, brother."

"Nothing of the sort, brother; however, it is time for you to come home, to come back to Heaven, and for that boy to come back with us, and for this war to end now with the Winchesters," Raphael grunted, but his hand also landed on his sword.

Tension hung like a curtain in the air, covering the two of them heavily. If the curtain would have been visible, a mist would have shrouded them heavily. Lucifer carefully began to back up Adam away from the strong, destructive aura emanating off of Michael in harsh, frightening waves.

"Then why do you draw your sword, Raphael?" Michael asked as the shining silver of the Anti-Archangel sword came into view. Raphael's face was tight and creased with frowns of concentration and unease.

"Because, brother…it must be done, for it is God's will that you and Adam Milligan return," Raphael muttered, lifting the blade into a clear challenge/duel. Michael observed this and let a slow, cruel smirk cross his face. He shook his head and drew his own sword, his brilliant white and golden wings sprouting from his back. Raphael took just a moment to admire the intensity of his brother's Grace and wings.

Michael had not lost any of his glory in the time he had inhabited Hell. His armor still glistened as brightly as the day he banished Lucifer from Heaven. His hair still was jet black as ebony, and his eyes still a warm brown. He was still the warrior he was created to be.

"You ready to do this?" Michael asked, swooshing his sword in an artistic, skilled circular motion. Raphael eyed the gallant warrior angel before heaving a large sigh.

"Ready as I'm going to be, if this is what it will take to bring you back home," Raphael said then roared a battle cry and charged forward with great ferocity and power. Michael roared with equal power and charged forward, clashing blades as Graces collided in a sensational collision of wills.

Lucifer leapt away in a flurry of black feathers that scattered into the air. He quickly burst up into the darkness of the Cage to a higher level as the battle below ensued to great heights. Adam flinched and was jerked around like a rag-doll, and gasped as the wind was knocked from him. He jerked his eyes open when his feet connected with the hard surface of a floor level, and he blinked, gazing with amazement.

"What the hell-?" he whispered hoarsely, his throat clogged with shock and disbelief.

Lucifer released him, watching him stumble forward to admire the battle. The two white figures weaved in and out of each other to make intricate designs that entranced Adam's blue diamonds. Lucifer's equally blue eyes also watched beside Adam before chuckling.

"Magnificent," Adam unconsciously found himself whispering. Lucifer chuckled and looked at the boy.

"Only notice that now, Adam?"

"Shut up, Lu," Adam said, not even noticing when he used the nickname. Lucifer arched an eyebrow, his black wings shifting and shuddering. He prepared to make a comment when a large explosion of power erupted, drawing both their attention.

Adam shielded his eyes quickly as blinding Grace flashed into the darkness of the Cage. His blue eyes shined white as the light danced off his pupils before he covered them with his arm, turning his back to it.

_This is true Grace of an angel, huh? Powerful stuff, _he thought and stored away the information as he looked back up to see Raphael's form losing pitifully against Michael's obvious power. They clashed blades, and Adam could see the clear outlines of cuts being imbedded into Raphael's skin. The cuts were deep, and with Raphael being busy fighting, he didn't have much energy or time to heal himself.

Michael looked like he wasn't even building up a sweat.

"Shit, why does this always have to happen?" Adam muttered and glanced around before staring at Lucifer. The Angel of Darkness stared at him, finding the youngest  
>Winchester brother's stare slightly creepy.<p>

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a blade also. Why don't you go up there and try stopping them?" Adam asked hurriedly, his mind working up a plan at a million miles per hour. This could be the hope he had dreamed of for - how long? - presented to him on a silver dish. This could be his one chance, and he intended to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Lucifer arched one lean eyebrow and said, "Why would I be idiotic enough to do such a thing as that? I may be the Devil, Adam, but I am not suicidal."

"But if you defeat them, then maybe you could force their Grace to open a portal back into the human world, or if you get their Grace to fire with enough raw power on a certain point, perhaps it will bust a wall and free us," Adam said, replacing the word "us" in his mind with "me".

Lucifer stared at him before saying, "Good try, honey boy, but no. Tried and failed a million times, Milligan. And I'm not stupid enough to jump in between those two." He pointed an accusing finger to where the two Archangels collided viciously.

Adam growled irritably and paced the ground of the level, muttering to himself and running his fingers through his hair. Lucifer cocked his head at the Milligan boy as if there wasn't a devastating battle being fought. He observed how Dean, Sam, and Adam all did the pacing thing.

"You're a lot like them after all," he muttered.

"What?" Adam asked, staring at him in exasperation, confusion heavy in his voice.

"You're like Sam and Dean; quite similar actually…interesting," Lucifer muttered and looked out at the battle that seemed to be advancing to greater strengths.

Adam growled angrily and began pacing again, muttering faster and softer to himself before he suddenly stopped, his eyes darting back and forth like he was sorting some information in his mind.

"Alright," he muttered and strode to the edge of the ledge, staring down at the bottom of the Cage, the endless way down that could kill any normal human being if one wrong move was made. Then he looked up at the top where his eyes narrowed. He searched anxiously and hopefully before his pupils widened in triumph. There.

"Found it," he whispered, staring up at the tiny speck of light that he detected high above their heads.

"Hmm? What did ya find, Adam boy?" Lucifer asked, carefully looking up at the sky. He had to back up a bit and float in the air before he cocked his head in confusion and stared at Adam. "Did you really go blind, or are you hallucinating?"

"Idiot," Adam muttered before glancing out at the battle between Raphael and Michael beginning to edge into Michael's favor. Raphael's movements were becoming sloppy and his wings uncontrolled and poor. _I've only got maybe five minutes…possibly less. I've got to move fast if I wanna stand even the slightest chance of escaping this Hell within Hell._

He gulped and took a few steps back. Lucifer arched an eyebrow and they creased together in more confusion. But as Adam began to run towards him, increasing his speed to maximum, Lucifer's eyes widened incredibly and he swooshed to the side to watch Adam grab a firm hold of the level up above.

He swung himself like a champion gymnast and began to do, jumping and leaping and working his way upwards. Lucifer stared after the odd human boy before glancing sideways at where Michael and Raphael were fighting with the last ounces of their powers to provide maximum strength to deliver deadly blows. He grinned, showing pearls and quickly flew after Adam, deciding to use him to his advantage. Plus, he just liked teasing the boy way too much.

**IV**

"You are going against God's will, Michael! Why? Why are you betraying us like big brother Lucifer did?" Raphael yelled, locking blades again with Michael. His face and body were cut and bruised, his armor banged, scraped, and scarred.

Power still coursed through Michael's body and his body glowed with increasing Grace and strength. His battles with Lucifer had been hard, difficult, and endless, but with Raphael, he was facing one of equal strength. Yet his brother was falling quickly. What a shame, indeed…

"I am not betraying God, Raphael. I am still going to complete my mission; however, it seems that Dean is still unwilling, and I require Winchester blood for me to be stronger than a normal human body can provide," Michael said. He thought of Lucifer's old vessel, Nick, rotting away. He'd hate it if Adam's body would have done such a thing.

"No, as angels we can make sure that your vessel is the best, even better and more powerful than Lucifer's! You do not require Adam Milligan any longer! Release him and return him to Heaven, or I shall have to strike you down, brother!"

"Then I guess I'll be striking you first," Michael said, missing the possessiveness and anger in his voice. It shocked Raphael to hear his brother speak in such an odd, very non-Michael-like way.

He grit his teeth and lifted his blade, his Grace becoming more visible as he willed his full power to begin leaking to the surface. Michael let some of his begin to appear, yet not all as his wings shined with new brilliance.

"So be it! GAHHH!" yelled Raphael as he charged once again, not noticing the two edging their way up the levels towards his portal.

**IV**

"What are you doing, human? And how is it that you can even be so flexible?" Lucifer asked curiously as Adam hurriedly began to get closer and closer to the speck of white on the Cage ceiling.

"Can't you see it? You call yourself an angel even though you can't see that speck?" Adam asked, doing a back-flip up at least two levels and landing gracefully on his feet. "And as for flexible, it comes naturally when you do lots of sports when alive."

"Ah, yes, sports. Nick was a big fan of college football."

"Who wouldn't be?" Adam asked casually even as he began to get closer. Two more levels, yet these two were some of the hardest to get to. They were more spread apart, and much, much higher than any others. He grit his teeth and looked back down at the battle below. He could easily tell that Michael and Raphael were at the peak of the battle.

_I have at least two or three minutes. Damn it! How am I supposed to get way-up-there…? _Adam slowly looked at Lucifer, more prominently staring at his wings. Lucifer noticed the staring and shifted his wings, for once feeling uncomfortable.

"Why are you staring like that? What is with humans and staring in general?" Lucifer asked before noticing the gleam in Adam's eyes. "You're planning something, aren't you?" Adam nodded and Lucifer let a sneaky grin spread across his face. "Escape, huh?" another nod, to which Adam got a strike across the head.

"What the fuck man!" Adam bellowed, rubbing his head gingerly. Steam was rolling off of Lucifer's fist, and Lucifer looked extremely angry.

"You think I never tried, you damn idiot? Damn, maybe Michael is right about you being a useless human!"

"I could say the same for you! You can't even see the white speck up on the ceiling!"

"What speck!"

"There!"

"Where, damn it!" Lucifer snarled and looked up at the ceiling in anger and fury before freezing. He saw it clear as day, and he blinked in wonder. "Wha-?" It was a portal, and a small one at that, but one nonetheless. Lucifer stared at it as his feathers bristled. "A portal? What angel would leave one open here in the Cage?"

"Apparently your brother, now help me get up there!" Adam growled and looked back down at the two angels fighting. "Raphael apparently left it open, so we have to take a chance now, or we might never get out of here!"

"This is too good of a chance, one that should NOT be taken, human. No angel would just leave a portal wide open for us down here. They would be put to death if anyone escaped from here for reckless behavior! And Raphael, as the current leader in Heaven, would do no such thing!"

"Then explain what we both see clearly! It's now or never, and I plan to take now whether you help me or not! SO WHICH IS IT!" Adam yelled right in Lucifer's face, and the angel was astonished at the boy's boldness. He never would have imagined the boy would become like this at the chance of escaping.

_So this is how desperate a human will become at the chance of rescue and escaping-they'd beg the Devil himself, _Lucifer thought before sighing and grabbing a firm hold of Adam's shoulders and said, "Hang on tight then cowboy. This is going to be a bumpy flight!"

He burst off the ground and began flying upwards, the Grace and bright light of the portal beginning to blind them both. But they squinted and stared up at the portal before gravity and the strong Grace began to push them back. Lucifer faltered, feeling the Grace trying to exorcise the darkness, which in turn meant himself. Adam also felt the burning beneath his skin, like he was boiling or being roasted from the inside out.

"We have to keep-going!" Adam yelled to Lucifer over the roaring in his ears and reached out towards the portal. Little did they know that Raphael and Michael had noticed the change in atmosphere and looked up to see the two trying to escape.

"Get them! Quickly!" Raphael yelled with newfound dignity and soared upwards in swerving, graceful arches to retrieve the prey and toss them back to the ground. "Lucifer cannot escape! And Adam is not meant to return to the human world!"

Adam did not hear the calling of Michael and Raphael and kept reaching and Lucifer tried to fly closer before he yelled, "IT's too dangerous. We'll both be incinerated!"

Adam did not hear Lucifer and kept reaching out desperately, tears leaking down his burning cheeks. Sizzling could be heard as he struggled to reach. Michael and Raphael flew closer, Michael reaching for Lucifer and Adam with concern and wide eyes that showed desperation. Raphael's eyes burned with determination and fury.

"Adam!" Lucifer yelled again, clutching the boy and tried to draw back when the portal and gravity pushed back, the feathers on his back beginning to burn and fall off one by one.

"I can't stop now!" Adam yelled instead, looking back at Lucifer with tear struck eyes. This shocked Lucifer and he stared as the tears began to turn into blood, and blood streamed down his cheeks from the burns. Lucifer stared at this image that he believed he'd never experience regret and the strong urge to go forward. "I've always gone through hell on Earth! Mom dying, John passing on! Meeting Sam and Dean was the best thing in my life! But now- even Dean chose Sam over me! So if I cannot help myself and escape from this place, then what good is there in living at all?"

Lucifer growled and tried to respond when the portal above their heads gleamed and brightened with unbelievable light that blinded everyone. Then they were being sucked in as the light drew them all closer, like invisible hands were bringing them closer with no hope of escaping their grasp.

Adam stared at the light shining before him as Michael, Raphael, and Lucifer cried out in horror and shielded their eyes. But Adam did not look away and instead stared in bewilderment and utter wonder. There, in the middle of the bright winding light of the portal, he could see the shimmering face of a man, smiling and laughing joyfully.

A hand reached out towards him, and he extended his hand to touch it. But as he touched it, a searing pain shocked his system, and his hand burst into flame as deigns and insignias were burned into his hand and wrist. It looked like a swirling circle, almost like a whirlpool. And as the burning increased, a mighty voice rung in his ear.

_**Don't forsake my people, your family, and live out how you should have, Adam. Do not forsake this chance I have given you…a new chance at the life you lost. Use this gift well.**_

**IV**

Michael's back collided with hard, cold soil and something hard hit his skull. He cried out and curled up on his side, holding his head tenderly. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to let his eyes adjust the bright sun that hung high over his head…wait-…

_The sun! _He jerked his eyes wide open and sat up abruptly, injured head forgotten. He hissed and rubbed his head again as a searing headache burned his skull. He looked around himself, seeing that he was once again in the rotted graveyard where he had last fought Lucifer.

_Lucifer, _he thought and looked around quickly. He shielded his eyes from the crimson sun that hung high overhead, threatening to permanently blind him for the possibly the millionth time in his existence. He scanned the ground before his eyes landed on figure lying on its side.

"Lucifer!" Michael cried out, rushing over to kneel beside his brother. Lucifer grunted in pain as he was rolled over, his chest heaving and his breathing slow and shallow, deep and heavy. "Lu, are you okay? Anything broken?"

"Other than my dignity at being saved by you and a human, I'm just peachy," Lucifer replied, sitting up slowly, painfully. He looked around, seeing they were once again in the land of the living humans.

"How did we get back here, Lucifer? It shouldn't be virtually possible unless someone was idiotic enough to break 66 seals again," Michael muttered, looking around at the dead grass lying underneath their heavy forms. Lucifer chuckled and mumbled something softly as Michael didn't hear it. "What did you say?"

"I said, Adam got us out of the Cage."

"Excuse me! How is that even possible! He's human, and an idiotic one at that!"

"He was determined, and noticed the portal that Raphael left open, but somehow, he managed to push us through the portal even though we should have been burned alive before even getting close to the portal," Lucifer whispered in awe. "Where is the boy anyway? I see that he isn't with you?"

Michael blinked and he looked around before growling and muttering, "Shit! He got away on us!"

"Shit's a bad word for an angel to say, brother," Lucifer chastised, but reciting the same curse in his own mind. However, he did so for different reasons. Michael was more hard-headed, and desired to beat the boy. Lucifer on the other hand, wanted to find out why it was that Adam wanted to live. What was so fantastic about living as a human that the boy wanted to either live again or die completely? He glanced down at the ground to find that there was the faded brown jacket Adam had always worn beside him. Had Adam put it on him?

He carefully picked it up to examine it before Michael cried out in a loud voice.

"Come on! We're going!"

"To find Adam?"

"To get him! We don't need to find him. I can find him anywhere, for he is my property!" Michael said all high and mighty, with pride and dignity. Lucifer heaved a sigh and rolled his shoulders, building up his casual, amused appearance to track down the boy. He carefully tucked away the jacket.

Without a word, they both located him and teleported. It wasn't going to be easy for Adam to escape them both. It was virtually impossible.

**IV**

Adam drove down the highway towards Colorado in the car he had found at the side of the road across from the graveyard. When he had woken up, Lucifer was unconscious and lying on the ground. He had been sensible enough to take off his jacket and cover the angel of death. He knew the ground was soggy and cold.

He had stood up and headed towards the road, shuffling through his pockets. He had found his wallet with at least two hundred dollars, his driver's license, and a single key on a chain with a cross. He had located the rusted Jaguar on the side of the road, and had become quite pleased to see that the tank was full of gas, and the key fit in it perfectly.

Now he was driving down the highway, always looking in his rearview mirror and running his arms up his arms for fear that this glorious dream would fade back into a terrible nightmare.

"It's not a dream, it's not a dream, it's not a dream…it's reality," Adam whispered to himself and looked towards the road. He gave a short, choked laugh before smiling. He had done it. He had escaped the Cage, alive and almost healthy. His stomach growled with ravenous hunger, and his arms and especially his burnt hand with the swirled pattern hurt like hell.

But he kept driving, not wanting to look back. He smiled and looked around the Jaguar, discovering hi old phone. He flipped it open and found 29 missed calls. He arched an eyebrow and looked at them all, finding that they were all from unknown callers. He groaned and closed it, tossing the phone onto the dashboard. He stared again at the road and found his mind drifting to Sam and Dean. Maybe he would come across them again? No, he hoped not. He didn't think he'd be able to handle the emotional breakdown he knew would happen if he saw their faces again.

His mind again drifted, this time going to Lucifer and Michael. He felt slightly bad for leaving the two angels behind, yet a part of him felt relieved. Those two had tortured him forever after Sam's soul had left. Those two had tortured him, Michael had beat and scorned him. Lucifer had teased and taunted; it had all been too much, and now he could have cared less what happened to them.

_Let them rot and perish. I couldn't care less anymore. All I want is to eat and sleep, and live a normal life, _Adam thought and snorted a laugh, turning on the radio station. Highway to Hell began playing and he smirked, listening to the music, rolling down his window to let the cool breeze blow against his face.

He tapped his hand to the rhythm, finding it soothing as it played. He bobbed his head and glanced n his rearview mirror and looked back outside. But then his eyes widened and he looked back at the mirror and nearly slammed on the breaks.

"You know, doing that could cause an accident, especially on a highway. Lucky for you and us, there are no cars but yours on the road right now. Be more careful with your body, Adam," Lucifer chuckled, lounging in the backseat.

Adam turned around sharply to stare at Lucifer with horror struck eyes, his mouth gaped open in surprise.

"How did you-!"

"Idiotic human, we can find you anywhere, no matter the distance," Michael said, and Adam jumped away, plastering himself against the driver door as Michael suddenly appeared n the passenger seat. "Honestly? You honestly thought you could escape us that easily?"

_I was kinda hoping, _Adam thought regretfully and stared up at the road, his eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets.

"Anyway, where are we headed? Can we stop and get some grub on the way? I'm starving for something raw and good," Lucifer said cheerfully, leaning forward to brace his elbows on the seats, looking between the two.

Adam banged his head on the driver wheel and said with a deep heavy sigh, "Dear god, help me."

"Sorry, no God here; just us two," Lucifer said, and Michael couldn't help but smirk. Adam rolled his eyes and put the car back into drive and sped forward. "So, where we going?"

"Colorado; now shut up."

"Come on, Adam; let's stop at a diner on the way! Colorado is a long ways off, and we all can't go on an empty stomach!"

"Shut up," Adam said more sternly, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Lucifer saw the change in attitude and pushed harder while Michael settled back in his seat for the deadly explosion.

"Come on, Adam! By Golly, your stomach is growling even! Just pull over and let me go get something from Taco-," Lucifer said as the verse, "I'm on the Highway to Hell! On the highway to Hell," began to play loudly.

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

**IV**

_**Wild: I see so, so many ways that I can torture Adam that I just can't wait to begin typing the next chapter to see how it works out.**_

_**Aiya: When did you become the evil twin? That's my job!**_

_**Wild: Get over it. Anyway, on another note entirely, I have a very important announcement. For spring break, which goes from one Saturday to the next, I am going to Washington D.C. with my grandparents. This means no laptop, thus no typing. So you will all just have to wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Aiya: No we won't! Not if I have anything to say about it!**_

_**Wild: That's why you have no say.**_

_**Aiya: What was that you said! Come on bitch, let's go!**_

_**Adam: WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP BEFORE I MURDER YOU ALL!**_

_**Silence…I kill you.**_

_**Wild: please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Redemption's Salvation**

_**Wild: hey everyone! It's wild! Back with chapter 5! I'm actually quite surprised that my story is starting to bring in more viewers. So I thank each and every one of you! You guys are the GREATEST!**_

_**Aiya: *sharpening her knives* she would also like to state that if anyone is interested, pretty soon she will be posting a Van Helsing story. Plus, my dear kind sister is open to any story that you might request of us.**_

_**Adam: So if you have a story you want written, suggest it here and we might just write it!**_

_**Wild: also, we'd like to wish everyone a HAPPY EASTER! WHOOT WHOOT! GO JESUS!**_

_**Aiya: Ignore her, and her Catholic chatter and get on with reading!**_

_**Wild: Please enjoy Adam, Michael, and Lucifer's normal bickering! **_

_**V**_

_Damn it all, why the fuck do I have to get stuck with these two! _Adam thought, glaring at the fallen angel scarfing down a hamburger and the gallant, pure archangel slurping on a smoothie. It was just his damn luck that he'd get stuck with them just as he had earned his freedom.

Adam's eyebrow twitched as he heard the long slurping sound from Michael's smoothie Styrofoam cup.

"How do humans make such good refreshments?" Michael asked, taking the azure straw from his mouth to stare at the cup in curiosity. Adam rolled his eyes. _It's called mixing fruits and sugar together in a blender at rapid speeds. Normal stuff._

"Combibabion bof bruifs," Lucifer said around a mouthful of hamburger, fries, and ketchup. Adam grimaced and removed his soda straw from his mouth and scowled at the devil.

"Don't speak with your mouth full. Chew first," Adam said, knowing he sounded like a mother scolding her children. He shuddered at the thought then noticed the way the two angels were staring at him. "What is it now? Do you want ice cream too?"

"Yes," they said in unison, and he groaned, running his fingers irritably through his hair.

"Just so you know, we can't spend too much. We still have to buy gas and find someplace to sleep for the night. I'm not sleeping in the damn car," Adam grumbled, standing up and walking to the counter to order two vanilla sundaes and a chocolate-strawberry swirl cone. The waitress smiled flirtatiously at him, and he nodded to her gratefully, handing her the cash.

"Two vanillas and a Chocó-strawberry swirl, Doug!" she called and turned back to smile at him. "Wow buddy, you look like you've been to Hell and back (pun intended)."

"You have noooo idea," Adam grunted and nodded, saying, "Thanks, have a nice day," as she handed him the ice cream. He wandered back to the table, not noticing the appreciative looks he earned from not only the cash register girl, but also plenty of customers. Instead, he presented the two kids with their treat. "Eat it all. I hope you get brain freeze."

"We're angels, Adam," Michael said, licking away at the white, icy substance, "we do not get brain freeze."

Adam arched an eyebrow and ate his own cone, thinking. He looked out the window, and thought for a split second he saw the Impala he had learned to drive and cherish, even though it rightfully belonged to Dean. He blinked and shook his head, returning to his ice cream.

"So, what's the plan anyway?"

"We find God here on Earth," Michael said abruptly, and Adam looked at them both.

"You want to find him, you're on your own. I'm done with all this angel and demons fighting crap," he said sternly. This earned a ferocious, hard glare from Michael, he leaned forward menacingly. Lucifer smirked and continued eating, watching the scene unfold before him with amusement.

"Angel and demons fighting crap, you call it? Watch your mouth, human. You belong to me, and whatever I say goes."

"Not in this world. Humans rule here," Adam said, meeting Michael's challenge with steel blue eyes meeting heavy brown. "God may rule up there, and Lucifer down below, but here, we make our own choices, just as God decided. So, I am NOT going anywhere with you, Michael. Get that through your thick, iron skull."

"I like this one, Michael," Lucifer laughed cheerfully, grinning at Adam. He snorted in return and continued to glare at Michael.

"God could have made you all mindless swine, herded you like cattle, and left you with no free will at all," Michael said bluntly, and a deep, infuriated growl echoed in Adam's throat. His blue eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands to keep his anger in check.

"But he didn't, did he? He made you the cattle instead, along with all the other angels. Too bad for you," Adam said mockingly, and saw the abrupt change in Michael's demeanor before that crazed look flashed through his eyes. He knew that look and smirked. Michael was trying to force his Grace onto his body, and bring him to submission. "That won't work, Michael…I'm my own person now."

Michael's gaze hardened further and his shoulders bulged to show that even if his Grace didn't work, his strength was far more powerful. Adam, however, was not overwhelmed with power or the need to submit; quite the opposite. He leaned forward to brace himself on his elbows and met Michael's eyes until he saw nothing else.

"You have NO power, Michael. You think you're so big and bad. Well guess what, if you want to dominate someone, go find somewhere else to plant your sorry ass. I'm done with you and everything else. How Dean and Sam even survived with shit like this is completely beyond me," Adam said, slamming his hands down on the table, standing and storming out into the open street.

People watched him leave before eyes darted back to the table, where Michael was seething with stream rolling off his shoulders and Lucifer polishing off the rest of his ice cream. Michael's had melted from his invisible heated flames of fury.

"You just had to provoke him, didn't ya, Michael?" Lucifer asked, licking his fingers in clear happiness. "He is a mighty hard and righteous person when he isn't cowering like a child."

Michael's ears flickered at the word child and an idea popped into his mind, slowly forming into a plot to tame the wild half-Winchester.

"A child, huh?" Michael asked, staring outside at the gas pump where Adam was infuriatingly putting gas into the car with obvious hate. He calculated the boy for a moment before leaning back and staring at his brother, "Lucifer, how about we play a little game?"

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and looked out the window at the glorious curve of the boy's backside, and felt himself hum in pleasure. He grinned and looked at Michael.

"What kind of game, brother? I think I might be very, very interested."

_**V**_

"Damn, fucking idiots always demanding things! Thinking that just because they are high and mighty angels that they can just order people around. Well guess what; we humans have a thing called fucking free will!" Adam growled and kicked a nearby empty Pepsi can, watching it go out into the street to blow away.

He growled and bowed his head, kicking at the dusk with the blunt of his boot. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched the gas price begin to escalate to heights that made him grimace.

"This is why I said that we couldn't buy too much! Gas prices have increased since we were last here, and I don't even know how long ago it's been since we were last on Earth," he muttered, running his fingers earnestly through his hair. "Who knows how much hotel prices have gone up."

"No need to be concerned over currency, young padawan," he heard a coy voice say from behind him and he growled low like a disturbed and infuriated wolf ready to bite the jugular of its prey. He whirled on the devil and reared back his fist, coming an inch from making its collide with the perfect nose.

Lucifer smirked and clucked his tongue, his hand molding to the tightly clenched fist with ease.

"Temper, temper," he crooned and let Adam jerk his hand away, admiring the apparent look of disgust on the boy's face. "Now what's got you so worked up that you'd take your anger out on poor me, the innocent victim?"

"You know damn well why, Demon," Adam snapped in irritation, grinding his teeth together and turning his back to the fallen angel to focus all his heated glares at the gas pump, whose price kept rocketing to the limits.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Lucifer responded, batting his eyelashes innocently but with a knowing smirk while leaning against the large pump. "You know, I think you're just extremely pissed off and have anger issues like your brothers."

"Just shut up," Adam growled, thinking about his brothers- the brothers who had left him down in Hell with the two archangels constantly stripping away his soul – and each other – bit by tiny bit. For that, he felt fury and coiling anger.

"You've got the Winchester rage, that's for sure."

"I said for you to shut up!"

"And you've got some of their personality too; that same fiery flare, though Dean's got more of the lazy couch potato while Sam just wants to save everybody in sight. You're more of a mix between them, though leaning towards Dean's habits," Lucifer said, contemplating in his thoughts before he heard the jerking of the pump.

"I told you to shut the fuck up! I don't want to be compared to them, and I most definitely don't want to hear about them. So go get the asshole from the diner, get your own sorry ass in the car, or I'm leaving both of you here!" Adam roared, swiping his card through the register, not even grabbing the receipt or looking at Lucifer, and jumped in the car, slamming the door loudly.

Lucifer stared at Adam's face, now shielded by the windshield, and smirked, striding back towards the diner with cockiness and excitement flooding his veins. So even Baby Winchester had the iron strong fist and the powerful temper that could put even Lucifer's tantrums to shame.

_**V**_

Dean stared down at Castiel's face, tied and bound by ropes to a chair and sat at the angel's bedside. Gabriel and Sam had managed to wrestle him down and tie him to the chair to keep him from harming Gabriel while he examined Castiel, but also so he didn't harm himself.

"Well, I can say that this is no ordinary case," Gabriel said, propping his hands on his hips, staring down at Castiel with brooding eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock Holmes."

Gabriel and Sam both gave him a look, but soon Gabriel spoke, "It would appear that he has not been turned into a human, necessarily. It's more like his powers have been sealed away, put under a lock of some sort. His Grace is still present, but buried."

"No shit! Even I could have figured that out!" Dean roared and tried to jump up, but was fastened tight to the chair. His movements were few as the chair hit the back of his legs, restricting his movements. He growled in fury and glared up at his brother. "You call this loving me? You're being a bitch!"

"And you're being a dick," Sam grunted in anger, staring down at his older brother. "Come on, Dean! Use your damn head this one time and just listen, would you? This is Castiel, and we are not so blind as to not notice how much you care for him! So stop with your damn ego!"

Gabriel stared in pride at Sam and grinned at Dean.

"I like him a lot now. Respect him more, and listening to him every once in a while might actually save your ass next time," Gabriel teased, and laughed at the pissed of bitch look Dean gave him. He grunted and turned back to Castiel, "Anyway, with the way his body seems, his Grace was not only to have been sealed. It would also seem that whoever had a hold of him clearly wanted him to die."

Dean was about to make a snide remark when he caught Sam's look.

"Furthermore, I cannot give you a proper diagnosis just yet, as I myself do not know much about what is going on with him either…I will have to stay here and examine him before going back to Heaven and showering the libraries and records."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier! Get your ass in gear and get going! Castiel could be going under at5 this very moment!" Dean roared, trying to move again, and instead just made the floor groan as the chair legs grinded against it.

Gabriel sighed and arched an eyebrow at Sam, who nodded. He flicked his wrist and the ropes vanished, letting Dean fly out of his chair and land on his face. He found himself pinned to the floor by a stubborn, heavy Sam before something sweet smelling was sprayed into his face.

His eyes began to droop and he coughed, wheezing out a tired, "S-Sam?"

"Just get some damn sleep, idiot."

Dean's head hit the floor as Gabriel admired the view of Sam's butt.

"Help me move him, you damn angel. I'm not taking him downstairs by myself."

"Yeah yeah, miss Twinkle Toes."

**V**

Michael sat in the front passenger seat beside Adam while he drove. Lucifer was slumped in the backseat, looking at some porn magazines he had bought while at the gas station. He was humming along with the music playing from the radio.

Michael glanced over at Adam's hard face, taking keen notice of the white knuckles clenching the steering wheel. Adam had been completely silent when Lucifer and him had loaded into the Jaguar, and had merely cranked up the radio to a high pitched squeal to drown out both of them from his mind.

It was working for the human, but it was getting on Michael's nerves. He reached out his hand and turned it down.

"Don't touch the dial," Adam snapped, turning the music up again. Michael shot him a hard glare and turned it down again, to which Adam smacked his hand and turned it up again.

"Stop doing that, human, and leave the music low! It's hurting my ears!" Michael cried out over the blasting rock music. Adam shot him a look before cranking it up louder. "Are you listening you stupid mongrel! Obey me and keep the music down!"

The music went louder and Lucifer rolled his eyes at the childish ways that Michael kept trying to control Adam. _That's most idiotic, Michael; even I can tell that the boy is in a foul mood and shouldn't be messed with. He's already practically snapped like wires…try a different approach instead._

"Adam, will you turn down the music?" he asked from the backseat, staring at the back of the blonde's head. It twitched slightly, and he saw the small shift. Michael looked back at him with a pissed off face, but he remained honed in on Adam's. he was curious to see if kind and gentle words would soothe the beast.

To no avail, Adam turned it higher and rolled down the windows so even more noise echoed around them, shutting him off from the world while they drove down the highway. People roared back them with middle fingers out and screaming to turn down the music.

It did nothing but make the boy angrier.

**V**

_Just shut the fucking hell up, _Adam thought as Michael began going on and on and on about how annoying Adam was. It echoed in his mind, and he flexed his jaw. The angel was really pissing him off. Thank God that Colorado's nearest city was close by. He'd leave the two at some hotel to rot and live their own god damn lives.

It ticked him off how these two just assumed he would yield to them like some worthless puppy. He glanced at the sign they approached and saw that the nearest town was only a few miles up ahead.

_Just deal with it for a few more minutes, Adam. Just a few more minutes then you can check into a hotel. You can sleep in a warm bed again. You can eat normal food whenever you want, and no longer have to feel the burning of the flames or hear the screaming of the dead souls beneath your feet._

He clenched the steering wheel tighter as they approached the town. It was small, and rather desolate, almost deserted. It reminded him of a ghost town, one that maybe Sam or Dean would have been interested in. he shook his head, erasing the images of his brothers, the ones he wanted to permanently be separated from, by both blood and soul.

_Just a few more minutes. The hotel is up ahead._

"Adam, I want a nice hotel. Take us to one," Michael ordered, and Adam didn't even look over, just kept driving. "Human, I said to take us to one. That means now; not later or after you've set up your own chambers. It means this very instant. So get moving!"

Adam just kept going until Michael suddenly tried to make a grab for his hair. Then he suddenly whipped out a gun, pointing it straight at Michael's eyes. The Jaguar came to an abrupt halt as Michael stared down the barrel of a gun, at full attention.

Lucifer sat up slowly, eyeing the gun. His eyes narrowed on the gun before curiously looking at Adam then his older brother.

"Now Adam, there is no need to start this kind of violence. Come on now, put down the gun," Lucifer tried to say, reaching out to place a gentle, calming hand on Adam's shoulder to possibly break his bones to maim him until they could control him.

Instead, he found his had stayed by the pointed tip of an Archangel Blade. It pointed straight at him and Adam's eyes slowly traveled between the two. They saw not so much of Adam's old self, the gentle and whimpering fool, but rather a predator in its prime who was ready to bite an enemy's throat.

"Both of you-out of my car," he growled, looking between the two. Michael stared at the gun before snickering, "You cannot harm both of us in this tight enclosed space, Adam. You'd not even be able to hurt me."

Adam cocked back the hammer on the gun and arched one lean eyebrow. At the sound, Michael flinched and Lucifer's head tilted slowly to the side in primal curiosity. He watched this side of Adam, and filed away the information on how to tame the wild beast.

"Just do as he says, Michael," Lucifer said softly, eyeing the Archangel Blade. It might not kill him under a direct hit, but it could wound him gravely, and he didn't intend to take down this enemy wounded. Apparently neither did Michael. They both unlocked their doors and stepped out, Lucifer hiding away his porn magazines.

Adam closed the doors behind them and tossed about seventy-five dollars out the window to flutter to their feet. He put the hammer back into place and tucked both weapons into his jacket. He put the Jaguar into gear and sped off, music blasting a vile song that hurt Michael's ears.

He also gave them the finger out the window, which pissed off Michael to the point that he wanted to shred the currency at their feet.

"Let's go," Lucifer said, walking after the Jaguar as it turned a corner. "He's in a tantrum, just as you used to get all the time when we were kids. Just give him time."

Michael began to banter on and on with Lucifer as the two strode after Adam towards the hotel, unaware of the company they'd be encountering at the hotel, nor the struggle for dominance that would ensue all too soon.

**V**

_Screw them both to Hell, _Adam thought and drove faster, leaving them in the dust, along with his fading anger and the hatred he felt. He too did not even notice the chilled feeling that raced up his spine- the signal that something supernatural was happening, and residing, in the town.

**V**

_**Wild: Yay! Another chapter done! **_

_**Aiya: but don't you think you made the ending just a bit too cut short or whatever?**_

_**Wild: Uhhhhh…maybe? But it's up to the readers to decide my fate! *begs* Spare me!**_

_**Aiya: *groans* Please review and tell us what you thought of Adam's shattering world, Michael's ass attitude, and Lucifer's porn magazines! Bye bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

**Wild: Well everyone, I am glad that I had good reviews. I am saddened that I did receive one negative review, and I apologize if anyone did not agree with my pairing. However, I will not let it discourage me.**

**Aiya: that's right! 'Cause she's a fighter!**

**Wild: *snorts* I wish! Adam is doing the fighting for me.**

**Adam: …**

**Wild: Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

**VI**

Adam drove with the fury draining out from his body with every mile he drove. The tension began to ooze from his body, leaving him a jumbled mess of confusion and irritation. The archangels were the biggest annoyances to walk the planet, but he felt rude to just leave them like that.

He felt especially nervous for turning weapons on them. But he also felt suspicion as to why Lucifer or Michael did not try to attack him. They knew he'd not be able to take them both down. Even if he did have the Colt and an Archangel Blade, it would be hard for him to kill them?

So why had they done as he ordered?

His eyes narrowed on the road. They must have been plotting something, and as the idea sunk slowly into his mind, he felt his bones beginning to quiver. Michael was not one to be trifled with, and Lucifer was equally, if not worse, to mess with. They were both deadly in their own right, and would make threatening foes.

Foes he imagined were already plotting against him in retaliation for his out-of-line actions as a human being.

_Buck up, Adam! You can't remain a sniveling, frightened human forever, _that taunting voice inside his head hissed. _You're Adam Milligan, and you should be more proud. Your being in Hell merely softened you some, but now is the time to live out your life to the fullest. And you can't do that with those two tagging along trying to bring about the big Apocalypse!_

He nodded, unconscious of the action. He replayed that message over and over in his mind until he pulled up in front of the cheap hotel. He turned off the engine, listening to its fading thrumming, coming to an ending beat like on a drum. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hands, staring at the front of the hotel.

He slowly looked down at his lap, leaning forward to roll his head back and forth against the steering wheel.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself softly. He growled. "I'm staying away from those to. I'm living my life, and I'm going to do something with this second chance I've been offered. I'm not going to have anything to do with the supernatural anymore! I swear it!"

He nodded and jerked open his door, stepping out into the barren street and strode through the doors of the shabby hotel, stopping up at the front desk to smile charmingly at the teenage girl standing there. She had auburn brown hair and bright green eyes that added a charming look to her delicate features.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked in a sing-song voice that dripped with curiosity and interest. He grinned at her, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"I'd like a room. One bed, please," he asked and pulled out his wallet. The girl smiled sweetly and pulled up the computer screen.

"And what name shall I put the room under, sugar?" she asked, and he heard the southern drawl in his voice that had him recalling fun memories. He grinned and said cheerfully, "Adam Milligan. And what would your name be, so I can put a name to such a pretty face?"

She giggled and leaned forward, twirling a key on her index finger. She gave a slow, easy, seductive smile as he leaned close and whispered into his ear, "Emma, but most people around here call me Emmie Lou."

"Emmie Lou, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl," he said and caught the twirling keychain and held it tightly in his grip. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then, Emmie."

"Hold it right there, cowboy," she said, catching his shirt and pulling him towards her, "you're total for the room is $52. We do accept cash or credit."

He smirked and pulled out a fifty and two ones, handing them to her. He watched her tuck the fifty into the register, and letting the two dollars disappear somewhere in the crease of her breasts. She smiled and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Have a good day, Adam Milligan," she said, smiling and turning around to sashay into the backroom. He smirked and headed towards the set of stairs, glancing at the number on his keychain. He was staying in room 13 on the second floor, or 13B. He inserted the key calmly and opened the door, smiling at the comfortable setting before him.

The room was like an old country house. A bed with the patchwork quilt and silken sheets was situated in the center of the room; a bathroom and shower was close to the door, and a small sitting chair and table was close to the window that let sunlight pour into the room, giving the atmosphere an inviting and comforting feel.

_Nice pick for me Emmie Lou, _he thought and smirked, closing the door behind him. He stripped off his jacket, tossing it onto the sitting chair to spot the TV sitting on a stand in front of the bed. It was a nice one, definitely expensive, and pretty surprising to have in a shabby hotel such as that one.

"Already spoiling me," he laughed and plopped down onto the bed, reveling in the softness of the mattress. He curled up on his side, snuggling his face into the comforter quilt, enjoying the softness. Yes, this was what he had missed, what he had desired. He had missed the simple pleasures that were not even provided in the Cage.

He opened his eyes quickly, seeing the dark fires form the Cage bursting in front of his eyelids. He shuddered and sat up immediately, hearing a commotion going on next-door. He glanced at the wall, unable to distinguish any voices, and sighed. He wanted to bang on the wall for them to shut up, but didn't feel like having to deal with pissed off neighbors when he had just arrived.

He glanced out the window for a long moment before standing up and stepping into the bathroom. He stared at his appearance and looked at the shower with intensity. He quickly closed the door and hopped into the shower to enjoy the absolute luxury of the steamy water running down his backside.

He washed and conditioned his hair, not minding the soft, subtle ocean scented shampoo, determining it soothed him and made him almost wish he could smell his own hair. He bathed and quickly rinsed before just standing under the spray. He had missed showers too, but if there was one thing he had missed, it was bars and clubs.

_I said I'd live my life to the fullest; fullest can include clubbing, right?_

He grinned and hopped out, quickly drying off to throw back on his filthy clothes. He grimaced at himself. He looked refreshed and clean, but his clothing choice was way off the charts of normality.

_First stop, clothing store, _he thought immediately and after checking his wallet, strode out of his room and slammed the door quite loudly to get his point across to the annoying neighbor's faint growls and snarls, asked Emmie for the nearest, finest clothing store in town, and jogged out onto the street to explore his new beginning.

Too bad he was being tailed…

**VI**

Gabriel watched Sam growl and snarl at him in irritation as he was forced to drag Dean's limp body around the rather large hotel room when a door in the hall slammed rather irritatingly loud.

He glanced from their own door, debating whether or not to storm out and yell at the idiot, but instead settled for continuing to watch dear Sam plop Dean's ass on the couch before planting his own there to flick on the TV.

"Damn asshole," Sam shot at Gabriel, to which the Trickster grinned wider.

"But I'm a handsome one!" he cheered and glanced at the door that led into the other room. For an untidy, tattered, and ragged hotel, it was surprising to find that the brothers had rustled up enough money for the master suite.

"Shut up," Sam grunted and turned on the cooking channel, watching and learning recipes that he knew he'd never be able to make as long as this battle between Heaven and Hell went on. "Now tell me, Gabriel, what can we do for Castiel? Surely there is a way for us to unlock his powers again, right?"

Gabriel relaxed back into his sitting chair, and propped his feet on the table, much to Sam's obvious dislike.

"Well, I am sure there is, and I'm sure the info is stored somewhere in my magnificent brain, but for some reason, it is lost in the jumbled mess that is my conscience," Gabriel teased, and got an annoyed bitch look from Sam before he laughed and leaned forward to brace himself on his knees. "How long does that sleeping spray last?"

"He should be asleep at least until midnight, and he won't wake up even then, knowing Dean," Sam said nonchalantly, still staring at the screen, admiring the way that a professional chef sautéed veggies and perfectly grilled a chicken breast in a matter of minutes.

"Perfect, then let's go!" Gabriel cried out in excitement, standing up immediately and stepping in front of the TV screen. Sam tried to lean over and see around him, but Gabriel just kept right on moving. "come on Sammy, let's go out to eat or something. I've been in Heaven too long and want some grub."

"You just ate no more than thirty minutes ago, Gabe. Your stomach couldn't possibly be hungry again," Sam said blandly, leaning almost all the way off the couch to see the screen, but Gabriel instead just shut it off completely. "Dick."

"Bitch; now get up off your arse, and get it in gear towards the door before I kick it out into the hallway and onto the street."

"I'd like to see you try."

"That a dare?" Gabriel questioned, and Sam snorted.

"Nope, it's me saying I'm not moving."

"Too bad," Gabriel said, stalking over and literally picked Sam up, strode over to the door and flung it open before tossing Sam like a rag doll, followed by a web of cussing pointed towards an archangel who only dragged the cussing Winchester down the hallway with only a wave at a few curious and worried neighbors.

"Now let's have some fun, Sammy!"

"IT'S NOT SAMMY!"

**VI**

Michael stared with boredom while slurping on a smoothie while watching Adam jog off down the road and stride along on the sidewalk before disappearing into a clothing store. They had been following him for a while and he had grown hungry, so Lucifer was currently devouring his fourth hamburger.

"How long do we have to do this again?" Lucifer asked around a humungous mouthful of practically raw meat on a bun.

"Until we learn how he acts here in a state of calm, not wariness of everything around him," Michael said simply, watching the door and intensifying his hearing as to hear his vessel moving around inside the store. "He surprised me when he brought out both the gun, and especially the sword."

"So he knows how to use a gun and sword. Big whoop! We still could have taken him," Lucifer said simply, swallowing his mouthful and bringing out a pair of binoculars out of nowhere, stuffing his face again with fries and taking a large gulp of Pepsi.

"No, I read his memories, and he doesn't know how to use a sword, let alone what points to hit as to deliver a fatal blow. And as for that gun, I am not sure exactly what kind of gun it was, or where it was manufactured, but he obviously knew it was lethal to us," Michael said, staring at the store as he heard Adam speaking. "Apparently he got the same smooth talker lines Dean possesses."

"Winchesters- natural born smooth talkers and hunters. It should be in the dictionary. Everybody would know the name and word for the same meaning," Lucifer drawled with amusement before saying, "You know, why aren't we just going in there?"

"Then there'd be no point in following him, and then we'd never understand the way he thinks."

"He thinks the same as any other human, brother; sex, food, and the need to survive is all that drives them," Lucifer said with irritation, focusing on his brother's dark eyes instead of the store's door.

Michael looked at the binoculars before pushing them away and staring at Lucifer to get his point across.

"Adam isn't a normal human, as no Winchester is. But he's different from Sam and Dean entirely; he may have accepted the Winchester side like Dean, but he doesn't have the same loyalty to the Winchester clan as Dean. Dean has a brother to protect, while Adam seems to just fend for himself, not worrying about anything but what he's focused on…he has no attachments that hold him back," Michael said, and looked back at the store to hear Adam's words. He shushed Lucifer immediately and tapped his ear. Both zoomed in on the boy's voice.

**VI**

Adam smiled charmingly at the register girl, who beamed at him.

"How can I help you today, sir?" she asked before he gestured to his torn and battered clothing; holes in his jeans, grease and oil stains on his shirt, and a rugged feel to his jacket. "Right, how about I start by asking what you like?"

Adam smirked and said, "Well, I like almost anything really."

She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards a classic teenage section set up for older men. Adam grinned and shook his head at a lot of the clothes she held up, but nodded when she gestured to the more easy fitted clothes.

"So you like the more country style of clothes, more room to move?" she asked softly, holding up a couple shirts that were flannel. He smirked and said, "I'd like a few of those, and now that I think about it, I'd also like those over there."

He pointed at a few John Deere shirts, and watched the girl smirk but get them anyway.

"you know, you seem a bit young to be having these grown up shirts," she said and looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze, sizing him up and down before circling him, examining him carefully.

He arched an eyebrow and said, "What would you recommend?"

She grinned and ran around the store, grabbing items he never even thought he'd have picked. Next thing he knows, he's going through and trying them on, slowly becoming her little boy toy model. But he just let her play, unaware of eyes and ears straining to her, only hearing giggles and squeals.

"Alrighty, your total will be coming to $67.89!" she cried out in delight after punching in numbers. Adam could only groan and fork over the cash before heading towards the bathroom.

"You care any if I just go ahead and change?" he asked, to which she told him to hurry up so he could model the store's clothing and to be sure to recommend the store to anyone that he saw. He grinned and nodded in agreement before disappearing, tossing his clothes into the trash before striding out in a brand new outfit.

Sunglasses were fitted onto his head, dark and perfectly movie star stylish, a black t-shirt outlined all his muscles and was practically a second skin attaching itself to his body, a denim jacket fitted to his body, and tight jeans that flared at the bottom to accommodate his new boots. Finally, he let the cashier girl give him a free silver chain necklace to complete his "look". He had to admit, he did look stylish, but kind of out of place. Too bad he had already purchased his clothes, and there was no returning clothing.

"Have a nice day!" she called out cheerfully as he gave an off smile and strode outside, putting down his shades and walking back towards the hotel so he could put his stuff away. He glanced at his watch, and made a mental note to ask Emmie Lou where the best bar and club was. Maybe he could get back into playing poker or pool.

Yeah, he'd get back into pool. He had a life to live after all. Too bad the supernatural would come back and bite his hard in the ass.

**VI**

**Wild: Yay! New chapter for Adam's story!**

**Aiya: Too bad it is all going to end. Not to mention with Michael and Lucifer becoming stalkers immediately!**

**Dean: and me getting knocked out! What the fuck, katz!**

**Wild: Uh…everyone, please review! Hope you enjoyed! Bye! *runs away with everyone chasing after her***

**Everyone: GET BACK HERE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

**Wild: Well everyone, I got so excited after doing my last chapter that I decided to get the next one on as quick as I could before I had to do another story of mine.**

**Aiya: So be grateful! We both are big fans of this show, though we haven't been good at watching it lately *sad face***

**Dean: but they're gonna do it and finish the son of a bitch, right?**

**Wild: right! So please R&R**

**VII**

Michael sat atop a brick building as he watched Adam stride down the street with newborn confidence and intent, a special sway in his step he had never before seen in a Winchester nor in a single human on earth.

It was almost like Adam was completely different from any other. Michael's eyes zeroed in on the boy, his prey and vessel. He had been watching Adam carefully, and was working up a mental port folio as to apply to the boy.

Michael had analyzed and determined that Adam Milligan was a cross of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester. He had Dean's jokes, defiance, his boldness, his attitude, and his slight cockiness. It was undeniable that he shared some of the older Winchester's traits.

He had Sam Winchester's need and desire for vengeance, his greed to impose justice on the unjust, and the careful watchfulness that allowed him to sit quietly and be able to figure out easy, painless solutions to hard, vigorous, and difficult situations.

And just the same, he was so different. He didn't take betrayal lightly, and could stand out in the crowd by just his personality alone. In the supernatural world, he was an ideal prey and prize.

Michael's eyes narrowed, remembering the pain he had felt when Adam had punched him, the power that had pushed himself and Lucifer through the portal back to the human world, and the killer look that had flashed through his eyes when he pointed the Colt at Michael.

It was all very mysterious, and suggested Adam did have some power that was far beyond that of his two older half-brothers. He wasn't quite sure how it was possible, but since he was an angel, it was hard to say anything was impossible.

"How long are we just going to sit out here? I'm itching to go in there and ruin that counter girl of his hotel, and then leave her on the bed in his room," Lucifer said, grinning. "It'd be hilarious to see the look on his face when he walked in and saw us there."

Michael snorted and said, "We won't bring an innocent woman into this. Our only target is Adam."

"Come on, Michael; you know that you want to torture Adam as much as I do."

Michael didn't respond, keeping his eyes locked on Adam as he walked into the hotel, stopping to chat with the lady inside. But instead of listening to the conversation, Michael looked up at his younger brother.

"Tell me, Luci, why do you want to capture Adam? He is of no use to you, as your vessel is Sam," Michael said, not having to squint as much to look up, as the sun was almost set, painting an erotic, beautiful canvas of red, purple, pink, and orange.

Lucifer stared down at him before snorting and crouched down beside Michael, balancing on the tips of his toes, saying, "He's an odd creature, and one I want to monopolize, the same as you. We both want the same thing, so why not hang around? And Sam, well, I'll tease him later."

"So it's just for amusement?"

"You could say that; though I have some personal questions to ask him," Lucifer said. At the words, Michael bristled with jealousy (?) and malicious intent. Adam was his vessel, his to posses, and his to control. But Lucifer chuckled and said, "but for now, let's focus on going to the bar and stripper club called Knight the next town over, which is where Adam will be going tonight, shall we?"

Michael grunted and settled back down to stare at the window where Adam was staying, catching sight of the cars sitting in the parking lot, taking immediate notice of one in particular, the irony amusing him immensely.

**VII**

"So where's the best club and bar, Emmie Lou darling?" Adam asked when he entered the hotel again. He leaned against the counter and grinned, peering at her over the top of his sunglasses.

Her mouth dropped and she said, "Sugar, you went from drab and cute to handsome and damn hot!" she said, leaning close to touch his hard abs underneath the black shirt. "Damn Adam, but you are fine..."

"Emmie dear?" Adam drawled, smirking at her and detaching her hand. He played along with her act and found he rather enjoyed this way of teasing, although he knew he should find it strange that he was acting this way with a girl he had just met.

"Oh, right! Bar and club; uh, the closest one that is awesome is Knight in the next town over, called Constantine," she said and wriggled her eyebrows. "You'll find lots to amusement yourself with, and plenty of gorgeous babes that will fall head over heels to entertain you."

"Oh, you know how a man's mind works?" he asked, arching one lean eyebrow.

She smirked and said, "Of course I do, sugar. 'Cause I'm pregnant!" she said, snickering. She stepped away from the counter to show off her small baby bump. Adam's eyebrows shot up and he stepped away in bewilderment. He scoffed; how had he not noticed!

"W-Well, congratulations!" he said in amazement. Man he was an idiot flirting with the mother of another guy's child.

"Thanks," she giggled and said, "Now get your butt in gear so I can see ya off. My shift ends here in a little bit."

Adam blinked, trying to snap himself out of his daze. But with a quick smack on the cheek from Emmie, he was off like a speed rocket towards his room. He zoomed off up the stairs, and fumbled in his new jean pockets to get his key. He shoved it into the knob and twisted the key, hurrying inside his room.

But he froze, stiffening and shuddered when he felt an odd presence. He felt a cold, full body shiver wrack through his body, and he rubbed his arms, trying to stop the goose bumps from spreading all over him.

_What was that, _he wondered as he quickly deposited his shopping bags carefully underneath the bed, imbedded into the iron frame holding the mattress and situating them so if someone broke into his room, they'd not find it unless they really searched hard.

_At least I know this much on hiding my own things, _he thought with a large sigh. He glanced out the window, seeing the last thread of sunlight beginning to disappear over the western horizon. It made him feel melancholy, and longed to be back in his own home. Yet he had an achy feeling in his heart that either his home was now inhabited or destroyed altogether.

He gulped back tears at the image of his dead mother, and he closed his eyes, quickly wiping away the tears that demanded to let fall to the floor. He denied them and turned on his heel, storming towards the door again, and took the stairs three or four at a time.

He found he was enjoying this life, more than he ever could have. He grinned as he landed at the bottom, checking his wallet before rounding the corner and seeing Emma. She was dressed normally, not in a hotel uniform any longer, and her baby bump was more apparent.

She smiled cheerfully, holding up her first finger for him to hold on. She was on the phone and talking romantically to someone; most likely her baby's father. She giggled and he glanced outside at the nighttime. It was beautiful, and the town had gone from dreary to a sudden night life paradise. He heard music booming and people talking outside, jogging along and dancing in the street.

Adam also heard plenty of music thundering upstairs on the floors; no doubt they were teenagers having a good time of their lives.

"Love you, bye!" Emma giggled and shut off her phone before turning to him, holding out her arm. "Now then, Adam Milligan, you will now walk me to my car. This may be a small town, but the women here demand manners."

Adam smirked and took her arm, leading her outside and holding the door open.

"Alright, lesson one in women," Emma suddenly said, and Adam shot her a raised eyebrow look that put his brothers' looks to shame. Emma smirked and propped one hand firmly on her hip. "Adam, you may be charming, but you also need to learn how the women in these parts work."

Adam rolled his eyes but gave her his ear. Granted, he wasn't really listening all that much. It was the usual talks his mother had always given him about how to treat women, no matter their race, color, blood, or language.

"Now then, this is my car. What will you do for me?" Emma asked, gesturing to her beat up pick-up truck. Adam pulled open the door naturally, not even having to think about it. He was still thinking about his mother as Emmie squealed praises. "'Bout time that there were gentlemen like you in the god forsaken world."

Adam's senses came back and he gave her a serene smile.

"Praise my mother, not me. Have a good night Emmie Lou," he said, closing the door and rapping the top of the car with his fist before heading for his own car. Emmie revved her engine to life and drove off, leaving Adam to hop into his Jaguar.

He rolled his shoulders and inhaled cold night air, checking his wallet one more time. Adam had his ID, plus a fake, courtesy of time spent with Dean. He had money too, plus an emergency number to call just in case something happened to it.

He stared at one of Dean's old numbers and Sam's old number; he hated having to use them as his emergency number, but he had no one else if something happened. He snorted and glanced at a map of Colorado, locating the next town over where Knight was located.

"Alright, let's go have some fun."

**VII**

Gabriel downed a glass of bourbon at the local bar, grinning wide as humans cheered at his triumph. Sam sat at his side, smirking at the way the archangel blended and acted so easily with humans surrounding him.

He lifted the glass as everyone screamed out for free rounds of drinks, to which Gabriel cheered and bribed the bartender into doing. The burly man was shaking his head, but a wide grin sat on his face at the man sitting before him.

"Drinks on the house boys! Drink all ya like!" the bartender cried, and the bar erupted into an explosion of drinking and cheers while the music was blasted even louder. Sam had to cover his ears, protecting his eardrums from being busted at an early age.

"Having fun yet, Sammy boy?" Gabriel asked, leaning close to Sam's ear to be heard at all, also having to shout. Sam recoiled away slightly, grimacing; he could smell the heavy alcohol on Gabriel's breath, and it made him feel sick.

"Forget me, what about you? That's like your fifth or sixth one!" Sam yelled over the roar of the music.

"Actually, it was my seventh."

"Shut up."

Gabriel's eyebrows knitted together and he held up a finger to stop Sam before leaning back and making a thumb down motion at the DJ, who quickly turned down the volume just a tad.

"There; my eardrums are going to explode from you humans music," Gabriel muttered, rubbing the inside of his ear before chugging back a shot and grinning at Sam, "anyway, you aren't having fun?"

"Let's think about this, Gabriel; you dragged me here on my ass, away from my brother who I really should be watching in case he wakes up and tries to do something fucking stupid, Castiel, one of both yours and my closest friends, is currently asleep and vulnerable, and oh yeah, you're drunk!"

"I am not drunk, good Samuel," Gabriel said, draping his arm around Sam's shoulder to bring him closer. "You see, as I have lived amongst you for some time, longer than your little brain can comprehend, I can drown myself in alcohol and not be affected."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

"You doubt an angel?"

"You bet I do," Sam said, and Gabriel let a slow, devious smirk spread across his features as he leaned closer.

"A bet, you say?" he drawled and met Sam's gaze with a coy, dangerous look that surprised Sam, and made him feel shivers of ice cold run up his spine. He knew instantly that he had said the wrong thing, and had clicked on a switch that resided in every angel; whenever a dare or bet was presented; you already lost…angels always won.

"Hey now, Gabe, you know that's not what I meant," Sam quickly tried to correct and withdraw his words, but Gabriel was too far into the idea presented.

"Oh no, no, no, Sammy; you see, you've already peaked my interest. Now, your bet was that I couldn't live through everything, mostly drowning myself in alcohol, and be able to walk out just fine," Gabriel said, bringing Sam close and ordering a round of shots for him and Sam. The bartender hurried off to fulfill the order.

Sam gulped as the large tray of shots, also called the Fire Crackers, were brought and set before Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel grinned and said to the bartender to be ready to bring more once they finished. Gabriel then picked up two glasses, handing one to Sam and keeping one for himself.

"So, Sammy my dear, we're gonna finish that bet. We're both going to drink the night away, and whoever walks out of here stoned has to be the other one's slave for a week. Whatever the winner says, the loser has to obey; no ifs, ands, or buts," Gabriel said, arching his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam had the aching feeling in his gut that he wouldn't win. But the idiot inside him took a firm hold of that small shot glass and clinked it with Gabriel's, earning a bright grin from the archangel.

"You're on."

They both chugged their shots, with an audience to cheer them on.

**VII**

Adam drove into Constantine with a bright grin. He could already tell the town was a living, breathing party of awesomeness. The whole town was lit up like Christmas, sparkling and flickering. Men and women were hanging outside, making out, drinking, partying, and some were even sleeping.

His grin stretched impossibly wider as he waved at some girls giving him the flirty flutter eyes. Oh yes, he definitely was going to enjoy Constantine. He did, however, spot a few gangs hanging out on front porches, smoking and eyeing his car.

_Right, lock your doors and roll up your windshields, _he thought and quickly did so, doing a once over of his entire car. He knew there were no drugs, and he quickly snatched up all his fake IDs, his cell, and any extra cash lying around the car thanks to Lucifer's lazy ass.

Adam slowed down slightly in his driving, his thoughts wandering absently to Michael and Lucifer. He faintly wondered what the two archangels were doing at the moment.

_Probably out either trying to kill each other or dragging more unfortunate souls into that pitiful war of theirs that stole my mother from me, _he thought with an irritated shake of his head, and parked the Jaguar in a space.

"I'm not about to spend my night out thinking about them. The whole reason I abandoned them was so I could live normal, and have fun…and I will have fun," Adam growled to himself, and scanned the car's contents one more time. That was when he noticed the Colt and the Archangel Dagger. His brows furrowed and he quickly stuffed them both into his pockets, adjusting so they wouldn't stand out. "Yeah, totally normal."

He sighed and quickly took a step out of the Jaguar, slamming it closed and striding down the street along the sidewalk. Many girls smiled flirtatiously at him and fluttered their butterfly lashes. Many men jerked his chin out in acknowledgement, to which he nodded his head.

He strolled down the streets, maneuvering his way through the small party town. He grinned and smiled in wonder at the beauty of the town, and how everyone didn't seem to give a rat's ass about anything bad happening in life.

He liked it.

**VII**

Lucifer stared down from atop a church steeple while Michael sat inside the small church, praying to their Father. Lucifer had decided to stay, as he felt unease whenever he entered a dwelling of God.

_Damn you, my Father…why couldn't you understand that I loved you so much that I couldn't fall to my knees before such a corrupted race of beings. I tried to love them, yet when I rebelled and said I couldn't love them, you threw me out of your infinite grace, _Lucifer thought dreadfully.

He growled as his eyes shifted to follow Adam's moving form. He let a small smile cross his lips as he imagined the way the boy had been courageous in wishing to escape the Cage. It reminded him of his anger and blood boiling fury when he was first cast into the Cage.

He smirked and propped his chin up on his fist.

_So, what have learned today, class, about Adam Milligan? Yes Jimmy? We've learned that Adam Milligan looks stylish in almost anything; he can be extremely ignorant and idiotic; can turn courageous in a minute's time; and likes to look away from the truth of his own destiny, _Lucifer thought with a devilish grin. He chuckled and glanced down at the church doors, held wide open. He looked back at where Adam disappeared into a night club.

_Better enjoy your time while it lasts, little Milligan. Michael nor I will let your fun continue past tonight. So dance, drink, and party to your heart's content, so I can enjoy watching you fall._

**VII**

Dean felt an itching in his skin and on the tip of his nose. His nose twitched, his entire body jerking uncontrollably. He groaned as an internal alarm clock ticked and rung in his ears, quite loudly.

He grimaced and rolled over, burying his face into the comfy pillows of the couch. Wait. The couch? His eyes snapped open and he jerked up on the couch, staring straight ahead in the large apartment he and Sam had borrowed.

What was he doing on the couch? Wait! Castiel! He had gotten mad at Gabriel because they were keeping him away from Castiel, who had been turned into a human, his powers sealed away so as not to use them.

Dean's eyes widened and he started off to couch, stumbling towards the bedroom. He managed to work his way inside, and fell to his knees beside Castiel, staring down at him. He touched the angel's face, and longed to see the bright blue eyes that knew nothing of human culture.

"Come on, Cas…it's time to wake up," he said as he felt tears beginning to swell in his eyes. He had seen his friend die many times, only to be resurrected over and over again. Now he might lose the angel to sleep and the hardships of humanity. "Cas, it's time to wake up."

The angel gave no response, and Dean began beating his fist down brutally onto Cas's chest.

"Damn it, Castiel! I'm not about to lose you to something such as sleep! Now wake up, god damn it!" Dean cried out, roaring and pounding his fists into the brunette's chest. But just as Dean was about to yell every cuss word he had ever learned in his whole life, bright blue eyes snapped open and the angel's mouth opened to gasp in air greedily.

Dean grabbed a firm hold of Cas's face, cradling it and staring into those bright blue eyes.

"Hey, hey, Cas," he said, tears rolling down his bright red cheeks. The open mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out, and Dean smiled. "It's okay, Cas. You don't need to speak right now. Are you hungry? In pain? Thirsty?"

Cas stared at him for a long moment before holding up a hand, pointing at Dean's other hand. Dean, confused, complied and forked over his palm, watching as Cas concentrated, tracing letters into his skin.

H-A-M-B-U-R-G-E-R. Of course, Cas wanted hamburger.

Dean laughed and ruffled Castiel's hair with affection and said, "Alright buddy, I'll get ya one ordered. Just hang tight."

He quickly ran to get the phone to call for room service.

**VII**

**Aiya: Well, once again, wild has begun to fall ill. Her stupid immune system has started to make her prone to the flu.**

**Wild: sorry. I can't help *cough and sneeze* it, Aiya.**

**Sam: yeah, so back off and pick on someone your own size, Aiya.**

**Aiya: And that would be you? Last time I checked, even Eve and Ruby had one bigger than you, Sammy.**

**Dean: hey!**

**Lucifer: Just shut up, and review people. And pray to detestable God that wild get better soon so she can continue our story.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_Wild: Well, eighth chapter kids! Movin right along, though I must say I do feel a tad bit rushed. Anyone else?_

_Aiya: no, now shut up and right!_

_Wild: Ah, Aiya! Stop that!_

_Aiya: Then get a move on!_

_Wild: Please enjoy the chapter. So far, Adam has broken away from Michael and Lucifer, but is being stalked by them, as they have a plan to capture him as a prize for their own (weird) ideas. Castiel has finally woken up with a diagnosis of "being human", and dear Sammy has taken the plunge in alcohol with Gabriel._

_Aiya: what will happen next?_

**VIII**

Adam found Knight rather quickly. He had to admit, the town was extravagant, and stirred up memories of his prom night, and being forced to kiss a girl. Granted, it had been his first and only kiss, but it was heavenly nonetheless.

He quickly shook his head and stepped up to the man standing in front of the door. Adam grinned and pulled out his ID, flashing the man, to which the older, more brutal looking gentleman nodded his okay.

Adam slipped inside just like that. No questions; nothing but a two second look at a fake ID. Hell! That was awesome.

He was even more blown away when he stepped inside the club. Music was booming in his ear, and everything was dark, but at the same time, bright disco colors soared across the inner walls of the club. Adam tried to find extreme words to describe the world set before him, but could only pronounce it as a man haven.

There was a circular island bar located in the center of the entire club with the widest selection of beers, bourbon, wine, and every other type of alcohol that Adam had ever seen. The list of order choices was beyond comprehensible, and he found himself going cross eyed. When Emmie said that they had the best bar, she was definitely not kidding.

Then there was the dance floor, which should have been another club of its own because of its size, where people were getting down with their bad selves; literally. They were getting it on, grinding, humping; the whole scary nine yards. It about blinded Adam of what innocence he had left after having to deal with Dean.

Finally, you have the strip club. Girls were dancing in sexy outfits, some barely wearing anything at all. Webs and straps hung around their gorgeous thighs, and Adam instantly felt himself begin to get aroused. Damn but the girls were absolutely hot. Many flashed smiles his way, probably thinking that he was fresh meat and could milk some cash off of him.

He smirked at a few one them, giving a cute redhead in a tight corset and webbed panty hose a wink, which earned a giggle from the vixen and an extra bootie shake in her stride as he walked past her. Then he sauntered off to the bar, plopping down on a spinning stool, leaning his elbows on the counter. There were at least three bartenders to cover the entire island, and to occupy the massive sea of fishes desiring drinks.

A girl, dark black hair with pasty white skin and heavy red lipstick dressed in torn jeans and a tank that said 'KNIGHT', wandered up to him and leaned over, her face blank and unmoving, "Alright, what do you want, pal?"

He blinked at her before glancing at the menu really quick, scanning.

"You didn't know what you wanted when you got here?" she scoffed, arching an eyebrow and popping out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a puff before letting out a stream of smoke. Adam fought the urge to wave away the smoke and cover his nose. It would be impolite.

"Uh, I'm kinda new here, and this is my first time being in here," he said, giving a nervous, hopeful smile. He hoped she'd cut some slack. To no avail.

"Boy, you'll get eaten like chicken here," she said, leaning and meeting his eyes. She had way too much eyeliner on for his taste, and it looked like her teeth were beginning to rot. That was why she shouldn't smoke. "They'll eat you up and spit you out before trampling you like a fly. So if I were you, I'd get my drink, and skedaddle." She started to stand up and began to abandon him at the counter.

"But Emmie Lou recommended this place to me," he said softly, and she came to a screeching halt. She whipped around and planted her hands on the counter, leaning close.

"Emmie Lou? Emma told you to come here?" she asked very slowly, her eyebrows shooting up, as if she were testing him. He nodded very slowly and said, "She gave me pointers on how to treat women too, which I already knew how to do."

The girl stared at him before grinning and smacking the counter.

"Well why didn't you say you knew Emmie in the first place! Everybody here knows Emma. She's practically the baby here, since she's often the youngest to come here," the girl said and grabbed a few different types of alcohol. "Do you like sweet or sour drinks?"

"Uh, sweet?" he said slowly and watched her grin and began shaking, mixing a concoction.

"So where are you from anyhow?" she asked over her shoulder, and Adam was caught off guard. Should he tell her where he was really from, or lie? He stared at her for a moment, blinking to make it look like he hadn't understood her. "Where do you live? Out of state? In state? Out of country?"

_Lie, _Adam quickly decided.

"I live in Phoenix, Arizona," Adam said, smirking at her. "It was getting a bit too hot for me, so I ran off and came here. I needed a break."

"Well, you're definitely going to find a great time away from all those snakes and jackrabbits, right?" the girl laughed as she continued to shake. He watched her, seeing the way that she mixed it. Then, just as quick, it was over; she was pouring a bright green and faded purple mixture into a margarita glass, and putting a small cherry into the liquid. "Here you go. This is my personal favorite, Green Angel."

"Green Angel, huh?" Adam asked, picking up the glass and sniffed it. "Why the name?" he asked as he was taking a sip. Then he stopped and stared at it in amazement then looked at the perky, triumphant look on the girl. "Dear God, how on earth did you manage to do that?"

"See what I mean? Special mixture, made it myself to fit my own tastes until the manager found out and made it one of the recipes," she said before holding out her hand, "the name is Chelsea. If ya need any help 'round here, call me and my girls. We take on anyone."

"I'll keep that in mind," Adam said, lifting his glass in cheers to her before taking another sip of the Green Angel. It was just the right amount of sweet and sour that it tingled over his taste buds. Adam accepted temptation and took another sip, peeling off a bit of the skin of the cherry. It was slightly bitter when some juice squished out, but he liked the tart.

He sat at the bar, sipping on his drink until he tipped back the glass and swallowed the contents in one gulp. Chelsea came back and blinked at him before flashing her pearl white teeth in an astonished laugh.

"Damn, I think that's the first time I've been someone do that with a Green Angel," she said, taking the glass and beginning another round. "Tell me, stranger from Phoenix running away for a break, you got a girlfriend someone?"

Adam nearly choked on his drink and beat his chest for a second before laughing and staring at her with blue eyes.

"Nope, I don't," he said and watched her laugh before she handed him the glass again. But then she leaned very close and whispered in his ear, "then I'd be checking out the redhead on the pole who keeps looking over here at you."

Adam quirked an eyebrow and glanced casually over his shoulder, sipping on his drink. He scanned the place quickly before his eyes darted to stare at the redhead smirking at him. It was the same one that had given him a bootie shake. He turned slowly around and leaned in, "Yeah, I recognize her from when I came in. I will admit, she is hot."

"I know, right?" Chelsea drawled, staring at the redhead before snapping out of her thoughts. Adam was staring at her, startled. She arched an eyebrow and immediately snapped like a puma, "You got a problem with me being gay?"

"N-No, no, no! Not at all! In Phoenix, I have lots of gay friends who are totally awesome," Adam said quickly, making up another lie. He only knew one gay person, and they had yet to come out of the closet.

Chelsea grinned and patted her head, ruffling his hair like he was some sort of dog.

"Good boy, you're a smart one! I can tell just by the way you answer so quickly and obediently," she said and then patted his head again, giving his cranium a good hard shaking. "Now go get her, tiger! Before I go over there myself and take her."

Adam grinned and stood up, taking his glass with him.

"Keep the glass as a souvenir! Phoenix could use some better style ideas for their glasses anyway!"

Adam grinned and raised his hand in farewell as the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga began pumping at full blast, drowning out any other words she could have yelled at him. It was time to let the fun begin.

**VIII**

Dean jogged into the bedroom again with a bag of hamburgers in hand. He stared at Castiel's face whipping around to stare at him with those electric blue eyes. They still managed to send shockwaves echoing through his bloodstream whenever he saw them.

"Hey, I- uh- got you some hamburgers. Granted they're the hotels, but hey, they're better than nothing, right?" Dean asked awkwardly, walking over to sit beside Castiel, digging through the bag. He handed Cas a hamburger and watched his eagerly begin devouring them.

Dean smirked, feeling his own hunger rejuvenated. He grabbed one and they both began to eat ravenously, not stopping to talk to one another. But Dean was always watching Castiel while he ate. He became mesmerized by the way Castiel seemed. He still looked the same, but at the same time different.

_Yeah, cause that makes so much sense there, Dean, _he chastised himself and quickly sat up. after devouring at least three, possibly four, hamburgers already, he was starting to slow down. Castiel almost looked like he was at the peak of his hunger.

"So, Cas, how are you feeling?" he said, staring at Castiel carefully. He leaned forward when Castiel waved for his hand again. "Can you not talk?"

Castiel pointed at his mouth, stuffed completely full of hamburger and lord knew what else. He quickly began tracing letters into Dean's hand, frantically as if he quickly wanted to say as much as possible.

"Where am I?" Dean asked, saying the question out loud before looking at the ex-angel, "Well, you are currently in a master suite in a tiny, run down hotel in an abandoned town in Colorado."

Castiel once again began tracing, even though his mouth was no void of any food. But a half-eaten hamburger was hurriedly making its way towards his mouth again.

"What happened to me? Why do I feel weird?" Dean asked slowly, looking at Cas. The man was staring with that frightened, curious look on such a stern face that he looked enraged. Dean scrunched his eyebrows together and he opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a sigh.

He stared and pressed his lips together, his tongue darting out to moisten them. Castiel's eyes followed the motion intently before looking at Dean's blushing face. Dean quickly began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Dean?" Castiel asked softly, staring at Dean, startling the eldest Winchester, "What's wrong with me?"

Dean felt his heart beginning to break at the innocence and fear in Castiel's voice, as if he'd start to crack down and cry like a babe. Dean shifted in his seat, drawing in a deep breath and looking at Castiel, the angel who had helped him so many times that he deserved to be called selfish and greedy, right in those intoxicating blue eyes.

"You fell here; we thought that you had gone for good, after what happened with the souls in Purgatory, but all of a sudden, you fell out of thin air…and, well, you've been sleeping ever since."

"how long ago was that?"

"Maybe two or three days," Dean said, and saw Castiel trying to process the information. His eyes darted back and forth across the room, probably sorting out the info in his mind. Then Castiel's head whipped around again and he said, "Was there anything else?"

Dean was silent.

"Dean, what else is wrong with me? What else happened?" Castiel urged, tightening his grip on the blanket covering him until his muscles began to bulge and shake uncontrollably. Dean closed his eyes and exclaimed, "You're a human!"

Silence…

**VIII**

"Bonsai!" Sam and Gabriel cheered, lifting their shot glasses and chugging them back, swallowing the fiery substance that burned in the bottom of Sam's gut. He began laughing, his face brilliantly red as the crowd around them cheered in exclamation.

"They've gone through at least four rounds so far. That at least thirty or forty for each of them so far!" the bartender said in disbelief as the crowd laughed. The entire bar was gathered around the two, who were now drunkenly laughing and telling the stupidest of jokes.

"See what I mean by, 'let's have fun Sammy'!" Gabriel laughed, patting the drunken Winchester on the back. He didn't even feel a thing right now, but he made his face red and drank double time to make it appear like he was wasted.

"You bet!" Sam cheered, and everyone around them cried out in agreement, chugging back their beers or Samuel Adams. Gabriel laughed and raised his shot glass.

"A toad; to my dear good buddy Sam who has finally learned to loosen up! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" everyone cried out, and the booze just kept coming. And Sam was getting drunker and drunker and drunker, until pretty soon he was going to hit the wall. Too bad he didn't know that, and Gabriel wasn't about to tell.

**VIII**

Michael rose from his kneeling position and walked out of the church, leaving the doors wide open. The doors to the house of the Father should always have been open, but humans kept them locked, and banished those who sought refuge to look elsewhere.

He strode outside, staring at the brightly lit town. It was a town that reeked of those who turned against God over and over. It stank of the prostitution, of famine, of anger and hate, of segregation, and everything else that was evil.

_No wonder Lucifer seemed to be so at home here, _Michael thought and stared at the bar right across the road, just down the street a little ways. Michael hated the fact that a source of prostitution and of unholy substance was just a little ways from a holy place such as church.

_I'll handle that some other day. For now, time to take back what's rightfully mine, and to put Adam Milligan back in his proper place, _Michael thought and took a step out into the chilly night air before calling out, "Lucifer, let's go."

"We're going inside?" Lucifer asked, appearing by his brother's side instantly. Michael smirked and said, "Funny; I thought you'd be delighted to see what it is that your words and demons have created on god's earth?"

"Element of surprise, dear brother, or have we decided to just snatch him up right beneath human' and demons'. Because, my dear brother, there are demons inside that club. It reeks of my children," Lucifer purred, smirking side glances at his older brother. "Or are you afraid you'll be surrounded and want to stay out here while I run in and fetch him for the both of us?"

"No!" Michael snapped instantly, jerking his head around to glare at his brother. The look on Lucifer's face, lifted eyebrows in surprise, a knowing snicker, and blazing eyes, all reminded Michael of his emotions. He had freaked out over the idea of Lucifer taking Adam. He was growing possessive, and it was scaring Michael slightly. Why was he having these emotions? "I mean, I'm not about to leave my vessel in the hands of a demon, let alone you."

Lucifer chuckled and said, "Sure, Mikey. Keep telling yourself that."

"Do not call me Mike. It's Michael."

"Now let's go find us a Milligan, and keep all the vixens off of him. I don't feel like sharing my toy tonight. Charge!" Lucifer said, and jogged towards the bar with a new, excited spring in his step. Michael followed, shaking his head, but with a tired smirk on his face.

**VIII**

Adam smiled as he toured the bar, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

_Holy shit! It's already going on 11 o'clock! _He blinked at it a few times to make sure his eyesight wasn't just failing him. He did have a few eye problems, but it appeared that it really was that time. He slurped on his Green Angel for a moment, still gazing at the clock. Then it clicked in his head.

He needed to get his ass into gear and start having the final boosts of fun!

He walked over where a large jukebox was sitting, blasting music loudly. He walked over and took a quarter out of his back pocket, popping it into the machine. He was scrolling through files when two lean arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and a seductive voice whispered into his ear.

"Hey baby, how long were you going to keep me waiting?" the smooth, syrupy voice crooned n his ear and he glanced over her should to see a smiling redhead vixen leaned over his shoulder so her perk ass was up in the air. "My name's Tiffany; and I plan on fulfilling your wildest dreams tonight."

"Oh? You know my dreams?" he asked, gazing at her with a daring smirk on his face. She leaned close and pressed her lipstick red lips to his cheek, more than likely leaving a mark on his skin.

"Oh, you have no idea how much pleasure I can bring you. Tiffie the Magnificent has never been able to not please a guy. My pleasure is to die for; literally," she purred, rubbing up against his butt and circling around to brush her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants.

She was half-draped over him. Then she suddenly punched in a number, and the song flipped to yet another song by Lady Gaga; Alejandro. The music vibrated in his head as she flipped him around so she could smash her bright ruby red lips against his. He groaned and leaned in, slanting his mouth over hers as she gave a needy, lustful moan.

"Show me what you can do," she whispered and grabbed his hand, a little too tightly for him as he felt shocks of pain begin to fly up his arms' nerves. But he let her take him to the dance floor, where she circled him and rolled her hips enthusiastically. He was glad he'd taken dancing lessons at one point, because as she began to move, he moved with her.

She grinded her behind against him, and he smirked as she rolled up his body, moving like a wave, a great temptress of sin and of the soul. He leaned in close and gazed at her, bring his head down to kiss her passionately. People were surrounding them like a herd of elephants banning together, and many whistled as they began to make out while dancing on the lighted floor.

He smirked and she leaned close, biting at his bottom lip. She bit a little too hard, and he felt his lip split in half. Quickly, her eyes widened and she stared up at him with worry.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I made you bleed!" she said, quickly leaning up to lick the crimson liquid away. When he stared at her in disbelief, she grabbed his wrist and hauled him off the dance floor.

Many of the girls hung off the poles and said, "Oooo, found yourself a good one tonight, did you Tiffie?" they all crooned and smiled seductively at Adam as he passed, but he was too focused on the way Tiffie's ass moved and swayed with her every movement. The webbed panty hose rode up her butt, and he swore she wasn't wearing underwear.

"Please, come in here," Tiffie said quickly, guiding him into a large room with a heart shaped queen size bed inside. Crimson blankets covered the entire bed, and there were plenty of toys hanging around the room. Adam's eyes bulged with slight horror at the image of such a lusty, petite girl having to take toys such as the ones his eyes were examining. "Sit down on the bed, and I'll fix you right up. again, I'm really sorry!"

"Please, it's perfectly okay. I got overly excited too," he said and his eyebrows shot up as she draped herself on his lip, planting one leg on each side of his, trapping his legs. He stared at her while her eyes became hooded, and she leaned close to dab at the wound with a white cloth.

"you're so understand…it makes me want to just eat you up," she said, leaning closer than before and licking away a drop of blood. "And your blood tastes really good…makes me wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

"Well why don't you find out?" he said and caught her head in his hands, dragging her to him and crashing his lips over hers. She dropped the rag and ground her hips against his growing erection.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Question is, can you take me?" she said and pushed him down onto the bed, rather roughly for a girl her size. He blinked at her before reaching skyward and catching two locks of fire red hair, dragging her down and capturing her lips again to nip at her lips to make them swell and become even redder.

"Can you take me, baby?" he asked, and she grinned, revealing sharp canines. She roughly pounced on Adam and began to smother his face and mouth with kisses. Red marks covered his face as she began to quickly strip off their clothing piece by piece.

First, she slowly undid the zipper on his jacket, smoothing it off his shoulders then tossing it to the floor, where it landed in a rumpled pile. Then she began to slip off her webbed panty hose, the entire time staring at him. Next came his shirt and silver chain. Once his chest came into view though, her mouth immediately attached itself, driving him insane with intensity of the pleasure.

He gasped when she attached her fingernails, digging them deep into his abdomen until he swore blood was beginning to stream down his stomach. Those sharp talons dug and carved symbols into his chest until he cried to crawl away only to be pinned down, his wrists chained by a scarf. His eyes snapped open and his gaze shot to her, widening when he saw her eyes go from a gentle brown to an icy blue that chilled his bones.

She smiled adoringly and slid along his body, creeping up to his face and smoothing her fingertips over his cheek. Then she dug her claws once again into his abdomen, where he could see the clear tracings of a pentagram etched into his flesh. He looked at her with shock and fear.

"My, my, how rare it is to find such a virgin delicacy, especially one being found such a violated place such as Knight," the vixen purred as she ran her tongue up his chest, licking away his blood and gasping in happiness. "And such delicious blood. You really are a treat…and now I can eat you all I want! Yay!"

She began jumping up and down, clapping her hands while smiling widely. Adam's eyes zeroed in on the sharp fangs.

"W-What are-?"

"What am I?" she asked slowly and pouted. "Surely you would have figured out exactly what I am? You are a hunter after all, and you hunters know all about us monsters of the night." She suddenly dug her fangs into his skin, and his back arched and he cried out in pain.

"I'm not a hunter!" he said between clenched teeth, and he felt her fangs being detached. She clucked her tongue and slid up his body before clasping his face between her hands, squashing his face before grinning and tapping his lips.

"Are these the lips telling the lies?" she crooned, and Adam's eyes widened. "Apparently you are so young that you have yet to learn of my race…no matter! I'll give you a private, special lesson before killing you entirely."

He stared at her as wings sprouted slowly from her back and a tail eased out from her tailbone, swaying lazily in the air, a small tuff of fur at the end. She smirked and said cheerfully, "I'm a succubus, little hunter…and now, I am going to enjoy devouring your soul!"

Her eyes blazed white and blue as her fangs descended to bite into his lips as to suck the life energy from him. Adam quickly closed his eyes and prayed to God that he could at least be saved, after all he'd done.

_Please…_

**VIII**

Lucifer made a soft chastising noise as he caught the succubus' face in his powerful grip, and launched her across the room to crash into the wall. Michael appeared next to Adam, who stared in horror and disbelief. The human didn't even try to get away as the archangel gathered him up, standing in front of him.

"My, my, you've been a very bad girl, haven't you, Tiffany?" Lucifer asked, recognizing one of his favorite succubuses. She looked up at him, ice blue eyes coiling and shifting in obvious anger at being detangled from her food.

"Master," she said softly, looking down at the ground before past at Adam. "Was he yours, Father? He didn't have your scent on him, so I thought-!"

"Just finish her off, Lucifer! She hurt Adam! His chest is bleeding, and she drew a pentagram on his chest. It's carved into him!" Michael snarled in fury, but a cold-blooded smile that demanded blood of a demon.

"Patience now brother; we must hear her reasons for harming what belongs to us," Lucifer said, walking towards tiffany and crouching down in front of her, ignoring Michael's snarl and snappy comment of, "I own him, not you!" Lucifer cocked his head and stared at Tiffany as his eyes flashed red, "You do have a reason for hurting our dear Adam, don't you, Tiffie?"

She shivered at the malice in his voice and she quickly said, "He had no markings, Master! I swear I did not know! When I smelled him, his soul smelled so intoxicating that I couldn't resist. The other succubus outside smelled how good he smelled, but I had already claimed him for my meal…please, Master, I did not know!"

Lucifer stared at her before reaching out and lightly touching her cheek, watching in satisfaction as she flinched in fear. He caressed her cheek before saying with a heavy sigh, "You know, Tiffie, you were one of my favorites."

Horror and pain flashed in her eyes as bright light shot from her eye sockets and mouth; he sent his powerful, overwhelming desire to kill, converting it into energy, and passing it through her body. Just as quick as it rushed through her bloodstream like poison, her body exploded, and she was deported straight back to Hell.

Lucifer snickered as he stood up and turned around, clapping his hands together as he looked at Adam's astonished, horrified face. Michael was standing in front of him, fuming at not having been able to deliver the killing blow to the demon.

"So, now that we're all back together, what do you say that we all head back to the hotel, grab some grub, and have a little fun time, eh?" Lucifer said, grinning at Adam. The bright blue eyes flashed to him before Adam jumped off the bed and grabbed his jacket, whipping out the archangel blade.

"Stay away from me; both of you!" he snapped, holding it out in front of him. Lucifer held up his hands in mock surrender. Michael stared at him with heated eyes, both with anger but also caution.

"Adam, put down the blade; now," Michael said, his nostrils flaring, and Lucifer could see the breakdown happening in a matter of seconds. Adam's grip tightened and he jutted out his chin in defiance.

"I make my own choices; not you!"

Five…

"Shut up and do as I say, before-."

Four…

"Before what! Are you going to smite me in the name of God, the Father! Jesus, Michael, all you ever say that you'll do is murder me, torture me, but for fucking what! I don't give a rat's ass anymore!"

Three…

"Now let's all calm down here," Lucifer said, trying to extinguish the fire before it exploded into a bomb.

"Shut up!"

Two…

"So just leave me the fuck alone, and get the fucking hell OUT OF MY LIFE!"

One.

Michael launched himself at Adam and tackled him against the floor, ignoring the hoarse scream of pain that echoed from Adam's mouth at having landed on his cut chest. Michael reared back his fist and landed a firm blow to the side of Adam's face, probably going to leave either a crack or a mighty bruise. Then he brought his fist down on Adam's stomach, causing blood to spurt onto his shirt.

Michael reared back his fist to deliver another blow, but found his fist immobile. He turned his head slightly, eyes flashing a bright golden in anger. His gaze met that of Lucifer, who arched an eyebrow.

"Now is that any way to treat him, Michael?" Lucifer asked and suddenly brought back his hand, sending Michael flying across the room. Adam lay on the floor, gasping for breath as Lucifer carefully picked him up, picking imaginary dust out of his hair and patting his head. "Now then, are you happy now? Finally hit him, so you should be good?"

Michael glared at him before closing his eyes and nodding after a few minutes of concentration. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Adam, seeing the labored breathing.

"We need to stop the bleeding, and get him bandaged up. He won't survive too long with a massive wound like that," Michael said and took a step towards him, "Here, I'll carry him."

Instantly, Adam was jerked out of Michael's reach. Lucifer held him close and gave him that eye that said, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Now Michael, you've gotten to have him quite a lot as of late. I think it's my turn to handle our little man here, don't ya think?" Lucifer asked and picked him up bridal style, adjusting the boy and holding him tightly. "If you will just beam us to his room, it'll be easy to cleanse his wounds and heal him."

Michael stared at him, and Lucifer intensified his gaze.

"Teleport us, Michael, or I might teleport him and I where you could never-."

"Alright, alright; fine, you possessive bastard," Michael growled, stopping to grab Adam's shirt and wrapped the archangel blade in it, holding it very carefully as not to hurt himself nor his brother or the precious one held in his arms.

"Bad word brother."

"Shut up."

And in the snap of a finger, just as everyone came stumbling and rushing into the room to see what all the ruckus and banging from the room had been about, the three disappeared, probably never to be seen again in the tiny, lively town of Constantine.

**VIII**

**Wild: Well, I guess even though I'm sick, I've managed to pull through and give you the longest chapter of my Supernatural story yet!**

**Aiya: Three cheers for my sister! Hip hip-!**

**Wild: *collapses on a couch and starts to snore rather loudly***

**Dean: Apparently she doesn't want cheering *winces* and she snores like bobby. Maybe those two need to be introduced to each other.**

**Aiya: Hell no, perverted bastard! You leave my sister alone and away from pedophiles!**

**Sam: uh, please review and we'll relay all your comments to wild. So for now, please hope that those two don't kill each other *vase smashed next to Sam's head* DEAN!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_Wild: well, I am glad that everyone is still with us, and enjoying the story._

_Lucifer: Plus, wild is getting a little frisky in writing her chapters. The last one even had our dear, innocent Adam almost having sex with a succubus. Now, what do you think about that, Michael?_

_Michael: *eye twitches at wild* You ready to die?_

_Aiya: You gotta go through me first pal! Cha! *battle ensues until wild is stabbed in the gut and collapses*_

_Wild: Please..enjoy the next chapter…and review *dies*_

**IX**

Castiel stared at Dean with bewilderment, and thought he felt his heart stop completely. Him? Human? That couldn't even be possible! He started to laugh, forcefully, and started to shake his head quickly.

"Ha-ha, good joke there, Dean, but seriously?" Castiel said between forced laughs, but he still gulped in nervousness when Dean shook his head, his mouth a firm, flat line that showed he was telling the truth; not lying. Oh how Castiel wished he was lying.

"Y-You're serious?" Castiel stuttered, feeling his bones sag inside his body, and his heart begin to thunder in his ears. "Dean, that isn't even remotely possible! In all my years, I have never once heard of an angel, demon, or otherwise being turned into a human! It is not possible! It is impossible, Dean!"

"You think I'm lying? Would you like to cut yourself and see if you bleed?" Dean snapped, looking up at Castiel with heartbroken eyes. Castiel's breath stopped in his throat as he stared at those green eyes, almost on the brink of tears.

Castiel slumped back against the pillows, his hamburger slipping from his grasp and onto the bed sheets. Dean quickly caught him and eased him back when Castiel grunted in pain.

"We need to change your bandages," he said, standing up to quickly grab the first-aid kit, but was stopped by a firm hand clutching his like a life line. He looked at the hand then at Castiel's pleading face.

"Don't go. They didn't open, I swear," Castiel said, begging Dean with his eyes. That was when Dean saw for the first time just how much Castiel really had been a baby in a trench coat. Without his powers, he may know some of humans, but he didn't understand how to be human.

He didn't understand as much as he believed, now, after being told he was indeed human, he was scared. Dean felt pity and sorrow swell in the pit of his stomach as he patted the hand then ruffled Castiel's hair affectionately.

"Come on, Cas; it's just for a minute. And besides, you're lying."

"I am not!" Castiel said defensively, rather quickly.

"then why are you bandages red?"

"Ketchup."

"Nah, good try though," Dean said, staring at those blue eyes. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you, Cas, but your wounds really need to be treated, or else they will get infected. And you now being human, you're now prone to becoming sick if the wounds get infected."

Castiel stared at him for a moment then jerked is head in a quick nod, releasing the tight grip on Dean's hand. Castiel quickly buried his hands underneath the blanket, trying to get comfortable, but found it hurt to move even an inch. He grunted out pain, clenching his teeth.

_Being human really sucks…how do the Winchesters do this on a day to day basis, _Castiel thought, and looked out the window. Moonlight was trying to peek through the small crack in the curtains, blocking the world outside to Castiel's view.

He stared at that bit of light, mesmerized. He lifted his hand towards it, wanting to open those curtains and know that this all wasn't just a dream. He wanted to gaze at the moon and see the serenity of the white orb in the sky.

"Alright, Cas; you're going to have to sit up just a- Cas?" Dean asked, looking at his outstretched hand, and the distant look in Castiel's electric blue eyes. But when he spoke, those eyes turned to him, and the hand was snatched back by its owner.

"I need to sit up?" Castiel asked, already leveraging himself, but when he tried to lift himself into a sitting position, a flash of pain and heat swept over his abdomen, and he hunched over, coughing up crimson blood.

Dean was instantly by his side, helping him and wiping away the blood around Castiel's mouth.

"That's why you shouldn't rush yourself, Castiel. We humans aren't indestructible like you angels are," Dean said, and clucked his tongue when he noticed that some of the blood had tried and plastered the bandages to Castiel's skin. "Now, this is going to hurt buddy, so hold onto my shoulder."

"It can't hurt that-GAH!" Castiel roared out in pain as Dean had to rip off the bandages forcefully. He reached out and firmly grasped the skin, clutching it tighter than Dean would have believed possible. Castiel knew that he had probably just given Dean one of the biggest bruises to mankind. "Damn it, that hurts!"

"I told ya, pal, but you didn't listen," Dean said, chuckling softly at the way Castiel whimpered as he began to unravel the bloodstained, dried bandages from around his waist. "Hey now, we're almost done. So I better not hear nay crying."

"I don't cry," Castiel grunted, but Dean could hear the soft sniffles next to his shoulder. "Damn it, Dean, just rip it off already. It hurts too much, so just get it done and over WITH!" he cried out again as Dean snapped off the final bit of wrapping from Castiel's skin before letting the ex-angel collapse back into the mass of pillows that lined his body. "Damn it."

"Yeah, I know the feeling there, big guy," Dean said and tossed away the soiled bandages before turning back to Castiel. "Alright pal, now we have to put some ointment on your wounds, and you probably aren't going to like this anymore than that."

Castiel nodded and cried out again, raising a few irritated and suspicious neighbors, who only went back to sleep and tried to block out the screams and hoarse yells of agony coming from the second floor.

**IX**

Gabriel smirked as he saw Sam's head hit the counter of the bar with a rather loud THUD that made even him grimace when Sam's head snapped back up, shaking wildly and with a bright red mark on his forehead.

"He can't even hold his beer anymore!" Gabriel cheered as he raised his shot glass, filled to the brim with alcohol and topped off with salt around the rim. It was a rare delicacy according to some of the daily people who came to the bar. According to them, apparently he and Sammy had broken the record of having only forty or so Fire Crackers for one man.

He and Sammy had drunk close to seventy each.

He grinned at the clearly stoned Sammy who was holding his head and rubbing his temples and belly. Gabriel swayed back and forth, nearly toppling off his chair to make Sammy think he was winning the bet.

Too bad the boy had lost the bet they made from the very beginning, and way before the bartender had even brought the first round.

"So Sammy, are you ready to head back yet?" he drawled while leaning close, but Sam's eyes instantly widened and he toppled back off his stool. Gabriel stared down at him, sipping on his Cracker as a few drunken men helped the Winchester up.

Sam grinned, his eyelashes fluttering as he tried not to stumble while he backed away, his feet nearly collapsing out from underneath him.

"What are you talking about! Heck no! Noh le's hafe so'e f'n," Sam's tongue started to miss lots of letters, slurring through the words as he stumbled. Men laughed and clapped their hands as he collapsed again, and they helped him up yet again before inviting him to a game of pool.

Gabriel smirked and followed, interested to see how it would turn out. There went Sam, instantly jumping into the game and laying down a bet. Gabriel chuckled and laid down a five dollar bet on Sammy; might as well get the boy's hopes up of winning even if he was drunk.

Surprisingly, and quite cheerfully so, Sammy was a good pool player when he was drunk! Gabriel watched as he got every one of the balls into a hole within a span of two minutes while the onlookers stared in drunken astonishment, many dropping their bottles of beer and yelling out, "Shit!"

Gabriel clapped Sammy on the back and wrapped his arms around him, dragging him back against him and said, "Now how did you manage that, Sammy boy?"

"Po'l is ezzy," Sam slurred, his head bobbing up and down in weariness. Gabriel stared at him for a moment before chuckling and said, "Alright pal, I think it's time we get going."

"Nooo!" the audience roared at him, and he gave a coy smile.

"Now listen here, kids; this guy has gone through at least eighty Fire Crackers, is slurring his words, and not to mention his big brother and my own brother, who are way bigger than any of you sleaze bags, will pummel all of you if I happen to say that you wouldn't let us go home. Now, what would you do? And be smart!"

The audience stared at him, looking suspicious. He saw this in their eyes and noticed the way they were slowly beginning to close in on them. He growled softly and gathered Sam close to him, locking a firm arm around his waist before tapping him on the shoulder.

Sam instantly crumpled into his grasp, and Gabriel gasped- FAKE!

"Hey now, little buddy!" he cried out in fake shock as the audience rushed forward, to which he gave them an evil eye, accusing them with fury. "See what I mean! Now make way before I pummel you all!"

The humans flinched and instantly cleared a path. Gabriel moved past and tipped off the bartender with a jerk of the head, and tossed a fifty towards him for the drinks.

"Keep the tip!" he called as he kicked open the door and carried Sam out into the chilly open air that made Sam unconsciously shudder. Gabriel looked down at him before sighing and walking him along the street to give the boy some fresh air. "Hey now, Sammy, looks like I won the bet, eh? You're completely wasted. Hell! You're out cold."

Sam didn't respond, only groaning as he slowly came to. Apparently an angel's touch only worked for a little bit. Gabriel stored away the useful information for some other time that it might come in handy. But as he was storing away mental information, Sam's body doubled over and he vomited most of the alcohol from his stomach onto the ground in an alley.

"Whoa, easy there, little buddy…there, there, it's alright," Gabriel crooned, rubbing Sam's back as he heard gentle weeping wracking the boy's smaller form. "It's going to all be okay…"

_So long as Dean doesn't try to murder me in my sleep._

**IX**

Michael stared at Adam hanging limply, battered, bloody, torn, and bruised in Lucifer's arms. He felt the raging need to rip the boy out his brother's arms, but the look his younger brother gave him clearly stated to back off from them both.

What was happening to the both of them? It didn't make any sense why they were becoming so territorial over the measly human.

"Man, could the guy have gotten any sort of smaller room? This place is cramped. I think I might end up becoming claustrophobic," Lucifer growled when they appeared in Adam's apartment. Michael grunted his agreement. The room was indeed tiny, and it surprised him that the place even fit a large bed and a desk inside the room.

"Put him on the bed, Luci," Michael said simply and searched the room, finding a first aid kit in the bathroom. The bathroom had to be bigger than the room itself! Michael quickly made a mental note to himself to storm down to whatever poor soul was at the counter and demand a different, bigger room.

"Why bother getting that darn thing when we can just heal him ourselves?" Lucifer asked as he arranged Adam's shivering form on the bed.

"Because, idiot, he has a pentagram on him; plus, even if we do heal him, he's going to need to be cleaned off," Michael said and snorted, "plus, we're going to get a better suited room later."

"Oh goodie," Lucifer said and stared at the pentagram with furrowed eyebrows. Michael arched one of his eyebrows and snapped, "Lucifer, stop staring at his chest and get moving with healing him!"

"Michael," Lucifer said slowly, his voice growing slightly louder as Michael rummaged through the first aid, examining every item inside. "You might want to see this."

"What now?" Michael growled and stepped up beside Lucifer being staring down at Adam's chest. He saw the pentagram, clear as day, but what was surrounding the pentagram was a whole other story. He leaned in closer to stare at the summoning symbols that were used on earth to summon an angel. The swirled, ancient symbols were etched very tiny around the pentagram, hidden by the blood on Adam's chest.

"We need to clean him off and read the writing before we heal him," Lucifer said softly. "And I know the big man is not going to like it."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever this is, we need to find out and know so we know exactly if something was summoned into Adam," Michael said; all the while thinking, _I'm not about to let another angel inhabit Adam. _

Lucifer snorted and said, "So should we numb him a little?"

Michael looked at Adam for a moment before saying, "No…he needs to learn that he can't run away. Just start cleaning him off."

Lucifer grunted a little firmer than last time as he stood up and retrieved two washcloths, soaking them in warm water before presenting one to Michael.

"Let's just not injure him further, as someone seemed to have the bright idea to do," Lucifer growled softly, giving a pointed glare at Michael before he began to carefully soak away the blood off of Adam. Michael stared at the way his hands moved, almost looking gentle and like he cared about Adam being hurt.

"Why the big talk when we both know you would want to hurt him for running out on us, too?" Michael growled and began to wash Adam's rippling belly, which stilled for a moment before trembling slightly underneath the heated washcloth practically peeling away the flesh.

"But I wouldn't have full out punched him in the face and in the gut," Lucifer said while continuing to wipe away the blood.

"Yes you would have, because that is the type of person you are! You stripped Lilith of her pure soul and made her the first demon! You know that you'd torture Adam in a heartbeat!" Michael growled, swiping away some blood a little too hard. He took some of Adam's flesh away with him, and heard him inhale breath rather sharply.

"Yes, I would torture him," his brother responded, but before Michael could state that his point was proven, Lucifer continued, "however, I wouldn't physically abuse him. I'd torture him in more subtle, luxurious ways that would make him squirm."

Michael gave Lucifer an odd stare before the devil grinned at him, "I may be the Devil, Michael, but I have plenty of temptations as well."

Michael blinked at his brother for a long time before finishing cleaning the blood slowly, thinking over the boy. He was interesting, unyielding, exasperatingly hard to control and contain, handsome, his, courageous, powerful- wait. His? Handsome?

_I'm going mad from being on Earth for too long…but I can't go back to Heaven, _Michael thought before staring closely at the symbols etched along the outside of Adam's pentagram. _Whoever that succubus was trying to summon was obviously a very powerful angel. But why an angel and not a demon? Was she working for an angel, or trying to betray her own kind by making deals with the angels?_

"Well whatever she summoned, it was either a failed summoning, or the angel slipped in without using words," Michael said only to hear Lucifer mutter something. "What was that?"

"Listen up, brother; I don't care frankly about those kinds of things. All I'm concerned about is getting him taken care of. I don't give a shit about the war, about the angel, or even about you. All I want is to get him to bed, sound and asleep, before crashing myself. We've done nothing but walk and stalk aimlessly ever since we came back," the ex-archangel snapped and stood up. "Now, we're going to heal him, with or without your help."

Michael growled and stopped his brother's hand.

"We won't be able to find out if an angel is inside Adam's body or not. And I won't let another angel take what is mine. That includes you and any other, Lucifer. Do not overestimate your boundaries," Michael snapped before Lucifer hissed.

"Move aside, brother," Lucifer growled, jerking out of Michael's hold to press himself up against Michael's chest; bold and powerful, brimming with the need to blow off some steam. Michael's eyes narrowed and as their Grace's began to slowly clash, sparks flew and the lights flickered. The room's walls began to tremble and the bed began to shake harshly.

"Move. Aside. Brother." Lucifer bit out, and their wings began to expand, their fists clenched. Already, their nerves were frayed and raw, stripped away by the day and their fury. Now they were about to start World War III inside a small hotel room.

Michael's fists clenched and he was prepared to summon his sword and clash with his brother when a firm hand latched itself onto his jacket. Michael flinched, his eyes widening and he whipped around to stare at where Adam's hand had attached itself, not releasing, and showed no signs of doing so anytime soon.

But when they looked up, they noticed the ragged breathing of Adam as blue eyes gazed into their own. Lucifer and Michael both quickly pushed to help Adam as he tried to speak, rather hoarse and grunting whenever he was nudged or touched.

"Stop being assholes, stop shaking the fucking room, and get me into bed. I'm angry at you two…damn angels! You just don't know when enough is enough…and you didn't even put bandages on my wounds. You call yourselves holy? I laugh at such things," he grunted before holding his arms up. "Get moving. I'm tired."

Lucifer and Michael looked at each other in disbelief before quickly, each one grabbing one of his arms, lifted him underneath the covers. Adam hissed ever now and again when the blankets brushed his bare skin. He shuddered and sweat was pouring down his brow as Lucifer quickly pulled away the heavy comforter, leaving only the thin sheet.

Michael went around and let a few candles with a wave of his palm, then turned out the lights, letting the candlelight brighten the darkest corners of the room. Then they both blinked at each other then the shivering form of Adam, who panted in pain.

"Should we?" they were asking each other mutely before nodding to the other. They cautiously crawled into the single bed and curled up on either side of Adam. They didn't get too close to Adam, but tucked a pillow to keep him securely in one spot. Then they spread their wings, shielding him and letting their Grace begin the healing process and to keep him protected.

For they felt a nearby aura that had their instincts on edge.

**IX**

Castiel lay on the bed, his bandages new and fresh, pearly white and shining. Castiel had screamed painfully throughout the whole cleaning process of his wounds. He had felt the shocking whiplash of the pain.

_Do humans go through this pain every time they injure themselves? It felt like a million arrows piercing my side, or even a hundred lightning bolts shocking my entire body! It felt so painful that I felt like I was dying on the inside, _Castiel thought and shifted uncomfortably.

The bed felt lumpy, and Dean had left him for a few minutes to run down into the lobby and raid the "vending machines". _Whatever those contraptions are. _He looked up at the ceiling, his only means of entertainment. Dean had refused to give him anything but the newspaper, and it really didn't do anything for Castiel.

How he missed being able to spread his wings and wrap himself in the warmth of his Grace. He missed the feeling of being able to sense God, or to at least believe there was a God somewhere on Earth. Now, after the Purgatory incident, he wasn't sure what he could believe anymore.

_What do I have to believe in anymore? I have no powers, I'm human, I feel pain, hunger, sorrow…what do I have to live for in this world if God has abandoned me, and left me here on earth to rot away?_

"Hey man, there was actually some pretty damn awesome stuff in those vending machines!" Dean's voice echoed through the room, and Castiel's head whipped to stare intently at the door. Dean came striding through, grinning brightly. It warmed Castiel, and he didn't even feel the gentle rising heat in his cheeks.

Then his eyes widened as Dean's words began to blur in his ears. He watched Dean's mouth move, but focused on his face.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, and when the man looked up curiously, a worried and concerned look on his face, Castiel asked, "Am I still your friend? Even after everything that I have done to you, Bobby, and Sam?"

Dean stared at him before cracking a large grin.

"Cas, of course you're still my friend. Hell, you've gotten me out of so many predicaments that I have owed you my life a million times over. Now granted the tattoo on my arm might make me want some serious revenge on you later," Dean said, but shook his head as he realized he was rambling, "The main point, Castiel; you'll always be my wingman, and the best friend I could ask for."

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment, his mouth opening to speak; yet no words came, not even a sound. Then he felt heat begin to rise in his cheeks again, and something hot running down his cheeks. Dean's eyes widened and he rushed over.

"Hey, why the hell are you crying? Was it something I did? Something I said?" he asked quickly, and Castiel's eyebrows scrunched together. He looked at his body then felt his face, feeling moisture. He brought away his hand and saw clear drops of moisture on his fingertips.

He looked with confusion at Dean.

"What is this? What's wrong with me? I'm leaking!" Castiel exclaimed, trying to stop his eyes from "leaking". Dean stared at him before laughing and pulling away his hands.

"Castiel, it's called crying, not leaking…humans cry when they feel a strong emotion. Some cry when they feel sadness, other happiness, and occasionally, when they feel anger," he explained and saw that Castiel was slightly more confused. "What were you feeling? Happy? Sad? Anger? Lust?"

Castiel blushed a soft strawberry, and he looked away quickly before dean laughed hysterically, ruffling Castiel's hair.

"It's alright buddy ole pal; you don't have to say anything. Besides, it's time that you eat again. Eating just a couple of hamburgers isn't enough. You need to eat more," Dean said quickly, dumping out the contents of his raid. Candy bars, fruits (?), granola bars, chips, sodas and energy drinks, cold burritos, and bags of candy came spilling out of the brown paper sack.

But Castiel wasn't watching the food come falling like a waterfall onto the bedside table. No; he was staring at Dean's face again. He felt warmth in his heart that made his body feel light, and heated all over. His muscles relaxed and he let a small smile cross his face.

_So I do have something to live for…Father, if you really have not abandoned the world of humanity, I beg you…help me find a path that will dissect and derail this battle that is to ruin this family. And even if you want for this plan to continue…I won't let it happen. This I swear to you._

**IX**

White feathers scattered in the air as a visitor sat atop the rafters of an old church. The visitor had kneeled and prayed, lighting a candle and watched the humans file in, kneeling and begging for mercy and for help.

The wings shifted and shuttered, letting one or two fall, although no human ever saw the blessings being bestowed upon them. Bright blue eyes narrowed on the form of a prostitute, begging for God to help her out of her life. Tears began to stream down the woman's face, and the turquoise eyes blinked.

White wings spread out and flapped as the figure leapt down from the rafters and flew out of the church, into the darkness of the night, flying smoothly and with Grace supporting the wings.

Soft, long, drawn out humming notes began to fill the night sky as white wings flapped, the outline of a figure passing over the moon in a gentle swooping arch. The sounds of a harp began to fill the night as a lone figure seated itself upon the bell tower of the church, strumming lean fingers across the strings of a golden harp.

The humming became louder and louder until voices of the dead began to join in a mournful song at being called back from their graves. They didn't wish to live again, didn't want to rise, and didn't wish to walk around with no soul or heat inside. Yet the notes of the harp were compelling, and the figure smirked.

"Let the fun begin, and the Son and the Betrayer rise from the grave, as the Messiah did on the third day. May the end draw ever near, and the beginning close."

Still, even as words were spoken softly, the notes of a harp rung and made humanity go deaf in the little town of Constantine, soon to be known as a town of silence; only a silent, sorrowful symphony of harps being echoed in their minds.

**IX**

**Wild: Well everyone, here is my chapter 9! I recently read a good story that dealt with Judas and Christ, and I loved it. So I thought I'd start interpreting such things into my story. So many ideas bubbling into one tiny little mind!**

**Aiya: She's brimming with ideas! They're overflowing like a river!**

**Dean: Can we just get on with it?**

**Wild: No, now shut up.**

**Dean: Bitch.**

**Sam: Asshole.**

**Aiya: shut up, all of you before I take a sword and cut off your heads. Which sounds extremely tempting considering I am in the extreme mood to be one of those big guys with a sock mask over his face and chops off peep's heads with a rusty ax?**

***gulp***

**Wild: Please review and tell me how I did!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_**Wild: Yay! I am extremely excited that everyone took to my last chapter with some crushes and fluffiness. I liked typing that chapter, and I have so much in mind for this chapter to commence.**_

_**Aiya: I, personally, am glad that you liked the little paragraph on the mystery angel, who will soon enough begin to join into the story bit by little, torturous bit. Sad thing is, even I, Wild's own big twin EVIL sister, doesn't know who it is.**_

_**Dean: Wild just likes acting creepy even when she knows she isn't even scary.**_

_**Wild: *whips out a saw and starts it, smoke coming out rapidly* what was that, Dean?**_

_**Dean: *whips out a shotgun* What was that Wild?**_

_**Aiya: what was what? Oh yeah, the story! R&R please!**_

_**X**_

Adam was…floating? His fingers twitched as he tried to feel something hard and solid. Yet nothing but air slipped through his fingers. His head hurt and was pounding. His chest was on fire and crackling, soft and squishy like a plush toy.

_What is going on? _He tried to turn his head, but even that hurt too much to do. He instead began listening, trying desperately to locate some form of sound or movement. Where was Lucifer and Michael? The last thing he remembered was – getting beaten to a pulp by Michael?

He remembered going into the bar, and meeting the red head, Tiffany or Tiffie. He remembered the pleasure that was beginning to course through his body was she slowly stripped him and herself of their clothing to commence to pleasing, lustful actions of sex.

But just when it had begun to feel good, he had felt her nails carving something into his chest. His body began to shake at the memories, and he tried to steer himself in another direction to think about. Or was he even thinking? Could he be dreaming?

_If this is a dream, then I can think of anything I want…this dream is mine, and no one can take it from me. This is my little world; I control it…not anyone else. Not Michael or Lucifer, not God, _he thought desperately as he willed his mind to ease. Slowly, images and pictures began to play through his mind like a slideshow. He found himself relaxing and being swept away by the gentle current of wind that soothed his body with a warmness of hands, but a cooling after feeling. It made him feel like he was in his mother's arms, like when he was a child without a father and an overworked nurse for a mother.

His head lolled to the side as his sights wandered over pictures of his childhood playing behind closed eyelids. It fascinated him to watch the memories as a constant tingling sense slowly began to creep up his spinal cord. Then he heard a ringing sound, like static almost.

He ignored it for now, instead focusing his gaze on his childhood with intent. Yes, there was the fond memory of when he had first hit a baseball, sent it soaring over the fence with a great impact against a brick wall. The ball had split apart on collision.

He remembered the look of pride and excitement that showed on his mother's face when he had done that. Then she had to comfort him with hugs, kisses, and chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles to stop him from crying over breaking his only baseball, and cracking his wooden bat.

There it was again; the static noise. It kept getting louder and more irritating that Adam felt a soft growl rumble in his throat. But he didn't hear it? Even though he tried to understand why he couldn't hear, another memory formed.

He saw brightly shining images of his time spent with Sam and Dean. He pictured Dean's smiling face, and Sam's concerned one. He remembered the suspicion that Dean held in his body when they met for the first time. Then he saw John's grinning face as they watched baseball games, cheering for the winning shot as the buzzer sounded.

_No- I don't want to remember this! Not this! Anything else but this! _Adam thought frantically as his body began to coil, tightening and his muscles bulging. He didn't want to ever see their faces again, or even think about them. He immediately slammed the doors to the pictures, and opened another.

He eased when he saw a picture of his mother, standing behind him as he won his first basketball game. This time, he could hear the buzzing louder, deafening the sound of the buzzer when his team got the winning point and ended the game.

_Shut up! Enough! Where is it coming from, _he thought as he tried to open his eyes, but found them glued shut. His brow furrowed as he tried to open them again; they remained closed. _What is going on? Why can't I open my eyes? I can't see! Why can I not see?_

"_**Hush, Adam," **_a soft voice cooed in Adam's head, and his chin jutted out, tilting his head to try and locate the voice, straining to hear it. _**"You are alright; Adam…you are safe with Michael and Lucifer. You're safe, and protected; just as you should be."**_

What_ do you mean safe? Those two assholes are the worst to be with! They've tortured me; abused me, and you call them 'safe'! _He thought, believing that if he couldn't hear a buzzer, he probably couldn't speak either.

"_**You're fate does not belong with the humans, Adam; you belong with us, the angels and demons," **_the voice purred, and Adam thought he felt his body slowly being submerged in what felt like water. "_**You're not an ordinary hunter; you are of John Winchester's linage, a descent from Cain and Able. You are far more special than you could ever imagine, Adam…now get some rest, and return to where you belong."**_

_Wait! _He cried out, trying to open his mouth to scream, but was sucked beneath the surface, and his mind dulled and numbed. His brain fell to sleep as his consciousness began to rouse.

_**X**_

Castiel stared at the TV that had been rolled into the bedroom, blinking at the screen while an old western movie came on the screen.

"Ah! The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly! Fantastic movie with Clint Eastwood by the way. One of his best I'd venture to say," Dean said, plopping down on the bed beside Castiel. The contents of the brown paper sack had already been half-way devoured.

And yet even then, Dean had ordered for take-out to be brought to the hotel room.

"Clint Eastwood?" Castiel asked, looking at Dean with confusion. A Snickers bar hovered poised in front of Dean's mouth, frozen there as Dean slowly turned his head to stare at Castiel with wide eyes. "What? Is something on my face?"

"You don't know you Clint Eastwood is?" Dean asked, and received a shake of the head in reply. "Oh my God, Castiel; okay, actor lesson here, so listen carefully. He was born May 31, 1930. He stars in quite a few of the older western movies, and has been nominated for four awards, and won one! He is known as for his rugged good looks and icon status. Now repeat that all back to me."

Castiel could only stare back at him, trying to process it all until dean sighed.

"Okay, forget it; let's just watch the movie…it's really late. Shouldn't Sam and Gabriel be back by now? I have no clue where they went but it's already nearing three or four in the morning," Dean said hurriedly, and Castiel cocked his head cutely like puppies often did.

"Gabriel and Sam…do they have a mutual relationship?" Castiel asked slowly, and Dean about choked on his Snickers bar, having to drive his fist into his chest to get it down without choking himself to death.

"Relationship? You could say more along the line of enemies! Gabriel tricks Sam and likes to fuck with his head. Nothing else," Dean said, but was thinking at the same time, _I'll allow nothing else, especially between those two._

Castiel stared at Dean for a long moment before looking down at the assortment of foods in front of him. He hesitantly reached for a Rolos package. He examined it before peeling away the papers to reveal chocolates. He cautiously sniffed it, surprising Dean, and popped it into his mouth.

The oldest Winchester observed the bewildering development that occurred upon Castiel's face. He chewed for a moment until his eyes widened. He looked down at the Rolos and popped two more into his mouth, smacking his teeth together and licking his lips. Then the ex-angel looked at him like he had just discovered the biggest gold mine in the world.

"These are good!"

"Yes, Cas; they're Rolos, caramel and chocolate mixed together into a mass of chewy and goodness," Dean chuckled, chewing off another bite of his Snickers bar. He was glad to see that Castiel was munching away and eating while his eyes remained glued to the TV screen, watching as Blondie shot the rope from around the thief's neck. Even as the ex-angel chow down on food, Dean still found himself worried for the male.

Now who would he have to call on if they were in a pickle?

_Now you're living up to Castiel's second's words…I do use him only for my own selfish matters, _Dean thought and quickly snapped out of this odd way of thinking, reverting to his usual self, _But he doesn't always have to come whenever I call! He's got free will the same as any of us! Probably more since he even rebelled against Heaven!_

Dean looked at Castiel and felt his heart melt at the sight of the angel watching the TV intently, munching on nothing but Rolos (scrumptious) and slurping on a Coca Cola (yummy!). Castiel was now more like an innocent baby tossed into the cold, harsh world of reality.

Something clicked inside Dean's mind and he looked at the TV screen, but didn't really see it even as he gazed at the moving pictures. Slowly, a plan began to work its way into his consciousness, wiggling its way into his brain like a worm through an apple.

_Yeah, that could be very fun, _he thought as a grin slowly crept onto his face, not even hearing the squeaking of the door hinges as the apartment door was eased open, _From this instant on, commencing Operation: Teach Castiel EVERYTHING pleasing in this world._

_**X**_

_God, please, please, please let Dean and Castiel still be asleep. If Dean catches me with Sam as drunk as this, he is sure to whip out a pistol or angel blade and slice my balls off; _Gabriel thought as he slowly crept up the stairs and eased the key into the lock.

He fumbled to try and turn to knob as Sam began to moan something incomprehensible.

"Shhh, hush and sleep now, Sammy. Now is not the time for you to be waking up," Gabriel crooned, adjusting the heavy body to support the Winchester better. _man, did Sammy gain about twenty pounds while I was dead! He probably weighs as much as a beluga whale!_

Sam tried to say something, but then his head drooped and he was once again off in la la land. Gabriel sighed in exasperation and relief as he turned the doorknob with a flick of his wrist. He slowly eased the bitter smelling wood open, peeking inside. He half expected to either see Dean still asleep on the couch, or Dean sitting on the couch with a shotgun aimed right for his crotch with music playing in the background.

Instead, he saw neither.

Gabriel blinked and nudged the door open more until they could slip inside. He moved on tip toes and pushed it back into place, waiting after it clicked locked. He stooped and hunkered down to place Sam on the couch with a gentle pat and warm rub on the back. He glanced around the room, scanning cautiously before letting out a soft breath.

Had Dean gone somewhere?

But when he looked down at the wrappers and scattered bags of fast food restaurants and vending machine wrappers, Gabriel guessed he was wrong. It was only then that he noticed Sam stumbling off towards the bedroom, swaying and singing some sort of song.

And of course, in the background, Gabriel heard western music strumming. His eyes widened and he reached out, but Sam had already stumbled into the bedroom and yelled, "Deany! We had the time of our lives! WOAH!"

He fell flat on his face, missing the slight drop of the floor, and collapsed completely.

All was silent in the apartment, aside from the singing on the TV, Castiel's munching on Rolos chocolate chews, and the increasing noise of Dean's breathing. And then he exploded.

"GABRIEL! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED!"

_Shit._

_**X**_

Lucifer blinked, staring at the faces of his brother, and the youngest Winchester, or Milligan as Adam would snap at him. Lucifer could almost hear the boy's voice yelling it inside his head. It made him laugh at the way the boy had worked his way into the devil's mind so easily.

His gaze flickered to Adam's face, tracing the hard lines of the boy's features. Then he felt his hand move on its own accord, tracing those features, feeling the soft skin, and even feeling a small amount of facial hair stubble brushing and tickling his fingertips.

He stared at his hand, still unable to believe he could touch this human. Granted, he had touched Sam and Dean plenty of times, yet this time seemed different. His eyebrows furrowed together. What made Adam different from his half-brothers?

_Even though those two act brave and like the ultimate chosen ones, Adam shows more bravery than either of them…even if he does it in fear, I see something different about him compared to Dean and Sammy, _Lucifer thought as he continued upwards and touched Adam's eyelids.

He noticed the small sweat building on his forehead and on his naked chest. He frowned as his wings shifted slightly, lifting to examine the wounds. The mark given by Tiffy to the boy was scared, and still the image of the pentagram and summoning marks were visible.

Lucifer felt the anger boiling in the pit of his belly and his black wings shifted to try and carefully slide Adam closer. He sniffed the air, smelling the delicacy of soft flesh and a vulnerable, yet powerful soul tempting his nose.

He felt his inner demon rumble in hunger to devour and make the soul yield. It had not had a good challenge since Sam had become so frail after the Cage. _That's another thing, _:Lucifer thought, _Sam crumbled and had to have a barrier placed on his mind to deal with the Cage's memories. Adam seems absolutely perfectly fine._

He added it to his list of weird things about Adam Milligan/Winchester.

He brought Adam closer, laying his head on the pillow again and gently touched the human's hand, finding that he felt some of the anger in his being sizzling and cooling at the touch. He didn't know why it soothed him; frankly, he didn't give a crap.

It felt nice to touch someone again.

Maybe if he was good, he'd get to touch more.

_If Michael doesn't act like a dick, that is._

_**X**_

Castiel watched as Gabriel slowly walked into the room, a sheepish smile on his face as he carefully knelt down to shake Sam, trying to get him off the floor. Dean, however, was yelling his head off at the Archangel.

Castiel could only stare in bewilderment.

"Seriously Gabriel! First you guys knock me out cold with some weird, funky smelling drug! Then you decide to be a complete asshole and take my brother out drinking, who cannot keep his alcohol down! Then you make some sort of dare with him that you know that you'll win until he is so drunk that he cannot even walk home! Can you be any more of an absolute dickhead!"

"Actually," Castiel started to say until Dean gave him what could be described as his own bitch look. Castiel immediately quieted down, looking at his hands. Gabriel, on the other hand, laughed.

"Man, has he got you tamed in a matter of hours, Castiel? What happened to that rebellion inside you?" Gabriel asked, grinning and ignoring the glare he was receiving from Dean. Castiel blinked at him, cocking his head like a puppy again.

He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, not sure what to say now.

"Look, leave Castiel out of this conversation, and let's get back to the main problem here: you. You deliberately did this to my brother! Asshole!" Dean snapped, pointing at Gabriel before making a grab for Sam, who was jerked away from him.

"Uh, no, no, Dean. I'll take care of him; consider it my punishment to take care of his and sober him up," Gabriel said and strode into the living room, followed by Dean, who continued to argue and yell.

Leaving Castiel all alone.

He sat there, quietly listening to the arguing in the other room. Then he looked towards the window, which he wished to open, if only to see the outdoors. He stared at it, but when he tried to move even a little, it started to hurt.

He looked from the window to the playing TV screen, as he watched Clint Eastwood ride off with the thief yelling something at him. He cocked his head and glanced down at his hands, staring at them like he had never seen them; foreign.

_I'm human now, _he thought, the message finally sinking into his bones and brain. _I'm human…something happened to me and now I am human. I can be killed; I can be hurt by the simplest of things; I cannot fly…I can't fly…_

If he would miss anything, he was going to miss flying. He closed his eyes and spread his hands outside, his palms hovering over the blanket as he pictured, imagining the feeling, the sensation of flying.

The wind in his hair, the sting and bite of the chilly breeze, and the soft cotton fluffy clouds parting gently to let him glide through the air; it all calmed his mind and let him settle into a state of peace.

Even as yelling and chaotic crap was going on next door.

_**X**_

_**Wild: Well guys, I am glad that you've kept up with me this far, and I gratefully thank you for reading this far! Please keep reviewing and stay with us as I slice Dean in half! Come here Dean!**_

_**Dean: And I'll shoot the living crap out of you, demon! **_

_**Aiya: …when did I become the peacemaker? **_

_**Sam: And when did I become the one to say, thank you, please review, and bah bye!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_**Wild: Well, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my last chapter! And I will admit that I enjoyed writing the way Lucifer thought, and the drunken scenes with Gabriel and Sam.**_

_**Aiya: I suggested the drunken parts!**_

_**Lucifer: And I'm the one who put the thought in her mind, thus putting it into wild's.**_

_**Wild: Oh shut it you two! It was my idea, and you both know it! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! It's going to be purely Michael/Adam/Lucifer! Please complete the Three R's!**_

**XI**

Adam's eyelids began to slowly flutter open. He tried to blink, but his eyelids acted like they were glued together with a hot glue gun. His whole body ached, and his muscles felt sore. Almost like they had been abused and strangled, tightened, stretched, then roughly pulled apart until they were string beans.

_What happened to me, _he thought painfully as he tried to rip his eyes open. Nothing but darkness; it was frightening. He began to frantically try to move, to wiggle, to do something! He had to wake up! He had to see! _What's going on? Why can't I open my eyes? Am I dead? Did that demon of a stripper murder me after all!_

But just as his mind began to sink into permanent panic mode, a comforting touch was placed to his abdomen. He felt the soft brush of something warm, and he turned his head towards the touch, trying to find more comfort and warmth.

_Who is with me? Mom? Is that you Mom? _Adam tried to cuddle closer to her, his eyelids slowly beginning to open. But instead of seeing his mother's warm, smiling face, her brilliant smile; he saw pure white and ebony black.

He stared at the colliding colors in confusion before his eyes widened and he arched his back. What was that searing burning pain thriving through his chest. His hands shot out to grasp two iron rods and cried out hoarsely.

Instantly, the rods moved- _had those been arms? Who were they?_

Adam tried desperately to look, tilting his head as he felt gentle hands press themselves into his stomach. A hand tightly clutched his palm, brushing cold fingertips over his knuckles. The wings vanished and the darkness began to sink in. he clutched the hand tightly, shaking his head.

"Don't- don't turn out the lights!" he screamed, trying to find some speck of light, a speck of warmth to grasp onto and hold firmly, to never let it go no matter what happened to him.

He heard a soft noise and found the lights that came on to be almost blinding. But to see a head of sandy blonde hair and dark brown, or maybe black, made him relax. _Dean; Sam; you guys really did come for me after all…thanks guys._

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed back again into the dark abyss.

**XI**

Michael stared in disbelief as Adam shot up, his eyes snapping open and he yelled, "Don't turn out the lights!"

He was so startled that the lights had gone out! Quickly, he turned and swept his hand across the space of the room, and the lights all flared to life. Almost simultaneously, Adam's eyes became hooded and a small smile crossed his face.

It startled Michael; Adam looked serene and happy, calm and brightly shining like the Northern Star that had led the wise men to the little town of Bethlehem. He looked at Lucifer then back at Adam before swooping forward as he collapsed once again into a dream state.

"What was that?" Lucifer said softly, brushing his fingertips over Adam's body. It trembled and the wounds, although healed, were bright red, almost like a neon orange color, almost like a maroon red.

"I don't know," Michael said and lightly traced over the markings with his fingertips. "but whatever it was, I sure don't like it…this is eating into our time that we should be preparing for the final battle…why am I even here when I should be finding Dean?"

"Because you care," Lucifer said, chuckling, "becoming more and more compassionate like the humans, are you, Michael?"

Michael glared at his younger brother and couldn't help but feel some of his anger fade away, rolling off like a waterfall.

"And what about you?"

"He's interesting," the fallen angel/devil said with a simple shrug before propping himself up against the pillows of the bed. Carefully, he lifted Adam underneath the arms and laid him closer to Lucifer, "Of course if you want to leave and find your vessel, feel free. I can take care of Adam fine by myself. It'll be quite fun when he wakes up."

Michael felt his feathers bristle at the idea of leaving his vessel, HIS, with his brother.

"Adam is mine, not yours; you be the one to leave. Besides, you take over the world, you need Sam. How about you get along and find him, Lu," Michael taunted, spreading his wings out to their full length to intimidate his brother.

Lucifer smirked, laughing out loud.

"Please, brother; your antics no longer frighten me in the least. I'm not the same child you grew up with and played with the nurses with," Lucifer said, smirking and looking down at Adam, brushing his fingers through his hair. Michael eyed those fingers with anger and rising fury.

_Stop touching what is mine! Wait- mine? Adam is a vessel. He is a thing, not a being. He is an object to be used until Dean consents to letting me use his body. Stop touching him, _Michael yelled in his mind and unconsciously, snapped his hand out to firmly grasp Lucifer's hand.

He glared it down, gripping and clenching the hand and making it tremble, untangling it from Adam's hair. He watched with malicious intent as it trembled under the strain and strength of his grip on his brother. Lucifer looked shocked and tried to wrench his arm out of Michael's grasp, but only felt the grip tighten. He hissed and lifted his eyes to meet Michael's.

Slowly, Michael's wings began to spread and shine brighter, trembling with anger and fury. Lucifer's eyes widened slightly in bewilderment at the feral, predatory gleam that shimmered in the depths of Michael's eyes. They were mesmerizing, dark, and enough to petrify Lucifer in his tracks.

"He is mine, and I will not let you touch him," Michael growled and tossed Lucifer's hand aside before grabbing Adam and shifted him closer to Michael. He cuddled him close and shielded him with the bright white and golden feathers of his wings.

Lucifer stared at him for a long moment, a battle waging in his mind, and Michael growled loudly to get his point across.

"He is mine, Demon; no one touches what is mine without my permission. I don't care if it's to treat his wounds or if you want to help him to the bathroom when he wakes up," Michael snarled, his eyes beginning to glow, revealing his angelic nature. "You will **not** touch him!"

He clenched Adam's body closer to him, his Grace awakening, prepared for an argument and possibly a battle. He wasn't giving up Adam; not to anyone or anything. Adam was his.

**XI**

Lucifer stared at the beautiful, mesmerizing, malicious, intent gaze that was his older brother. Over time, Lucifer had obviously lost the image of how majestic and beautiful his brother could be when in the thralls of rage and possessiveness.

He let a smirk cross his face as he very slowly lifted his hands in a sign of submission.

"I won't touch him for now," he promised. When he promised something, he'd keep it.

Michael continued to glare at him heatedly before adjusting Adam again, careful not to brush his aching, bright red chest. The wounds looked rather quite raw and painful. It even made Lucifer flinch. Tiffy had done a real number on the poor boy.

_Maybe I should have tortured her more rather than making her death quick and quite painless, _Lucifer thought, letting a small smile stretch on his lips as he observed Michael and Adam. They looked cute together. He cocked his head slightly and observed how Michael acted tender with Adam's limp, sleeping body.

_Funny he can be such a harsh, demanding, and possessive bastard when Adam's awake; however, as soon as he's asleep, Michael becomes a cuddly teddy bear; _Lucifer thought and chuckled mentally at the image that popped into his head. Michael in a teddy bear suit, and Adam as a…_what animal would Adam be described as?_

Lucifer thought slowly and carefully, thinking over all of Adam's characteristics.

_He's rather temperamental, kind of shy and mild, can explode and strike in an instant, and rather calculating. He also is quite smart and knows when to act and how. Coy could be a good word for him, _Lucifer thought and ruled out a dog. _He doesn't fit the image of loyalty and obedient. _Then it popped into his head.

"A cat," Lucifer chuckled, staring at the slender, lean body of Adam. It reminded him of the flexibility of a cat, and he was most definitely coy, calculating, and could strike without a second's notice; just like a cat.

"What was that?" Michael growled softly, eyes darting to Lucifer again. Lucifer waved it off, shaking his head.

"I'm only thinking, brother."

"About cats?"

"Millions of things pass through this mind, Michael. Not all of them have to make sense," Lucifer said, shrugging and looking back at Adam. He sighed and leaned back into the pillows again. "Watch over him while I sleep, okay? I stayed up most of the night to keep him from whimpering in his sleep."

Michael bristled, and snapped, "You stayed close to him? You touched him!"

However, Lucifer had already turned his back to the two of them, a bright grin on his face. He felt the feelings developing inside of him; feelings of desire he hadn't experienced since being cast out of Heaven.

He touched his chest, and felt the rapidly beating heart of his vessel. What was this emotion? His eyes began to droop while he pondered this question, falling into the first sleep of his life in the past millennium or so…maybe less.

He was out.

**XI**

He felt warm.

That was the first thought that occurred in Adam's mind as he slowly began to rouse from his sleep. He felt brighter inside after having slept longer. His chest didn't burn as bad as before, and now it was becoming easier to breathe. Before, his lungs had clogged and it hurt to inhale and exhale; like his ribs were being crushed beneath a block of cement.

But most importantly, he felt warmth; something warm and cozy was enveloping him. He tried to turn his head a little, but he had to move slowly. He felt slightly dizzy, and still very fuzzy.

His eyelids slowly began to lift to stare at the world around him. He expected the darkness. He expected shadows and monsters to leap out at him to gnash him bones to make some giant's bread. Or to at least kill him and use his body to do some evil deed.

Instead, he saw a bright white light and deep, underlying threads of golden dancing before his eyes. He stared with bewilderment and awe at the colors in front of his eyes. What were these lights?

_What are they? Am I dreaming again? _Adam continued to stare at the lights, betting that it was indeed a dream again. But if it was a dream, then he could touch these lights, right? It was his dream, after all.

He reached up his hand and expected his hand to pass through air. However, instead, his fingers touched something soft…and very much alive! His eyes widened and he sucked in a gasp as the light rippled and trembled, shifting. He closed his eyes to block some of the startling brighter light that shined into his eyes.

He lifted his hand and groggily stared as the lights shifted, lifting his into the sky before being pushed away like shades of a window, revealing the dim brightness of his apartment room. He blinked, staring around before his eyes landed on the curious face of Michael.

It took a long moment for the realization that Michael was there, leaning over him, to sink into Adam's brain. His eyes widened and he immediately tried to scoot away, but he hissed as searing, stinging pain shot through his chest. He clutched his chest and tried to get away.

"Adam, sit still. Your wounds are healed, but you are too sore to be moving-Adam! Sit still! Stop moving away from me!" Michael growled at him in aggravation, and Adam struck out his bare feet. At least he was wearing some pants- he wasn't wearing anything else it seemed.

"Keep away from me, bastard!" Adam snarled, scrambling away and almost falling off the bed until he caught himself on the headboard of the bed. He sat up slowly, glaring at Michael. "You just stay the hell away from me, Michael!"

"Adam, you're being unreasonable. You can't sit up without pain; and I will most definitely not go to hell anytime in the future," Michael snorted and moved closer to grip Adam's arms. "Now just hold tight whiles I-OW!"

Adam had reared back his leg and head, slamming his forehead into Michael's noggin, and he struck out and hit Michael square in the crotch. Michael's eyes widened as he coughed desperately. Adam smirked and swallowed harshly.

"When I say to stay away from me, you better fucking believe you stay away from me, Michael," Adam snarled as Michael lifted his eyes to glare at Adam. "You may rule in Heaven, but here on Earth, you follow the rules of us humans."

"I'm not human."

"You'll do what we say. You know, there's this little thing called courtesy. Or did God the Beloved Freaking Father never teach such a thing to you angels," Adam growled, and found himself pinned to the headboard. He stared into the blazing eyes of Michael, and he arched an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, huh Michael? Kill me? Snap my neck? Or make it as painful as that bitch succubus and torture me before eating my soul for dinner?"

Adam felt the fingers tighten on Adam's throat and Michael growled.

"Tempting options."

"Then just get it done and over with…but you can't do it, can you, Michael?" Adam taunted and looked deeper into Michael's eyes, "You can't because right now Dean won't make himself your vessel. Not to mention the fact that if you wanted to kill me, you could have done it earlier…well now I've got news for you. Fuck off."

Michael snarled, but he slowly released Adam, drawing back and breathing slowly to contain his anger. Adam almost felt like commending Michael of his self-control…almost.

"Do your wounds hurt?" he suddenly heard Michael ask, and he glanced up, seeing Michael staring at the floor. His wings had retracted and lay folded against his back. Adam stared at them as he answered.

"A little, but not by much…"

"Scale of one to ten?" Michael asked as he shifted. Adam followed the movement of the bright colors.

"Maybe a five or six…I can move, just not- very-much."

"What are you staring at!"

"You're wings," Adam said as simply as if it were nothing. But the room fell silent and Michael whipped his head around to stare at Adam. Now it was Adam's turn to ask, "What are you staring at?"

"You can see my wings?" Michael asked slowly, and his wings began to lift up to spread out slightly. "Are they up or folded against my back?"

"Seriously? You're asking such a dumb question like that? They're obviously up, but only a little. They could be bigger if you spread them entirely," Adam said with a shrug in his voice, but he was captivated by the bright lights. _They're really pretty, even though your mood is so sour, _Adam thought, but didn't voice his opinion.

"What color are they?" Michael asked, now fully turning towards Adam and spread his wings wide, having to curl and fall to the floor because the tiny apartment room was rather cramped. Adam arched an eyebrow and sighed. Why was Michael asking such stupid questions?

"They're ivory and gold, duh," Adam grunted and looked at the window, where the blinds were closed. "Now what time is it?"

Michael only continued to stare at him, almost staring off into space until Adam snapped again, louder this time, "Michael!"

"What?" the angel asked, startled. He blinked rapidly. Apparently he hadn't blinked while staring at Adam. _Maybe I'm just that handsome, _Adam thought to give himself a small laugh.

"What time is it?"

"Around 3 A.M."

Adam sighed and slowly lifted himself up further onto the pillows then swallowed.

"Water?"

Michael stared at him for a moment in a daze before getting up quickly and rushing off to get a glass of water for Adam. Adam remained sitting there before glancing over to stare at the back of Lucifer. He frowned slightly, realizing for the first time that both of the archangels had found him.

_Why can't this life of supernatural just leave me in peace and quiet. Have I fallen so far into this pit of unnatural beings that I can no longer pull myself out? How? How can I end this all? _Adam wracked his mind as he stared at Lucifer then let his eyes travel to the darkness that must have been Lucifer's wings. They were almost as dazzling as Michael's; dark ebony, cobalt blue, and a lovely under shade of purple. _I wonder if all angels' wings are this beautiful. I never saw Dean's angel's wings. What was his name? Castiel?_

"Here," Michael said, startling Adam into almost smacking the glass of water away from him like it was some monster. But he froze quickly and cautiously accepted the glass of clear liquid. He started by sipping it, but eventually, it turned into him chugging back the glass.

The cool liquid soothed his burning throat and he set the glass on the bedside table. He gulped and let saliva slide down his throat before looking at Michael, eyes intent and focused, serious and business-like.

"What are you two still doing here, Michael?"

**XI**

_He can see my wings. He can see my wings. He can see my wings. He can see my wings, _Michael kept repeating in his mind over and over. It was impossible for a mere human to see an angel's wings.

Dean had never seen Michael's wings. He had heard the rumor float around about Dean could see Castiel's wings however. He guessed that the trench coat angel that had rebelled against Heaven was a good match for the human alpha male.

An angel's wings were an important key to attracting a mate in Heaven. That's why angels kept their wings so bright and shined, always at their most beautiful and elegant state. It was almost like a peacock. The male would spread his feathers/wings to attract possible mates.

_How can Adam see my wings? No human is supposed to be able to see my wings! _

It was so confusing to Michael, and it had him wracking his brain. He gulped as Adam asked him the question, "What are you two still doing here, Michael?" What indeed were they doing?

_I'm protecting and claiming what is mine, _Michael's mind growled, but he then began to notice those possessive thoughts. _Why am I so possessive of him all of a sudden. I used to be like this with Dean, but now all of a sudden, the attention has switched over to Adam. The attack by the succubus has proven that. The attention is turning towards any connections of the Winchesters._

"You're injured, Adam, and we can't leave you alone after that attack at the bar," Michael said, and suddenly another discussion clicked in his mind. "But aside from this, as a side conversation; Adam, why were you at that bar in the first place?"

"Uh, I'm 21, and I can go out for drinks if I feel like hanging out, having fun, and wasting myself away with a few drinks," Adam grunted, eyes narrowing. "I'm not some little innocent kid, Michael."

"And explain why you went to a stripper bar?"

"I'm a guy. Seriously, you're asking the stupidest questions today."

"Doesn't explain anything, Adam. You should be saving your virginity for when you're mated to your spouse," Michael said and began to sink into preaching mode. However, just as he was going to get into the swing of conversation, Adam held up his hand, stopping Michael abruptly.

"I do not need the good ole Catholic virginity speech, Michael. I've heard enough of that holly jolly stuff in my life," Adam grunted and propped himself up a little better amongst the pillows. "Now, turning away from that conversation, why are you two still here?"

"Adam, you are mine, and I won't let something of mine go off on their own."

"So, so now I'm suddenly a person and not an object?" Adam snapped, arching one lean eyebrow. Those blue eyes stared Michael down, and unknowingly, Michael found himself squirming slightly. The boy knew how to intimidate, even in his injured state.

"You're mine."

"I'm no ones, least ways yours. Now shut up and go get me some food," Adam snorted and closed his eyes, looking and around and grasping the TV remote. He clicked on the button to see the move Death Race appear on the screen in the scene where Frankenstein snapped the guys neck.

"Excuse me, human! How dare you order me around! Get your own food!" Michael snarled, his feathers bristling. Adam glanced at them, and Michael curled them back against his back, still trying to figure out how Adam could see his wings. It was unnatural.

"I'm a handicapped person. Now go to the vending machines and get some damn food. I'm starving, not just thirsty. And you were the ones who drove me insane enough to go to a stripper club and have a confrontation with a succubus who wanted my soul for that angel lying next to me!" Adam snapped, and arched his eyebrow further. "Now get your ass in gear before I kick you both out on your butts."

Michael stared at him before growling, "Surely your mom taught you better than to not say thank you to someone who helped save that sorry handicapped ass of yours."

Then he stood up and strode to the door, slamming it behind him.

**XI**

Lucifer listened contently to the arguing and almost felt like shuddering at the slamming of the door. He listened closely to the ragged breathing of Adam, who lay no more than a few feet from him on the bed. His feathers trembled with the idea that Adam could see their wings.

_So, that is how far this is going to go, _he thought and chuckled when he heard Adam growl, "Damn bastard."

"He spoke the truth about saving your ass," Lucifer said, sitting up and lying on his side, propped up on his arm. He grinned at Adam's shocked face. "What? Honestly, you didn't think that the devil himself could fake sleep to get some information?"

Adam glared at him, and Lucifer felt his soul quiver at the icy cold expression in his eyes. But underneath that icy chilled expression, Lucifer could also see the heat forming in those blue depths.

"So, you can see Michael's wings, huh?" Lucifer asked, changing the subject to one of great importance. Adam arched those lean eyebrows of his, and Lucifer felt like snickering with dark, predatory intent; intent to devour something and savor its delectable taste.

"Yeah, and I can see yours too. Their blue, black, and purple; mostly black though. But I don't see what the big deal is about this wing business. Michael stared at me like I was some foreign beast brought from China or Japan or somewhere," Adam snorted and crossed his arms. "Seriously, I don't see what the big hullabaloo is?"

Lucifer let that snicker/smirk slowly spread across his face. He leaned closer, drawing Adam's nervous, cautious attention. He let his teeth show as his wings spread across the room, illuminating darkness. He felt that intent to savor and taste rising in his gut, becoming undeniable.

"Tell me, Adam, would you like to know what the significance of seeing an angel's wings means?" Lucifer purred, drawing himself close until his knee brushed against the side of Adam's upper thigh. He watched a tremble wrack through Adam's body, but those ice blue eyes remained glued to his.

Adam slowly nodded and asked, "Why is it so important? What is it supposed to mean?"

Lucifer grinned and said softly, huskily, "It means this."

He grabbed Adam behind the head and brought him close, crashing their mouths together into a heated kiss that seared Adam's mind through the roof, and brought a great sense of satisfaction to Lucifer. However, even though it brought satisfaction, it caused something else to boil inside his body.

Lust.

**XI**

_**Wild: Well guys, I said it'd be an entire Michael/Adam/Lucifer chapter! And I must say, I took it to a new level I wasn't expecting!**_

_**Aiya: I think she outdid herself on this chapter!**_

_**Wild: but it's up to you guys, so please review and let me know how I did, 'kay!**_

_**Aiya: Thanks and bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Redemption's Salvation**_

_**Wild: Well, I am glad to present to you the relief to all your cliff hanger frustrations! **_

_**Aiya: Yes, we were very excited to see that everyone was dying for our next chapter. It brought tears to our eyes that people have become so engulfed in our story.**_

_**Wild: On a different note, we had a couple questions that need answering: **_

_Is Lucifer still in Nick's body or does he have one of his own? __**The answer is yes, Lucifer is still in Nick's body. Just something about the scruffy way Lucifer looks and acts in Nick appeals to me, so I kept him in said body. Good question!**_

_Is Michael still in young John Winchester? __**The answer, again, is yes. Just the way Michael looks is perfect for him! So I kept it that way! Equally great question!**_

_**Aiya: The questions are wonderful, and we are happy to answer any others people have. But for now, please enjoy and complete the Three R's!**_

**XII**

_Holy fucking shit, I'm kissing the Devil, _Adam thought once his brain began to kick into gear. He was kissing the freaking Devil himself; and it felt amazing! _It shouldn't feel good! Why does it feel good? It shouldn't feel fantastic and so alluring and addictive!_

Adam quickly began to try and push away, back away, or something! Anything! But the hand firmly grasping the back of his head disrupted his plans; in fact, he found himself being pulled closer to the demon.

"Get-Off of- ME!" Adam tried to say as Lucifer nipped his lips. But as the last word escaped, Lucifer roughly pushed him back into the pillows, mounting him and pinning him to the bed. Those sinful lips attacked his once again as hips grinded against his lower body. Adam couldn't get away, and some part of him didn't want those hard yet soft lips to get away from him. It was a good thing for Adam when Lucifer pulled away with a triumphant grin. Blue eyes clashed; one gaze confused and the other lustful and seductive.

"Don't fight it, Adam; it can feel so amazing when you don't think and fight," Lucifer purred and kissed Adam again before the Milligan tried to speak again, softer this time; romantic almost if it was even possible for a demon. Adam's eyes widened at his thoughts and he bucked, trying to get him off before he thought anymore weird things. "Ah ah ah, Adam, don't you realize how inviting your making yourself appear?"

Adam hissed and snapped forward to try and bite at Lucifer, trying to make him get away. He'd do anything. But Lucifer pressed his hips into Adam's, stilling his restless and panicked motions with firm hips.

"Get off of me, Lucifer," Adam growled as Lucifer leaned down, pressing his entire form against Adam's body. Adam felt his muscles tensing, tightening, coiling, and were prepared to strike out to defend and attack.

Lucifer smiled slow and coy like a fox. He leaned closer, and Adam tried his best to press himself further into the bed. He wanted to disappear into the sheets and never return. He never wanted to see the demon again, or the archangel who pissed him off to no end.

The Devil leaned close and snaked another, softer kiss across Adam's lips and purred, "Adam, Michael might say that you belong to him; however, I have a different impression…I think you belong to more than one."

Adam stared at him dumbfounded and was about to begin another shouting match when the door opened. His head shot to the side, and he felt he had never been so happy to see Michael before. The eldest Archangel closed to door casually but froze with food and drink in hand, in the doorway.

His eyes widened and quickly opened his mouth. Too bad Michael beat him to it this time.

"Lucifer, get off him right now!" Michael spat and dropped the food and drink on the ground. He was by the bed in an instant and grasped a firm hold on Lucifer's arm. He launched him across the room to slam into the wall. The walls shuddered and groaned under the sudden powerful impact they had to endure. "What the hell do you think you're doing with something that is mine, Demon?"

Lucifer chuckled as he picked himself up on the floor. Adam cringed and scooted back up against the headboard, holding his body and looking around frantically to try and find his gun or the archangel blade. He needed to get out of there! Now!

"What is yours, Michael? Surely you've begun to realize he doesn't just belong to you alone," Lucifer said slowly, standing up from his sprawled position on the ground. He grinned wide, fangs apparent in his mouth; sharp incisors. Adam's eyes widened, his entire body flinching as shivers raced up his spine.

"He doesn't belong to anyone but me, Lucifer; now why don't you go back to hunting down Samuel and Dean. I'm sure they'd love another chance at frying you and sending you back to Hell," Michael growled, standing in front of the bed. He stood tall and defiant; ready to defend what was "his".

And frankly, it pissed Adam off.

"Why don't both of you skedaddle on out of here and find your vessels," Adam grunted, sitting up slowly, coughing loudly while clutching his sides. "I'm tired of the both of you; just get out of here before-."

"Before what, Adam?" Michael snapped, looking at Adam over his shoulder. "What are you going to do to us? You don't have your gun or your blade. You don't have any means of escape or of defending yourself against either of us. You're stuck, so just deal with it. You aren't going anywhere."

Then, just as abruptly as he had cut off Adam, the Archangel swung on Lucifer again.

"And as for you, I'm tired of all your crap and all the misfortune you're bringing about; both you and your children," Michael growled, pointing an accusing finger. "I think it's time you leave now before I disembowel you."

"Disembowel me? I think it's time you leave before I chop your head and wings off."

"I think it's time for both of you-," Adam tried to speak.

"Shut up!" both angels yelled at him, silencing him and causing him to pout and sit back to enjoy the show taking place in front of him.

_At least it's better than TV, _Adam thought while watching with wary eyes. _Michael and Lucifer both said they can find me anywhere. Is this what it's like for Dean and that angel, Castiel? An angel always able to locate a human; maybe like a guardian angel?_

"Something like that," Lucifer said, and Adam looked up, startled. He blinked before his eyes widened beyond capacity.

"You two can read my thoughts!"

"Frankly speaking, yes," Michael said, shrugging.

"Get the hell out of my head!" Adam snapped and immediately, a mental wall was formed in front of his thoughts. The two angels gave him a harsh glare before turning on each other once again.

"Look, we don't have time for this anyway. We need to get a move on and leave this place now," Michael said and looked around. Adam blinked and quickly interjected, "Excuse me?"

"This place isn't safe anymore since that demoness has disappeared. And who do they think they'll question first?" Michael said quickly, reaching around and gathering up all of Adam's things. "Since you were the last one to be seen with "Tiffy" you will be the first one to be questioned, without a doubt."

Adam blinked rapidly before looking at Lucifer, who shrugged again and smiled coyly.

"Come on, Milligan, consider it an adventure. After all, I think it's about time that we move on. Those next door neighbors of yours are quite noisy. I'm pretty sure there are one or two married couples in that room with as much fighting and screaming echoing through the walls," Lucifer said, grinning. "Besides, this place doesn't have very good service."

"But I just got here! I'm not going with you two! Just leave me here and go on your merry little way to Wolly World," he snorted and cuddled into the blankets. But it wasn't so easy for him. A pair of arms plucked him from the blankets and sat him on his feet. "Hey!"

"Where we you, you go, bub," Lucifer clucked, reminding Adam of a mother hen.

"Yeah well I'm not going," Adam said, jutting out his chin and crossing his arms. Michael gave him a death glare, and Adam met it with a stoic, blank stare. "I'm not going, especially with you two. Just leave me here or I'll report you two; simple as that."

"Report us for what?"

"Harassment; abuse; stalking; kidnapping," Adam said, naming off all sorts of things. Michael eventually made a rolling hand motion, silently commanding Adam to hurry it up.

"You seriously think the authorities can do anything against us, Adam?" Michael said, giving Adam a cocky grin. "Adam, we're angels; we can do anything we want. It would be as easy as snapping my fingers for one of those policemen to not see us, to think that you're crazy, or even to put you in our custody."

"As if; they have records on people!"

"Records can be made."

"You're being an asshole," Adam snapped.

"And you're both turning into bitches. Can we hurry this along here! I'm hungry and frankly, I don't like this place. I'll be waiting out in the car," Lucifer said, pointing at them both before grabbing the Jaguar's keys right out of Adam's back pocket.

Adam blinked, glaring at the fallen angel as he winked and jogged out the door, only stopping to pick up one of "Adam's shopping bags. Adam was then left to glare at Michael; however, it didn't last long. Michael's words from before still echoed in his brain, and left him feeling bad.

"We need to go now," Michael growled, stepping up in front of Adam and putting a firm hand onto Adam's shoulder. The boy flinched and stared at the hand before jerking his shoulder away and reaching for his shirt. Immediately, he stopped, halfway dressed and gulped before opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry," Adam muttered.

Michael blinked, stopping his assault on erasing any evidence of them being there from the room. He turned and looked at Adam, arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Adam said stiffly, pulling on the rest of his shirt and grabbing his jacket. "I'm sorry about what I said before to you, and I'm sorry for being such an asshole. Now, can we just get going? If we're gonna leave, now's the time."

He pushed past Michael, not even looking at the grin that was slowly spreading across the Archangel's face. Pearly white teeth shimmered under the last flicker of light as Michael shut off the overhead lights.

"Apology accepted," Michael called, and before disappearing around the corner, Adam flashed him the finger. For the first time, Michael laughed for real.

**XII**

"Are you serious, Gabriel!" Dean ground out between clenched teeth as Gabriel managed to settle the happy go lucky drunk Sam onto the couch. He draped a fluffy blanket over Sam's giggling form.

"Yes, I'm being perfectly serious Dean; shhh, shhh, Sammy. Don't worry, this'll all be over if you just go to sleep now, okay?" Gabriel said, smiling brightly and encouragingly at the brown haired man.

Sam giggled again and waved at Dean.

"Hi Dean."

"Hi Sam; now look here, Gabriel! You can't just go and run off with my brother. Lucifer may still be in the Cage, but there are still demons out there that could hurt Sam!" Dean snapped, barely giving his younger brother a second glance before whirling on the Archangel yet again.

"A demon that could get through me first, then to Sam? I'd love the meet the song of a bitch," Gabriel said, smiling at Dean while striding past and grabbing bottled water from the small fridge offered by the hotel.

"That's not the point, Gabriel! The point is that there are still plenty of people out there that could hurt Sam! And I'm not about to have that on my conscience that I couldn't even keep my head straight enough to stop you from taking my baby brother out there where he could fucking get killed and you wouldn't give a damn!" Dean bellowed in one large breath, startling Gabriel to death.

The Archangel froze, standing there with a water bottle. The only noise in the room was the noise coming from the TV Castiel was watching in the other room, and the giggling coming from Sam. Gabriel blinked before he opened his mouth; bad choice.

"How is it that you managed to yell all that in one breathe without your lungs breaking or your eyes bugging out?" Gabriel asked in all innocent curiosity. He strode right past Dean, hiding his death glare and the murderous intent in his aura before sitting down next to Sam's giggling form. "Hey Sammy, I need you to drink this, okay? It'll help with your hangover in the morning."

"Wha 'r 'o ta'kin 'bout? 'M n't gonn' hav'a han'ov'r," Sam slurred his words but accepted the small sip of water and pills being pushed down his throat. He gulped down the substance before his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. He passed out, snoring and tired, a growling and gurgling in his belly.

Gabriel smiled and stroked Sam's hair with care, startling Dean, who stared gap mouthed at the Archangel. Gabriel then stood up and looked at Dean with a ferocity that shouldn't be seen on anyone on earth or in Heaven or Hell.

"I do give a damn what happens to your brother, Dean, because I'll be plain honest with you. I love your brother to death, and I would never let anyone hurt him, because they'd be hurting what it mine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get me some food to help with the alcohol in my gut, and go to bed," Gabriel said, snarling the last bit in Dean's face before charging into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a cheeseburger and storming into the other room, plopping down onto a bed face first.

Dean stared after him before saying, "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Dean?" Castiel's soft voice came from the main bedroom and quickly Dean darted into the room. Castiel was still sitting where Dean had left him, cuddled under the blankets sitting upright against the headboard. But his eyes were glued to the TV screen. "What is this monstrosity?"

Dean blinked and looked at the screen, seeing an image of an image of a two people having sex. Castiel was blushing and looking away, his gaze zooming onto Dean's smiling face.

"Seriously Castiel, I know that you've never had sex, but surely you angels got "the talk"," Dean laughed, grinning at Castiel, who cleared his throat.

"We were taught that we only do that with the one we love, and those two are not married!" Castiel stated, pointing at the screen. "Why do humans find this kind of television to be arousing and perfectly normal?"

"Because in our day and age, it is perfectly normal," Dean said and plopped down onto the bed beside the former angel, "Come on, Castiel, haven't you ever wanted to get one of the pretty lassies up there naked?"

"Never!" Castiel snapped. "Women are to be respected, not humiliated like this."

_Man, this guy should become a member of a another women's rights movement, _Dean thought before patting Castiel's back and changing the channel to something else. "So what do you feel like watching then? Baseball? Basketball? Fox News?"

Castiel watched the images change multiple times before making Dean stop it on the History Channel. Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled in exasperation.

"Are you serious man? You want to watch the History channel talking about-," Dean stopped to glance at the topic of the day, "about Latin America?"

"Latin culture is very vibrant and colorful," Castiel said, watching the pretty colors dancing on the screen as a deep, husky voice echoed in the room. Some scientist was explaining the meaning of the-, "Hey!"

"If there is one thing I'm not going to let happen during this period of your powers being sealed, it's going to be that your mind will be brainwashed and filled with scientific crap. While you're like this, I'm going to teach you how to be a man and every fantastic pleasurable thing God placed on this Earth," Dean said, turning the TV off. "Now, for starters, I say that you learn how good other foods are. You already like Rolos! What else do you want to try?"

"I don't want to try anything; what I want is for you to turn on the History Channel again," Castiel said, looking at Dean seriously. "Now give me back the remote."

"Nope! I say we start with ice cream! Come on, pal, get your butt in gear!" Dean said, grabbing Castiel by the arm and pulling him out of the bed. Castiel stumbled, but caught his footing and followed Dean reluctantly into the room. He was pushed into a seat while dean began rustling through the fridge, finding a pint of mint ice cream. "Perfect."

Dean plopped down in front of the angry looking angel while grabbing two spoons and peeling off the lid of the ice cream. He grinned, holding up his spoon like it was a gallant sword, "Bon appetite."

Castiel stared at Dean as the half-dead looking human male began eating ice cream with relish and ecstasy. Then he looked at Castiel before motioning for him to take a bite. Castiel grimaced and stared at the green frozen substance before taking a small bite. He smacked his lips together, taste bursting on his tongue.

In a matter of five minutes, before Dean could even tell what happened, Castiel had eaten the entire pint of ice cream.

"Told you you'd love it. One thing down, at least a million left to go," Dean said triumphantly, holding up his spoon, Excalibur as he would forever now call it. Castiel just groaned about a brain freeze.

**XII**

Adam plopped himself into the driver seat of his Jaguar. He refused to let Lucifer or Michael drive his car, no matter if they were stronger than him and could whoop his ass in a second's time.

"Okay, we need a place to go to. Any ideas here?" Adam grunted, pulling out his billfold and checking how much money he had. He needed to get a new weapon; since Michael and Lucifer had kept any sort of item he could use again them out of reach.

"Montana," Michael suggested.

"I say Miami; catch some sun," Lucifer said, grinning. He lay in the back, sprawled out on his back, looking rather comfortable to Adam.

"Miami is too crowded. We need somewhere that no one can find us, not make it easier to locate us," Michael said. Adam stared straight ahead at the door of the hotel. Michael was right; as good and wonderful as Miami sun and waves sounded, they needed a secluded location where it would be easier to hide.

_Where can we go? There's got to be someplace that I can hide two of the deadliest beings in the three Worlds! _Adam closed his eyes, thinking desperately to try and come up with somewhere he could hide. He needed to hide. But where?

Then it clicked in his mind.

_Yeah, that's perfect. Granted, it's probably a little worn for wear, but it'll suffice. And it's secluded; _Adam thought and revved the engine, startling Lucifer and Michael.

"Adam?"

"I know where we're going," he said, putting his hands on the wheel and turning the Jaguar around before heading off down the road. "But before we hit the highway, I need to make a quick stop."

"A stop where?" Michael asked suspiciously.

"I need a new weapon," Adam said simply, but Michael growled.

"You don't need a weapon! You have us!"

_That's what I'm worried about, _Adam thought and glanced at the signs of the stores as they drove along. He was careful not to show too much of his face. He wasn't sure how much of the news of the disappearance of Tiffany had spread; he needed to be careful.

"Michael, grab me a fake ID out of the glove compartment," Adam said, and he heard a muttered curse. "And watch your language."

"You're one to talk, Adam," Lucifer called from the back seat.

"Sue me," he snorted, accepting the small laminated fake ID. Okay, so his name was currently Joseph Cardigan. "Now look, I want you two to stay out here while I go inside," he said as he parked the car on the other side of the street. Across the sidewalk was a gun store.

"No, we're going in with you," Michael said, already unbuckling.

Adam stopped him and gave him a puppy dog face.

"Michael, I can take care of myself; so stop acting like my mother, and sit here. Maybe I'll buy you a smoothie if you're good," Adam said and jumped out of the car while Michael sat speechless. First a puppy dog face and then the bribe of a smoothie.

**XII**

"Man, you're a sucker for smoothies and puppy faces. Maybe I could learn a few things from this kid," Lucifer chuckled, but Michael swatted him away, watching Adam stride into the gun store.

"What do you think he's going to get in there? Last time I checked guns didn't work on a lot of demons," Michael said, trying to see through the fogged glass of the store. But it was too dark, and difficult to see.

"Who said he was hunting demons only? Maybe he's hunting angels," Lucifer said.

"He'd get killed before he got the chance," Michael said and slumped back into his seat, rubbing his face. He was tired, and shell shocked from the expression Adam had somehow pulled to make him stay inside the car.

"So then what do you think he could be getting? I don't think you can get holy water from a gun store," Lucifer said.

"Change of subjects please?"

"Okay; how have you managed to stay so good looking for millenniums?" Lucifer said, grinning at the glare Michael cast over his shoulder. "Fine, fine; where do you think Sam and Dean are right now?"

"Dean's probably off drunk in a stripper bar trying to figure out how he can stop the end of the world without having to fight Sam, and Sam is probably off either drinking demon blood or getting pissy because his memories of Hell are coming back," Michael said, rubbing the back of his head. It was such a simple question with a predictable and reasonable answer.

"Sounds like a good assumption," Lucifer mumbled, pulling out his porn magazines again. "If there is one thing I'm glad humans made, its magazines."

"Infidel," Michael growled and looked back towards the store before leaning back further into his seat. He started to get comfy to take a nap before he remembered something. "Hey Lu."

"Yeah, Mike?"

"If you ever try to kiss Adam again, I'll rip your entire face off," Michael said and laid back casually to take a cat nap. It was long overdue.

**XII**

"Well hello young man. What can I do for you today?" the chubby store owner asked as Adam strode into the armory as he would call it. Weapons of almost every kind were inside. You had all sorts of guns, even types that resembled the Colt. But Adam headed in a different direction.

"I'm looking for a bow," Adam said, running his fingertips over the body of the bow.

"Oh? You're an archer, are ya? Not too common now a days. People like big fancy guns," the store owner, Jack according to his nametag, said as he wobbled over to stand beside Adam.

"Well, I'm not too into big or fancy. I just need something reliable and easy to carry," Adam said, picking up a bow. It was light weight and as he brought it back at full draw, he realized it felt perfect. It reminded him of the bow he had left back home.

"Well then you're holding the perfect bow. Charlotte is the best I've got," Jack said, grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like to test her out on the practice range?"

"Sure, but right after I'll need to be heading out," Adam said, taking the bow to the outdoor shooting range. Already there was one person shooting a gun, checking the barrel and aiming. Adam barely cast him a glance and stood at the far end of the range.

"Here you go," Jack said, handing Adam the standard five arrows like in an archery competition. Adam took his stance, straddling the invisible line between his feet. He then took a deep breath and picked up an arrow, knocking it, and drew it back.

_Just breathe and focus; breathe and focus; breathe…and…focus…NOW! _He thought and released, hitting the bull's eye perfectly. Jack whistled, eventually clapping as Adam shot every arrow into a bull's eye.

"Boy, what are you going to be shooting?"

"Eh, mostly bigger game," Adam said, grinning at his perfectly grouping. He hadn't lost his touch.

"I feel bad for whatever critter gets the other end of that arrow. Now follow me inside and we'll discuss a price," Jack said. "I'm sure I can haggle a good bargain for you."

"I'll just take the entire bow and ten arrows if you would," Adam said, holding out his license. Jack blinked before laughing outright, his belly jiggling from his laughter before punching in some numbers.

"My, you're an odd boy- er- Joseph Cardigan! That'll be-," he started when Adam said, "Nine hundred twenty four dollars and thirty five cents."

Jack blinked and looked at the register, where sure enough it said $924.35.

"By golly! You even beat my old pal Rufus!"

_Dear God, does he name everything in this store, _Adam thought as he picked up his bow and arrows before striding out the door. He checked the desolate streets before striding towards the car. He saw Michael sleeping in the front seat and Lucifer reading his magazines in the back.

"Michael, pop the trunk!" Adam yelled loud enough for the Archangel to hear. Brown eyes blinked open and darted to widen at the weapon in Adam's hands. The window rolled down and Michael shouted out at him.

"Are you crazy? A bow! Seriously!" Michael yelled but popped the trunk anyway. "Do you even know how to shoot a bow?"

"Champion shooter of my school four years running," Adam said, slamming the trunk closed and hopped into the driver seat, closing the door. "I've known how to since I was six, but I quit after it was time for college to start."

"Aside from Adam having a new toy, where are we going?" Lucifer asked as Adam backed up the car and zoomed straight onto the highway, not even looking back towards the hotel nor the lone figure standing on the sidewalk in white.

"We're going to Louisiana," Adam said simply, hoping that it would end the conversation.

"What's in Louisiana?" Michael asked curiously, laying back into his seat and closing his eyes for a little bit longer of a nap.

Adam was silent for a few moments before he said, "Some of my cousins had a small cabin in the woods. But they all died in a car accident long ago, so no one has gone there since."

"But how do we know that no one else is there right now?" Lucifer asked suspiciously and cautiously. "I still stand on my words about Miami. At least in Miami there are some demons that I know that could hide us, and there are some witches who could too!"

"Exactly who we're trying to stay away from, Lu," Adam said and rubbed the back of his neck, getting into the right lane as they got onto a busy highway. It seemed that the weekends were extremely busy. "I know that no one is there because the only person who was allowed in the cabin was the keeper, and he is long since gone. Plus, my cousins left no will, so anyone could have it."

"So we'll be staying in a dusty, probably half rotted cabin in Louisiana in the middle of nowhere?" Michael asked.

"You got nay better ideas?" Adam asked, looking sideways at Michael. "That is, unless you'd like to go and live in Miami or Disney World? I'm sure Mickey Mouse would just love seeing a real angel who can do real magic. And I'm sure Cinderella would fall out of her glass slippers for Luci back there."

"Louisiana it is," Michael said quickly, shuddering at the thought of people dressed up in costumes.

"Road trip! Can we stop and get some food? I'm starving my wings off back here," Lucifer said, propping his chin on Adam's shoulder. He expected Adam to slap his in the face or tell him to shut up, but instead Adam simply smirked and said, "Fine. Burger King or Arby's?"

Lucifer blinked before grinning wide, "Arby's."

"Mike?"

"It's Michael, and Arby's sounds fine," the Archangel said sleepily and simply curled up, turning on the radio to listen to some Mozart; even though it annoyed the Hell out of Adam and Lucifer, who tragically wanted rock n' roll but wouldn't get it for quite a while.

But Lucifer wasn't so focused on that; it was the fact that Adam seemed to be slowly accepting the two angels' presence. Maybe miracles could still happen after all!

Maybe he'd push his luck sooner than he thought.

Adam kept driving, smirking slightly at the way Lucifer and Michael were both laying down for the Jaguar to pull into the Arby's at the next gas station. He wouldn't admit it, but the two were more comical than Sam and Dean.

Adam's face fell slightly as he realized that slowly, his hatred for Sam and Dean was lessening. But if his hatred for the two angels and his two brothers ceased, then what would keep him going? Anger and fury were all that kept him running away, kept him alive and going like an electrical engine.

"Adam, hurry up! I'm starving!" Lucifer groaned form the back, and Adam chuckled, running his fingers through his hair.

_Maybe taking care of these two will become my new ambition in life, _Adam thought before Michael groaned and turned up the Mozart louder, even though he was trying to sleep. Adam's eyebrow twitched and he inhaled slowly, counting to twenty. _Then again, maybe it'll become my new road into a prison. _

"Hurry up!"

_Man why does the speed limit have to be only forty miles? I'm gonna die before I even get food in my belly as a last meal._

**XII**

The lone figure stood on the sidewalk, staring down the road as the Jaguar drove away. A loud ruckus could be heard from inside a store where a fat man was dying of laughter. The figure snorted and walked into the store, eyeing the man laughing whole heartedly on the floor.

But the figure didn't stop to see if the man was alright, only kept walking out onto a platform; a firing range. The figure looked at a target where five arrows were grouped together in the yellow tight circle. It floated over and gently stroked the fletching of the arrow, sensing the human male's essence on the arrow.

"What do you want here?" a rough voice asked, and the figure turned to stare at the tall figure of a man, aiming a gun at a target. The figure watched in curiosity as the man stood still for a moment, time almost standing with him before firing at hitting the dead center. "Is there something you're trying to find, angel?"

A soft hum was the answer from the figure, and the man smirked before looking back towards the figure, a wide grin on his face. Chin length blonde hair cascaded and framed a slim, baby soft face. Two aquamarine eyes were imbedded into creamy flesh. The human didn't look like one who could fire a gun; he looked too much a pretty boy.

"Betrayer be warned, fighting is coming, and when the full moon is nigh, salvation and destruction become one and the same," the figure purred, the voice soft and foreboding. The human male stood there, staring the figure down before clucking his tongue.

"Right; guess that means I best be getting my butt into gear and start tracking, doesn't it?" he chuckled and stowed away his gun and walked back to a wrapped up blade, which he strapped to his back. He whistled and a beautiful, colorful robin landed on his shoulder. "Thanks for the heads up!"

The figure watched as he disappeared before spreading brilliant white wings and strummed a harp's note.

"Full moon is nigh, destruction and salvation hand in hand, ever spinning, ever twisting, not ever separating. Be warned, all ye who sin; salvation is coming in on an unlikely wind; no one can foretell even this gust," the figure said before the body vanished, only notes of a harp left in its place, and a fifty dollar left behind to pay for Jack's ammunition services.

**XII**

_**Wild: Well, this chapter, I admit, was long overdue; however! I got it done and now it's on to getting the next chapters of my other stories going!**_

_**Aiya: She's fallen so far behind that it isn't even funny! **_

_**Dean: Sure it is because now I get to watch the both of you work your asses off *starts laughing hysterically* **_

_**Aiya: *growls***_

_**Wild: *bursts into flames and starts strangling Dean* Do you have any fucking idea how hard I have been working! Do you realize how hard it is to try and get back on schedule when you're also trying to write twenty other stories! Do you know how hard it is to try and write stories for fanfiction and also try and write your own books! IT'S HARD!**_

_**Aiya: *blinks* Man *blinks* And I thought I had issues. Anyway, please review and give my sis encouragement. She really is having a rough time, especially with as much travelling as she has to do this summer. She only gets about three weeks at home this entire summer, so if she doesn't post a chapter immediately-**_

_**Wild: Please don't become too terribly alarmed. Anyway, for now, I bid you goodnight *falls asleep***_


End file.
